Cosa Nostra
by Pamplemoose
Summary: Things are changing in the Big City. As the top Families prepare for war, Don Luffy bring a newcomer Zoro into his family. Will this decision propel him towards the position of top don? Or will Zoro's past and dreams tear the family's goal apart?
1. The Bad Times in the Big City

_Hi there folks! Pamplemoose here with the first chapter of my second ever fanfic!_

_Another already used plot, but again I hope to bring it into my own with my fic. I've been having so much fun writing my other fic Price of Freedom, when this came into my head, I just started! I hope to make it a bit darker than my other fic, a bit more mature. I don't know it that will work though!_

_Anyway, here is chapter 1! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own One Piece._

* * *

**Cosa Nostra**

A Fanfic by Pamplemoose

Chapter 1 - The Bad Times in the Big City

Things were tough in the Big City. In these days of prohibition, times were hard and people were desperate. It was only natural that crime had been the major player for some time in the City.

It had spread across the country; gangs were rising up in the smaller towns and cities. But the Mafias were the big hitters. And everyone knew there aint no place more run by the Mob than the Big City.

But the Big City was in Big Trouble.

The head of the top Mafia, Roger, was dead. Any protégé he left behind had long fled, establishing their own power in other cities across the country. These protégés had all aged, and were now Capo di Capi Re (King Boss of Bosses, a respected senior) themselves. The gaps they created left space for the smaller families to rise up.

And that's just what they were doing.

Nine families stood highest. Powers that were incomprehensible to normal people were within their grasps. These families names were known all over, whispered in fear, admiration or disgust.

And the nine were now establishing their strength, all making their way to the highest seat in the Big City. This was the start of the final stand.

--

Monkey D Luffy was just a squirt – a kid in the world of men. But the kid had dreams, and the balls to back them up. When he said he wanted to be the Capo Di Tutti Capi (Boss of all Bosses) in the Big City, he meant it. And people knew it.

Right now, he was strolling through the city with his Caporegime and old friend, Ussop.

"Mnaaaaaa, Ussop, I'm hungry! Can't we go get some meat?" Luffy seemed to slide down to the floor in starvation

"Ah come on Luffy, we have an appointment to keep! The pirates have work to do too, you know?" Ussop opened the door to the grocery store and took off his hat as he entered.

"Morning Kaya!" Ussop bowed politely at the frail blonde behind the counter. She smiled shyly

"Hello Ussop-san, the boys are waiting for you upstairs. Luffy-san, it's a pleasure to see you"

"Ahh, Hi Kaya" The boy didn't take off his straw hat (despite the lack of manners it showed), he just looked bored, dejected and hungry. Kaya blushed, knowing the boy too well.

"A gift for you, Luffy-san" Luffy found himself presented with a large slap of cooked meat, wrapped up in brown paper for him. The boy ginned as he took the package.

"Thanks Kaya! You're the best!" As he and Ussop walked to the back of the store, she answered after him.

"Anything for our saviour in these times, Don Mugiwara"

--

Three boys sat waiting for their boss nervously. Fondly nicknamed Onion, Pepper and Carrot, were some of the main players of Ussop's 'pirates': a small fraction of the Mugiwara family. After doing some research at their Bosses request, they now waited anxiously for him. But they were more terrified about meeting their Boss's Boss, Monkey D Luffy. It wasn't every day they got to meet the Don.

They stood in greeting as Ussop walked in. Dressed in a smart dark pinstriped suit and a hat in his hands, his black curly hair was tied back in a ponytail. His most prominent feature was his unusually long nose, which currently framed the smile that flashed at his boys as he walked into the room.

"Onion, Pepper, Carrot, I hope you're all okay. Of course, you know Monkey D Luffy…"

The formal introduction was unnecessary. Luffy was the Don of one of the nine big families, and was the three's uppermost Senior. Even those who weren't in the Mugiwara family knew of him.

Luffy walked in on the introduction, gnawing on some meat. The boy made no attempt to blend in; a white pinstripe suit flashed from under his long dark coat that draped his shoulders. And the straw hat from what the family was named was constantly on his head.

"Hey guys! Man, this meat is good!" The three sweat dropped, even if he was their Don, he was still an idiot.

"Um, Luffy? Shall we get down to business then?" He gestured to the available seat and Luffy sat, the others following. The meeting began.

"So, what did you find boys?" Ussop enquired. Pepper ruffled through his papers

"Well, the families are all busy. Kid and Law are both working hard. Law's earning big bucks with some shady smuggling through to other countries. Kid is just using scare tactics." Ussop nodded.

"Onion, what about you're three?" The boy pushed up his glasses and began,

"Capone is doing things properly, at least. He's doing some dealings in the city, and is meeting with Bonney next week to form a deal for land. She meanwhile is just being greedy, as usual. I didn't get to see her much; she was off on the West coast meeting with the Don Whitebeard." Ussop piped in

"Whitebeard? Why is she meeting with him?"

"Old friends, apparently. It'll help her establish links across the country." Luffy swallowed the last of his meat

"Na, I can just talk to Shanks, right?"

"True, she's not the only one with connections." Ussop agreed, and Onion continued

"Apoo is trying to throw his weight around too, but the Cops are onto him. You ask me, he'll be down within the end of the month". The boy's glasses flashed as he finished, his ginger haired friend Carrot began.

"Drake is doing well, but is struggling with the Cops. His old bosses are on his tail, I think he's paying them off with some info at the moment. But the family is still small, and he's too busy with the business with the cops to get involved in our business. Hawkins is getting the family prepared; they're gonna strike Apoo to take them out. Clearly their runners ain't too good, they didn't even get that the cops are in on Apoo. If they're not careful they'll both get taken out at once."

"And Urouge?" Ussop was scribbling notes down as he asked.

"They're the interesting ones. The family have the cops watching them too, after one of the Caporegime took his boys and shot up a diner. Idiots didn't know the joint had cops in it. 10 dead, 17 injured apparently." Pepper whistled at their foolishness and Carrot nodded "I know, right? But here's the best bit. Guess who the Cop chasing them is?" Onion and Pepper frowned at him for an answer

"Roronoa. And he's on the warpath as usual." Ussop groaned

"When's he gonna give it a rest? The man's too dangerous. Not even the other cops like him!" Luffy (who showed he was paying attention, despite appearing asleep) spoke to Ussop.

"Coby said that down at the station people pretty much avoid him, they think he's just as dangerous as the criminals."

"Coby said that? Well I can see why, he's always so serious, and he's getting too involved with the mob. Any wise police give us space, but he's in deep enough to kill him." Pepper turned to his Boss

"I heard someone from Kid's family down at a Bar, said Killer wants his head." The long nosed boss hummed in agreement

"I can understand that, Sanji wants a piece of him too, right Luffy?" The don laughed

"Yea, he hates him. But I don't know why, Zoro seems so nice!"

"Nice! Luffy he wants all the mafia dead! He's a monster!"

"You're exaggerating Ussop! He's not that bad really. He seems so determined…" "To make us _dead_" Ussop interjected

"…Well, yea…but about everything to. He's just trying to achieve something." The long nose blinked and Luffy continued

"Listen to the stories, he arrests a lot of people right? But none he kills, and I hear once they've been questioned he drops the cases. That's why he's still a low rank – others take the convictions and look more impressive. Seems to me that there's just something that he has to do." Luffy smiled at his explanation and the others in the room lapsed into silence. They would dare to complain, but Don Mugiwara was well known for his compassion. And it seemed that the Don favored the crazy cop. Carrot cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, he's been sniffing around the diner case for a while, and over the past couple of days he's been stretching further. Conis, you know, works at the bakery over on 7th­? She told me she saw him spying on Urouge's HQ four days ago" Onion choked

"He _found_ the HQ? And he got away unscathed?"

"Apparently so. Who knows for how long though."

Just as his sentence ended, the room downstairs was filled with the ringing of a telephone.

--

Murmurs filtered through the floorboards as Kaya answered it. The five heads followed the sound of footsteps crossing the grocery store and ascending the stairs to their location. Ussop had risen and opened the door for Kaya before she had a chance to knock.

"Luffy-san, a phone call for you sir"

Luffy reached for the phone and picked it up. Shortly after a click filtered down the line, registering Kaya putting the phone down. He spoke up

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Captain-san" Luffy's face split into a grin

"Robin! How's things?"

"Very well thank you Captain-san. I have some news for you though."

"Ne? What?"

"Apparently, Roronoa Zoro was caught by the Urouge family last night." Luffy was silent for a while.

"How'd you find out?"

"One of their Associates came to the easy last night, shortly after his capture. He mentioned they'd keep him for interrogation for a few days before clearing things up."

"Did he mention where?"

"No, but I'm aware of a few places they use for such business meetings. I would say he'll either be at the docks, the factories by the airport or in oldtown." Luffy nodded down the line

"Call the others; get them to yours in an hour. Thanks Robin"

"Certainly. Goodbye, Captain-san"

Luffy hung up the phone and turned to Ussop

"We gotta go Ussop. Thanks for the info guys, keep up the hard work!" Luffy waved in goodbye to the three boys, and Ussop winked at them

"Later guys"

As the Pair left, the three sunk into their chairs with a sigh. No matter how many times they did it, no matter how nice he was, meeting the crazy Don terrified them.

--

It was difficult to see where he was through the dark. Ears strained to hear telltale signs, some clue to his location. No waves, no planes. Just, quiet. Tranquility… That meant somewhere empty, and that must mean oldtown.

An attempt to move caused him to bite down and avoid the low moan. His arms ached, one felt broken. No use trying to get those to work then. Any further attempts to move were hindered by the pounding headache and the realization he was in fact tied up. He sat kneeled on the floor, feet and hands tied behind his back. He tried to think about what happened, but his mind was still hazy. He dimly recognized the warm trickle down his face as blood, and figured he must've been found from his spying spot. And got a few good cracks to the head when he was.

A door opened, and a shaft of light pained his eyes – too used to the darkness. He glared at the source of the light, assuming that a figure worth glaring at would be standing in the doorway.

Whoever, it was silhouetted against the light as they gave a low chuckle, and closed the door again without saying a thing. Back in the familiar darkness he closed his eyes and silently cursed.

Today was **not** a good day.

-.-.-

* * *

_Woo chapter 1 down! So, a gangster fic! I have read a few and really liked them, but none have finished! So I thought I'd write my own!_

_I love the whole atmosphere of stories like these, I hope I can make it all work. I warn now, I don't plan to make this a happy ending._

_I would love it if anyone had any questions or comments please review and tell me what you think...it'll really help me alot._

_Oh, and any questions about the italian (sicilian?) language involved in the title or titles of characters, I got it all from wikipedia. Not original, but they work and sound pretty cool._

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	2. The Setup

_Hi everyone! Chapter 2! This fic is fairly mature compared to my other fic, so I apologise now for the adult treatment. But gang warfare is never a plesant thing, ne?_

_I dedicate this chapter to my biggest (and arguably only) fan BluCalling, who has already favourited this fic as well as constantly spurring me on with writing PoF. Im glad you liked so far Blu, I am gonna try my hardest to maintain what I percieve as Mafia behaviour (At least, what I've learnt from watching the Godfather too many times than nesecarry :P), but I will say now it's not gonna be perfect, cause I still need to make it fit into the characters and stuff._

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Setup

The sun was passing its peak as Luffy and Ussop made their way down to a dusty old bookshop. It looked closed from the outside – books lining every space in the windows made it difficult to see in. To anyone walking past, it looked like a dull and useless shop, destined to fall under in these times of depression.

And that is exactly what it was. Almost.

The Don cheered as he stepped inside the dusty shop.

"Robiiiiin! Where are you?" He peered around the shop while Ussop closed and locked the door quietly behind him.

"Shhh Luffy, you know not to shout in the shop!" The curly haired boy spoke in an exaggerated hush as he panicked and looked around.

"Indeed, captain-san, please be quiet in my store." The pair were greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman, straight dark hair framing her face. She wore a simple dark skirt and white shirt. On second glance one would notice the skirt was a bit too short, and the shirt one button too undone. She smiled politely and opened a door through to the back.

"Everyone is waiting, captain-san." Luffy grinned and laughed.

"Shihihi, thanks Robin!" Ussop smiled widely at their friend as they all entered the back.

To those passing the bookshop and seeing the nice smart woman would expect it to be an average shop. This was exactly why Robin was the proprietor of the most successful speakeasy in the Big City.

Bars had all but closed, with prohibition outlawing alcohol. This not only destroyed the bars, but gambling joints, showrooms and brothels all fell into disrepute. Gambling was considered a sin, and the women who performed (no matter which way) were evil, tainting society.

But people still wanted the joy, the laughter of the bars. Woman still wanted to waste their money in bets, and men still wanted to have some attractive relief to the daily stress. So they operated in secret. Women led double lives. Men won money and hid the winnings, so no one suspected its origin. The mafia smuggled in all the booze and drugs any city would need.

Nico Robin's speakeasy was one of the most popular bars hidden in the city. Men came for the booze, but they stayed for the women. Robin was famed for her deadly and quiet beauty, and frightening intelligence. She ran the joint well, and customers and staff alike loved the fun it provided. She paid handsomely, thanks to the hefty sum she received being on the Mugiwara payroll. While running the joint (one of the mugiwara family's favorite hangout), she used the goods Don Luffy provides, and helped her boss using her excellent skills for gathering information.

These skills were the reason for the current meeting at the speakeasy.

--

Luffy smiled at the group collected in front of him. They were all different, dangerous, and the best friends the Don could ask for. His inner circle, his nakama.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" The dark haired boy sat at the bar and faced the room. Ussop waved at the group as he sat at a table opposite a big guy with blue hair, who opened his mouth.

"Everything's supa Luffy!" A tall man with a big afro spoke from where he stood leaning against a column.

"We can't help but wonder why we are here though, Luffy." Luffy chucked at his friends' curiosity. As Robin settled herself behind the bar, a redhead who sat a few seats to the right of Luffy spoke up

"It's cause of Roronoa, right?" Luffy groaned.

"Nami! You spoiled my big reveal! The woman tutted.

"Sorry Luffy. Can you explain things for us?" Luffy looked at Nami in confusion. She was as beautiful as Robin, though everyone knew the woman's temper was as fiery as her red hair. Nami was smart, particularly good with tactics and directions. She was one of Don Mugiwara's Consigliere, his top advisors. If you asked her, she'd tell you her specialty was money. Her greed was the main reason she managed the family's finances. As she was being stared at by Luffy, his second Consigliere lit up a cigarette as his leaned against the wall at the end of the bar.

"Maybe Robin-chwan should explain ne Luffy?" The man was slim and pale skinned, dressed in an impeccably smart black suit, with a waistcoat underneath. His long blonde hair obscured one half of his face, but you were able to see one piercing blue eye and an unusually swirly eyebrow.

"Good idea Sanji! Robin, explain it for everyone!" Luffy clapped his feet together and swirled around on his chair, leading Sanji to question why he followed such a kid for a Don. Sanji Black was popular in the Big City – by all the ladies. Handsome, clever and strong, Sanji topped it off by being charming to any female. In his eyes all were queens. His kicks were able to level a building, making him a key fighting force in the Mugiwara family. As Luffy's other Consigliere, Sanji used his wit to help Luffy manage a lot of his business transactions, as well as a lot of the fights they eventually end up in.

The room was quiet as Robin explained.

"Last night, Roronoa Zoro was caught spying on the Urouge Family. He's not been seen since he left work last night, so we can safely assume that Urouge plans to finish him off, once he's got some information the man's bound to have." Sanji snorted round his cigarette

"Good riddance, idiot Marimo putting his head in Mafia business." The blue haired man beside Ussop slammed a fist on the table.

"That's not fair, Sanji bro! I'm sure Roronoa isn't all that bad. Besides, he's super tough, he could be a help!"

The man was Franky, one of the Mugiwara's Caporegime. He, Ussop and the afro adorned Brooke all managed their own gangs, and organized them to assist in Mugiwara business. Ussop's Pirates were good at collecting information on the other families, and helped Robin in her research often. Brooke's Rhumba family was a smart, tough bunch, and managed most of the alcohol and drug pedaling in the city. Franky and his Family were a loud, brash group of ragtags and thieves. Only their big bro Franky could manage them (well, him and their ultimate Boss, Don Luffy). Being the muscle heads they were, the Franky Family were most regularly found in the centre of Mugiwara threats and skirmishes. So it was natural for Franky to think of the cop in terms of strength.

Luffy wasn't thinking that way though.

"Yea Sanji, Franky's right! Zoro seems cool! So we're gonna save him!"

"Cool?! Luffy, you are an idiot at times." Luffy pouted.

"That's no way to describe your Don."

"Yea Sanji, you demon!" Ussop chided and Franky pulled a face at him. They were both silenced by the blonde's glare. Nami wisely butted in

"Well, if we do go after Zoro, we can use the opportunity to take Urouge out." Robin nodded wisely and the room looked at them.

"This may be the best time."

The atmosphere grew heavy and Luffy looked at them all with the authority he rarely showed. It was true, there was no better chance. Brooke rose and walked over to the bar.

"Well then, Miss Nami, what do you suggest?"

Despite his strange appearance, Brooke was a gentlemanly individual, and his family was all as smart and polite as he. Tall, paler and slimmer than Sanji, Brooke scared most away with his tinted round glasses and humongous Afro. He was currently wearing a black suit and pale shirt, decorated with a large cravat. A cane, which harbored his weapon of a sword, hung off his bony arm. Luffy smiled at the group and moved closer as Nami adopted a businesslike tone.

"Well, we should all head out; we don't know how many are there." Franky spoke up.

"What about our soldiers?" It was Luffy who answered.

"No. Just us six go. Robin, you stay here so the easy opens. And call Chopper; tell him to expect us later." Robin nodded at her boss as Sanji elaborated for the Caopregimes.

"This is our first hit on the other families; we need to do this professionally. Just the inner circle; it'll show out strength." Franky nodded in understanding.

"But where are they keeping Roronoa?" Ussop was fiddling with his weapon (a slingshot) as he asked. Robin spoke up quietly.

"Franky didn't mention seeing anyone at the docks when he left there to meet us, and the factories are currently under an investigation by Kid – he's out for any other Don's blood."

"That just leaves Oldtown." Brooke pushed his glasses up as he spoke.

"Indeed, Brooke-san. I believe Urouge uses an abandoned building on the outskirts of the town. There's nothing else around it other than trees – useful to hide in." Nami glanced at a map.

"Should take 15 minutes to get to Oldtown in the cars, 10 minutes more to get to the house."

Luffy, who had been silent throughout the exchange, cracked his knuckles and stood.

"Well then, let's go send this guy flying."

--

The headache wasn't getting any better. If anything the barrage of question he was being asked were just making it worse. As the large man in front of him (with a fist buried in his gut) backed away, a voice filtered into his ears.

"Just tell us Roronoa, what have you learned about the other families?"

Zoro's head was hung as he tried to ignore the man in front of him. He always went a bit too far, now it's gonna get him dead by some fucking Mafia. Not even one of the more powerful; Urouge was one of the weakest of the 9 big families.

When Zoro didn't answer, he received an uppercut that slammed into his jaw. He felt teeth loosen as the momentum swung him backwards and he fell onto his back. The landing crushed his already broken arm, making him bite down on his lip to avoid crying out. Urouge was a big man, muscle just hidden under layers of fat. His bearded face shone with a smirk as he clicked his fingers and two lackeys (almost as big as the Don himself) lifted the cop up onto a chair.

Zoro couldn't tell (his eyes were still unfocused – too used to the dark. The fact one was swollen shut didn't help matters), but he figured he must look a mess. Blood dripped from his busted nose, mingling with the trail from the original hit to the skull and all dripped onto his shirt. A rope was tied around his waist to keep him upright on the chair. The don watched disinterestedly as Zoro racked a cough, spitting blood and teeth onto the floor.

"You've been taking this for hours now, Roronoa. Surely you realize we're just going to finish you anyway?" Zoro still didn't talk. "You could at least tell us something, and then we wouldn't have to do this." A wave of his arm caused the two men to go at him – one punched Zoro across the face, the other just below the gut. He heaved as his organs took the blow, and damned the bastard who just broke his cheekbone.

To his testament though, the cop didn't utter any more than a grunt under the painful assault. Urouge growled and strode over to Zoro, gripping his face in his fist and wrenching it up to meet his gaze.

"Just tell me, Roronoa. What are the other families up to? Who are they targeting?" He squeezed harder, pushing Zoro's already smashed face together. "Don't you get we'll lay off you in you tell us?" Zoro just smirked, his eyes flashing with defiance, and muttered thickly through his numb and bleeding face.

"Well, you're just gonna kill me anyways, what's the point in going down easy?" The large don roared in anger and flew his fist into Zoro's face, knocking the chair and the man on it back onto the floor. The captive's broken arm crushed between the back of the chair and his heavy weight, resulting in an involuntary cry of pain. Urouge grinned at the cry, and paused to listen to Zoro's heavy gasps of pain. He turned to his lackeys.

"Let's leave our guest to think, fellas." At that, the three men left the cop in the upturned chair on the floor, and exited the room.

Zoro's chest heaved as he tired to calm himself. The pain in this arm was torturous; with every movement he felt his body grind on the broken arm. The door slammed shut – from the stairs leading down to where he was the cop figured he was in a basement. No way anyone could hear him down here.

Silence rang again in the dark room, permeated only by the hushed gasps of the pained and broken prisoner.

-.-.-

* * *

_Okay, so chapter down! I apologise for my shamless fangirling enjoying a bit of mild Zoro torture, but you know, I loved it! :P Urouge is a mean bastard, and violence would be the only way to get info out of Zoro. If it worked that is._

_I hope the family discussion worked. I found it a bit tough to involve and introduce all the charaters in what I hoped was a fairly fast paced conversation, so if anyone cared to let me know how they found it I would hugely appreciate it._

_Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	3. The First Hit

_Hi there! Welcome to another chapter of Cosa Nostra! Before I begin, I feel I should explain the title a bit. For those who are interestd in the terms I use, go on Wikipedia, as it is all explained very interestingly there._

_Cosa Nostra was the supposed orignial name for the Sicilian Mafia, who were the original mafia. It translates as "Our Thing" and was used by people not in the mafia to describe them, because there was no need to say it themsevles. Mafia members would introduce eachother as cosa nostra, as part of their thing (i.e. another Mafia member). Early sicilian mafia were formed to protect civilians during rebellion and whatnot, a righteous criminal, which reminds me of a very Mugiwara type thing_

_I decided to use it as my title because reading the article reminded me of the SHs, and as all the characters involved (particularly the main characters, Luffy and Zoro), have highly different backgrounds, but are all part of "our thing"._

_I hope that clears things up. But seriously, check out the article, its awesome._

_Thanks Blu for reviewing, I'm glad I'm sticking to the era so far. The idea of speakeasy's fascinates me, and I think Robin would run a kickass speaksy. I just had to involve the Rumbas, as soon as I decided Brooke would be a Caporegime (a captain of a lower group of gansters, who would order them around on behalf of the actual don), it just had to be the Rumbas he led._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The First Hit

It was almost dark when two black cars pulled up in a dead street. Nothing was prsent but dirty newspapers and litter. Oldtown was pretty much a ghost town these days, most of those who lived in the hellhole upped sticks to the east coast a long time ago. Everyone went searching for fortune in the East; it was ruining the population of the Big City.

At least it left the area clear of witnesses.

Franky and Brooke were out of their car first. The lanky man carefully scanned around the area while Franky did a quick dash round, to check for anyone watching in the shadows. He returned shortly after with the all clear.

Ussop got out the same time as Nami. She merely brushed down her dress (a short black number, classy and revealing, hidden with a smart jacket) and casually observed the roofs of nearby buildings for hitmen. All clear. She nodded and Ussop hurried ahead, taking up his pre planned position hidden at the end of the street.

The Caporegime was a sharpshooter, one of the best. Those in the know called him Sogeking, king of Snipers. So he gave cover fire for the group during fights. Thanks to him, everyone had always gotten out of danger safely.

He turned to look at his family as Luffy and Sanji ascended from the second vehicle. Both looked serious, primed and ready for battle. Sanji lit himself a cigarette as Luffy nodded down the street towards their destination.

"Let's go" He stretched his arm around in preparation while they marched down the street. The atmosphere was deadly – none were disillusioned to what would happen tonight.

The Strawhats were preparing for war.

--

Roronoa Zoro was too busy coughing the blood to hear what his tormentor was saying to him. When the contents of his mouth trickled down his chin, he raised his eyes to the Mafia man.

"You don't look to good, Roronoa." Urouge's expression wore superiority as he looked down at the cop.

His lackeys had picked the green haired bastard up from the floor, and he currently sat facing him. He could tell the man was in pain. His arm was twisted and crushed at a wrong angle; blood trickled from his head and mouth. The nose, the don noted, was pretty smashed (he reminded himself to compliment the fellas on their punches), and the dark eyes were heavy with pain.

But the eyes still shone. And that made Urouge mad.

They'd had the cop for two days now. Two days of questions and punches and not a word. Everyone and their mothers knew Roronoa was obsessed with brining down the mob, if anyone was gonna know the facts it was him. But the bastard just sat there and took everything, uttering little more than a pained cry.

This would be the last attempt.

"So, Roronoa" The captive noted the lackeys moving behind him, and began to dread why they were there "You still don't feel like tell me anything?" Zoro felt his unbroken hand be held in a tight grip while he answered with silence. Urouge frowned.

"Fine." The man waved his hand and the man behind Zoro pushed his thumb forwards the wrong way. A sickening crack filled the room as it broke, which was immediately followed by Zoro's closed off exclamation of pain. He wouldn't give the fuckers the satisfaction of crying.

"Nothing?" The man paused, letting his prisoner suffer for a moment "Tell me about Capone."

Zoro kept quiet, and was rewarded with a broken finger.

"Bonney?" The only noise was Zoro's heavy breathing, and the crack of another bone fracturing.

"How about Kid?" Zoro could've sworn the bastard behind didn't even wait for him to not answer before he broke his index finger.

"Law?" Zoro drew blood as the last finger was snapped, biting viciously on his lip.

"You disappoint me, Roronoa. Tell me about Luffy" Zoro managed to grunt in amusement through his pained expression.

"You've got no more fingers left to break." Urouge flashed with anger before he replied.

"True. But no matter. I guess you won't be telling me anything."

Zoro's answering snort was heavy in contempt. They knew he'd say no more. Through the tired and pain-filled haze surrounding him, Zoro could vaguely feel the men loosening the ropes around him, and pulling him up from the chair. His silence was damming, and he knew it. This was gonna be it.

"You are of no more use to me." Zoro was too busy keeping himself upright to notice the cold metal pressing into his temple. But he heard the gun cock.

Then he heard a mini explosion above him, and saw sweet blackness as he crashed to the floor.

--

The family approached the house in a v shape, Luffy just in front of his followers. The house itself was grand and clearly in disrepair. A relic to old times. The perfect place to do some dirty work unseen.

Franky used some of his home made explosives to blow the front door. It catapulted into the house, and the noise shook the area. As the six walked in the entrance was filling with Urouge Mob members.

Thankfully, the Mugiwara Family was not trying to be quiet.

Urouge men were dropping like flies from an unseen foe. Brooke grinned; the king of snipers was living up to his name. The tall man rushed forward, drawing his sword from his cane. With lightning speed, he thrust his weapon at as many opponents as possible. As they fell, Franky rushed past him

"Supa! Brooke Bro that was great!" Franky used his huge arms to punch out many guards, and they crashed back onto the floor.

"Why thank you, Franky. You are fighting well yourself! Yohohohohoho!" Brooke continued laughing as he fended off more attackers.

Luffy, Nami and Sanji walked through the fight, barely paying attention to the carnage. Sanji kicked a guard out his path as Nami shouted to their two friends.

"I think you two will be enough for this lot!" Franky grinned

"There's only what, 20 of them? Easy!"

"I could beat them all myself even, Nami. You should finish the business." Brooke laughed it off, but Sanji's voice took a dark tone as they walked away.

"Don't forget why we're here. No mercy."

--

Urouge moved out of the hallway to find the source of the rather loud inturruption. He was greeted with most of his men dead on the floor. Those left were battling two frighteningly strong men, and he noticed they seemed to be losing. But the Don's eyes were trained on the three blocking the scene of the killing. Notably the boy in the middle.

Monkey D Luffy.

Without words being spoken, the pair rushed at each other. Snarls could be heard as they punched and clawed at each other. Nami nudged the blonde, getting him to tear his eyes from the vicious fight.

"C'mon, Sanji-kun." The two ran off where Urouge had just appeared from. When the large man noticed this, he went to chase after them. A voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Your fight is with me, Urouge." Despite his small stature, Luffy was an intimidating presence, and the larger man turned to face him.

"Mugiwara. What do you want from this fight?" Urouge looked confused as Luffy put up his fists.

"Sorry Urouge, its just business. You're in the way." In a split second, he was infront of Urouge and his fist was in the man's face. He fell backwards and stared up at the straw hat wearing boy.

"In the way? You're declaring war with us? Why now?" As he rose to his feet, Luffy replied softly

"Kidnapping Zoro." Urouge almost laughed out loud.

"Roronoa? What's he got to do with it?" Luffy sighed. Typical, the musclehead didn't even realise what he'd done wrong.

"You went too far, kidnapping a cop. The other families knew it. Why else do you think Zoro's still alive?" Luffy spoke between blows "He might be an annoyance, but he doesn't deserve to die for it. You're not strong enough to manage in the fight, so you're the first to go."

"Ha! You, Mugiwara, are the strangest Don I have ever heard of." Before he could insult anymore, Luffy's fist sent the man flying into the wall. When he clambered out of the rubble, Urouge looked up to see an expression of sadness on his opponents face, and a gun in his hand.

"You don't understand. And that's why you were always the weakest of the big families. Goodbye, Urouge."

The killing shot was unheard to all but the strawhat don who fired it.

--

It was Nami who found the door first; a simple storeroom door with a padlock locking it. It took little more than a smile in his direction to get Sanji to break the door down with a ferocious kick. As they peered into the hole, the shaft of light behind them illuminated their shadows across the dark, dusty room. Sanji moved forwards

"Please, let me go first Nami-swan! It may not be safe for your lovely self." The smoker took three steps down the stairs.

The smell of blood assaulted his senses. Clearly some bad shit had been going on down here.

Nami appeared at his shoulder as she descended the staircase. When his foot hit the concrete floor, he heard a gasp behind him. Nami pointed to the middle of the room.

"Sanji-kun. Is he…?" Sanji glanced around the darkness to settle upon a slumped figure.

Were they too late?

--

Everything was dull, fuzzy in his mind. He could barely see – not that the darkness in the room was helping. After a few minutes he realized he was staring at the floor – so it was clear why he couldn't see much. Murmurs came from somewhere over his shoulder, but that was bound to be the Urouge bastard or someone.

But, that voice was high. A woman's.

His mind ached as he tried to remember. A bang? It wasn't a gun. An explosion? Then it went dark. He only wished his mind worked as quickly as his pain receptors were currently doing.

When dull footsteps stopped at the cop's side and none too gently kicked him, he made a vain attempt to move. The second he moved either of his limbs, pain seared through them. Giving up, he struggled back on the floor with a groan.

"Holy shit! Nami-swan, he's alive!" Firm hands rolled Roronoa Zoro over and the two who stood above him surveyed the damage. Zoro looked through his beaten and bruised eyes at these two new people. _They look familiar…_Zoro tried to place them, but was in no mind stay conscious, let alone think.

--

Sanji inspected the man grimly, he didn't look good. Nami was gently poking and prodding his wounds, checking his health. The blond just frowned, that Urouge bastard sure did a number on the shit cop.

Not that he didn't deserve it. Roronoa had been sniffing around the wrong people for too long now. But the Don's orders were absolute, and the Don wanted to help the guy for some reason. Nami frowned and winced as she looked at Zoro's bleeding and bruises and broken appendages.

"Hmmm, he's pretty hurt. Can you carry him somehow, Sanji-kun?" The man's cheery voice sounded out of place in the dark surroundings

"Of course, Nami-swan! I could carry a mountain for you!" Sanji hoisted the man's weight up and slung Zoro's arm around his shoulder. This earned him a snort from the unconscious man, but nothing else. Jeez, the guy was heavy! Sanji's lithe body had difficulty supporting it.

When Nami noticed the man's valiant struggle, she put Zoro's other arm around her shoulder, and the pair dragged him out of the hell of a basement. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they found their friends standing around their Don. The house was quiet.

Franky and Ussop stood near their Boss, whose face was sheltered by his straw hat. Brooke was standing over the now decapitated body of Urouge, with a bloody sword at his side.

"We didn't want him to suffer." Luffy seemed to notice the arrival of his advisors without even looking. The upset in his voice was obvious. "Is Zoro okay?" Sanji sucked on his cigarette as Nami answered.

"He's beaten like hell, but Chopper can patch him up." Luffy nodded briefly. After a few moments of tense silence, Sanji spoke up, louder than nessecary,

"Let's go, before the cops show. Ussop, Franky, don't forget the fireworks." The Mugiwara family began to leave, trying to forget the destruction they left in their wake.

When Sanji and Brooke carefully lifted Zoro into the car, the area shook with the sounds of an explosion.

"Looks like those two cleared things up." Nami opened the door of the other car for her boss "You okay Luffy?" The boy nodded briefly as he whispered.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Brooke has a few cuts and Ussop sprained his ankle, they're heading to Chopper's in that car. The rest of us are heading to the safehouse for a bit." She sat next to him as she explained the plan. Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Remember to thank Chopper tomorrow." Nami smiled as Franky got in the front of the vehicle.

"We're all gonna go visit him, remember?" The boy brightened at the thought and smiled as they headed out on their way. It was done now, no point being sad. And they got Zoro out okay, and none of his nakama got hurt. Franky turned towards them from the driver's seat.

"Super job boss, that'll shake things up a bit."

-.-.-

* * *

_Woo! Another chapter down! I don't even know how many guys out there are reading this, but I hope you're enjoying it if you do. It's pretty much for my own amusement anyway._

_I didn't really want to focus on fighting much in this chapter (it all goes a bit fast, but I was having trouble writing it), its not the important factor. A hit wouldn't really be large and drawn out, it would be in, fight, hit, out, the longer they fought the more chance of being caught, you know? So thats why I didn't bother describing the fight much._

_Anyone have any comments or advise for me, I would be very appreciative if you reviewed._

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	4. The Request

_Hey there everyone! Glad to see people getting interested in Cosa Nostra! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and faourites it has recieved._

_Review Replies:_

_Blu: Oh blu, I love you. You rock. I did hesitate on the killing at first, but then in a fight for power, other families wouldn't leave others alive. So we just have to accept it! But I'm glad you liked Luffy's darkness, I feel taking something as heavy as a life would really affect the kid._

_Sorry, but on the Zoro/Chopper reaction, I have had to make Chopper a normal human. This is in a univerese like ours, there are no such things as devil fruits and certinaly no such thing as talking reindeer men. It sucks, I know._

_Yusukes: Aww you are too kind! I've loved other gangster fanfics I've read, but most are unfinished. So the idea for one began to form, and as in the future I want to write a fic about more recent events in the manga (blantant Zoro/Luffy angst I am obsessed) but I wanted practice at writing all the characters. I'm finding it tought fitting them all in! My great respects to Oda for managing!_

_So here's chapter 4, not really much action or anything I'm afriad, but enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Request

All those in the know knew that Tony Tony Chopper was an honorable doctor, working with anyone in The Big City who needed help. He was without prejudice, sticking to his oath of curing anyone who was sick, no questions asked.

He was also high up on the Mugiwara payroll.

No matter how honorable a doctor he was, honesty and caring didn't pay too well.

The doctor was young (technically, not even a doctor as he hadn't been to med school yet), but everyone knew that he's had the best training in the city. His aunt, who raised him, was the renowned Doctrine, the best physician in the city before her unfortunate demise.

Unable to afford looking after himself, Chopper began healing those in his poor neighborhood who were in need of treatment. When they paid pretty well for his services, he found himself unexpectedly running him own, so be it illegal, practice. But as times grew harder, less and less people could afford to pay him. Being the kind hearted boy he was, he treated them anyway, but quickly found himself running out of money for supplies.

So, when a group of ragtag mobsters with a girl with a ridiculously high fever stormed in asking for help, there was no way he could refuse. So pleased the Mugiwara family was with the treatment of their member Nami Mikan that Chopper was graciously welcomed as Nakama, and offered his services in the aid of smuggling contraband goods into the city. He regularly stored illegal goods in his home, and these were later collected by his friends in the family.

So it came as no surprise to see the Consigliere Sanji and Caporegime Brooke at his door. When anyone of his friends was hurt, he patched them up free of charge. That's what friends did for each other.

He was very surprised however, to see a battered cop between their arms.

"Ahh! Sanji! Brooke! What happened here!" Chopper quickly ushered them inside, checking no one was watching the back entrance of his house. He saw Ussop run up behind them and hurried him inside "What did you do to him?!" Sanji not so gently dropped the unconscious man on the Sofa in Chopper's living room, and lit a cigarette.

"We didn't do anything to him. Urouge did." Chopper hurried over to some cabinets, pulling out medical equipment and thrusting it at Brooke, who placed it next to Zoro's prone form as he and Ussop laid him flat on the sofa.

"Urouge? Why have you got him then?" Zoro was known for getting in too deep, even to Chopper. Sanji answered by sighing in a way only a long suffering man can do

"The Don said so." Chopper brought in some disinfectant and a bowl of warm water while Brooke explained.

"Don likes the cop apparently, thinks he could be a big help. So when he got caught spying on Urouge, he took the opportunity." Chopper looked confused as he began peeling off Zoro's bloodstained shirt, and Ussop squirmed as he assisted

"Luffy did in Urouge, and freed Roronoa. It's the signal for the start. War'll be starting any day now." Sanji blew out a stream of smoke at the end of his explination. Ussop, Brooke and Chopper fell quiet. It was a well known fact amongst the inner circle of the family that Don Mugiwara did not like killing opponents. To take out a hit weighed heavy on the boy's mind, and they knew he'd be suffering right now. They all reminded themselves to try and cheer the kid up when they saw him.

A low snore returned their attention to the patient.

"So what was Zoro doing round there anyway?" Chopper finally managed to remove the offending shirt, and clucked as he saw the bruises and cuts on Zoro's torso. Ussop paled and moved away whilst he elaborated, to allow Brooke to help clean up the wounds.

"He, he was looking for leads I guess, like always."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Urouge thought he could get some info out the shit-cop." Sanji looked disinterestedly at the sleeping body "By the looks of it, the idiot didn't spill anything, either."

Sanji and the room fell into silence as Chopper surveyed the broken limbs, and all the conscious people were suddenly grateful they were not in the cop's place.

--

There were safe houses spread across the city, for use whenever it is needed. Mainly family member's homes were used, and in this instance it was lavishly decorated abode of Nami's.

The homeowner herself was in the kitchen, cooking a quick snack for her guests. Luffy and Franky sat in the Living room quietly, listening to the sizzling of bacon.

The don had barely uttered a word since leaving Oldtown, and it pained his friends to see him that way. They were all aware of how much their boss despised having to kill others, but also realized that to achieve what he wanted; the kid had no choice but to.

Nami returned, and placed a large helping of meat in front of the straw hatted boy.

"Here you go, Luffy, you're hungry right?" Nami tried her best to sound cheerful as she sat opposite her Don. Luffy merely nodded and began to eat.

Franky was almost in tears. For a big guy, he sure was sensitive. When he saw the behavior of his Boss and Bro, a lump formed in his throat. He stood and excused himself hurriedly

"I'm just gonna…go scope out the street." He hurried out, trying in vain to quell the tears running down his cheeks.

Now alone, Nami turned to the sad boy.

"C'mon Luffy, snap out of it." Her voice was soft, and Luffy heaved a deep, shuddering breath.

"…I hate it, Nami. The look in their eyes, before they die."

"I know…it has to be done." She scooted closer to him and rested a hand on his knee in silent support.

"But why? I don't want to kill anymore." Nami sighed

"Because you are our Don. You do it to show the world, to achieve your dream, and to protect us." Luffy was quiet as he answered

"…I know…but, it just hurts so much."

Together they sat in silence, side by side, unaware of any other way to handle to situation. Just being there, that was all they could do.

--

"Bandages."

Chopper had become clerical as he splinted and wrapped up Zoro's broken arm. Fractured too many times, Chopper frowned at the extent of the damage. Hands, both smashed, and fingers were useless for now. This man was going to be motionless in his limbs for quite some time until they reset.

Ice packs reduced the swelling over his face, allowing Chopper to further inspect the cuts and fractures there. The torso was already bandaged tight, to protect the broken ribs and bruised organs. Any small cuts were stitched up, and Chopper was almost done cleaning the man up.

Brooke was still assisting, and Ussop and Sanji watched the proceedings from the open plan kitchen. Sanji made the group coffee as they waited, and discussed the next shipment with Chopper.

"So, it'll be in a few days?" Sanji was counting supplies in his head as he asked. Chopper nodded without turning round.

"You don't mind if I take some out for my stocks?"

"Of course not, just run it through with Nami-swan tomorrow."

Chopper tied off the final bandage and leaned back, wiping the shaggy brown hair from out of his eyes. The doctor was still a kid, and adorable. Short, with a big mop of brown hair, Tony Tony looked more like a little animal with his big eyes and button nose. All his friends found him too cute, and they found it useful in avoiding the cops. No one ever suspected someone as loveable and smart as Tony Tony Chopper.

"Done. I gave him some sedative, so he'll probably stay asleep until midday now." Sanji and Ussop moved back into the living room, and the four looked down at the bandaged man as Sanji patted Chopper on the back.

"Good job, Chopper, thanks."

"Shut up, bastard! That doesn't make me happy you know!" The doctor wasn't too good at taking compliments. "What are you gonna do with him now anyway?" Brooke wiped his hands

"Take him home, I guess. You know where he lives, right Ussop?" The sniper nodded and Sanji put out his cigarette in his now empty coffee mug.

"We'll take him back, before the sun rises too high. The Don requests we leave a message with him as well…"

Chopper watched the three carry the heavy body out to the car, and waved them goodbye before slumping down on the sofa just used as a treatment table. The doctor was amazed at what Luffy wanted from the cop.

He wondered if it would all work out.

--

At this late hour, Sanji silently praised Ussop's pirates for their excellent research on their wayward cop. It made taking him back home a whole lot easier.

The offending green-haired bastard was still out cold, lying across the back seat of the car with his head resting on the bony Brooke's lap. Ussop sat upfront; with Sanji as he drove, and directed the vehicle to the address he'd been given.

"…Are you sure this is the right area, Ussop?" Brooke spoke up from the back, eyes never leaving the view from the window. Ussop sighed as he answered

"I was surprised too, but Carrot tailed him and everything. He definitely lives up here. I've had thought he lived in somewhere a bit more up market."

"He's only an officer, nothing special." Sanji added, pointing out a low status can mean a low wage.

The neighborhood was one the family was aware of, but not overly bothered in entering too often. Franky's brothers regularly frequented the area for some smaller and more violent misdemeanors, but it wasn't worth the Mugiwara's time.

Dark and dirty streets were lined with old and broken buildings, rising high in the sky. Corners were littered with dealers, pimps and thugs. Nothing major, but constant gang activity left it a dump. Most of the Big City left it to rot, eventually planning to cut it out like the blemish it was, or demolish the lot to make way for something better. That's just they way of the place nowadays, with all the change goin' on.

So unsurprisingly, it was the last place they would consider homing a mafia obsessed cop.

Sanji pulled up in a dark alley, and he and Ussop dragged Zoro out of the car.

"Stay in the car, Brooke, keep on lookout."

"Yes Sanji sir!" Brooke waved the group off and settled himself in the car, humming a ditty to himself to pass the time.

Sanji had planned to break into the apartment block they knew contained Zoro's apartment, but found it much easier than expected.

"…Whod've thought the door wouldn't lock?" Ussop chuckled, trying to lighten the mood as the pair attempted to maneuver the heavy man through the hallways with as much stealth they could manage. Sanji noted with disgust the yellowing dirty wallpaper peeling off the walls, and tried to ignore the suspicious stains on the thin walls and floors.

"Here, 303. Can you get the door?" Ussop mimed an effort of trying to reach the door, but almost collapsed under the weight he carried. Sanji sighed deeply and kicked the door open.

It swung in a wide arc easily, and the group shuffled in to the quiet apartment. Ussop switched on a lamp and the pair were surprised to find what was illuminated by the bare bulb.

So, they never really expected a cop as work-focused as Zoro to live in luxury, but they at least thought he was comfortable. Not quite as much as Sanji or Ussop, maybe a modest apartment like Chopper's. But definitely not like this. Sanji decided to dislike the man more by the lack of care for his home.

The cream walls were streaked and dirty, from lack of cleaning and refurbishment. In front of them, a tiny room spread out, leading to an even tinier kitchen open plan on one side, and a bedroom and bathroom on the other. Furniture was sparse and old, a moth-eaten sofa and wobbling coffee table sat in the centre of the room, and a bookcase sat on the opposite wall. The only electronics were a lamp, radio and telephone.

"C'mon, I think the bedroom's over there."

Sanji led the way to the bedroom, unwillingly catching a glimpse in a bathroom so filthy just thinking about it made his hair curl. As they walked into the bedroom, they were surprised at what they found.

Nothing. The room was empty save a wardrobe in one corner and three swords balanced gently by the door. Ussop blinked in surprise

"Huh? Where the hell would he sleep?" Sanji shrugged, nudging Ussop back into the living room.

"Sofa?"

Zoro was yet again dropped heavily onto a sofa, and Ussop straightened him out as Sanji left a note on the coffee table, in the cop's clear view.

"C'mon, let's get out of this hellhole before we catch something." Sanji lit a cigarette and the pair walked out, shutting the door and going back to check on the Don they so worried for.

--

The dull throbbing of his limbs was muffled by the itchy bandages surrounding them.

"What the…" Zoro spoke to himself in confusion. His mind searched for memory as he lay in the most painless position he could at that time. Which still hurt.

The pain was an obvious reminder of the hours in that basement. That bastard's face, the goons and the punches and the questions and the hurting.

And the gun. Didn't he get shot?

With a groan, Zoro's hand lifted to his head and he moved to a sitting position. His body was expertly bandaged, as used to injuries as he was lead him to figure it wouldn't take too long to recover. But his mind couldn't place how he'd got the dressings. Through the darkness a voice sang, a woman, and a man with her. The cop vaguely recalled hands lifting him up and a group of familiar gangsters in a room as he saw daylight for the first time in days.

If his mind hadn't already figured out those people saved him, the note on his table filled out the rest.

A scrawled note, folded haphazardly as if with little care or time involved. Zoro opened it and read it quickly. He was glad he was sitting down, as it was one thing he certainly didn't expect.

_ Roronoa Zoro, _

_We have paid attention to you for some time, an officer as interesting as yourself _

_is considered interesting for our organization. This is part of the reason we decided _

_to aid you in your escape from the Urgouge family. But we request a_

_ payment for our services, and wish to meet with you shortly._

_Correspondence will be sent soon with more details, in the meantime we _

_advise you spend some time in The Nico Bookstore, on 12__th__._

_From there we will be able to arrange a meeting with our organization._

_ Yours,_

_ Nami Mikan,_

_ Consilerge, Mugiwara Family_

Zoro put down the note and laughed out loud. All these years of trailing and getting in too deep with the mafia, and now, _finally_ he had an in.

If he knew it'd be that easy, hed've got himself caught long before.

* * *

_So there's chapter 4! I will just explain some of the grammer in this chapter, words like hed've and stuff that aren't really writted properly. Just imagine how someone would talk and slur words together and it makes sense, I'm trying to write this as it was being spoken, so at times sentences can be a bit fast paced and long and things but just imagine I was sat there talking to you_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	5. The Meeting

_Hi Everyone! After just a few days since the end of PoF, I'm back with a new chapter of Cosa Nostra! I've been busy planning out this fic, it's not going to be as long as PoF and I plan to make it a little bit darker! Oh we know I love the angst._

_Thanks to all who have review and read so far_

_Review Responses:_

_Blu: I think Nami would leave her name, the SHs are hardly normal after all! And they know Zoro wouldn't turn them in, call it Luffy's animal instincts! And besides, the mafia were well known by cops and public alike during prohibition, they were just too scared to go up against them. Yea, less action all round I plan, mafiosa are hardly fight fight fight, just a flash of the ol' extreme violence now and again! :D_

_Yusuke: lol I got back to writing and totally forgot my style in this fic! I need to pick it back up, but I'm gald you like it. Yea, I would love for Chopper to still be a reindeer, but it just wouldn't work in this AU. Others, maybe, but not this one._

_Wandering Swordsman: I wanted Zoro's home to be a mess, kind of reflecting how he doesn't really care about posessions or anything. I see it similar to his life, he lives for his dream, and doesn't need posessions slowing him down. Plus I like the idea of him being poor and everything while the rest of the crew are well off. But I'm a sucker for the mild angst and meanness to Zoro as you well know :P_

_Kitsune: I hope the Zoro/Luffy characterisations don't make people skip my fics, as the ones I've written so far (at least) aren't yaoi or anything. It's just I love the relationship between the pair, and eventually plan to write my uber fic on their strange relationship. Its explained as "not yet named" on my profile. But thank you, I'm trying to keep a fairly mature style to this fic, so that it fits with the seriousness of being involved in the mafia. I hope I can make it work_

_Cogasha: You make me blush, and I strongly recommend reading more that is far better than me. Got check out Treestar, or Clarobell, or Wishing for a Zoro Plushie, or X parrot, or AstroKender, or anything else! They are all my influences, and more besides. But thank you, so much_

_So you couldn't keep me down for long! Here's chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Meeting

It took some weeks before Zoro's wounds were healed enough to be back on the job. But as soon as he was able to curl his fingers back into a fist, he was back at the office as usual.

The other officers kept away even more than usual, now all fully aware of what happened down in Oldtown. After all, they were the ones that had to clean up the mess. And they'd all been told about what the chief saw when he went to check on Zoro; more bandages and bruises than he'd ever seen. It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest.

Not that Zoro gave a damn anyway. His workmates never cared for him, and he didn't care for them either. Just a bunch of power hungry layabouts, thinking they are a lot more righteous than they are. Zoro didn't become a cop for the glory.

He did it for his dream.

Easing himself to his desk, sitting to prepare some monotonous paperwork he'd been assigned, the green haired cop thought back to days when life seemed so much simpler.

He remembered running through the streets, trying to catch up with the girl in front of him.

He remembered swords, and training, a kind old man who gave him the first place he had to call home.

He remembered dark words murmured behind closed doors, threats and heavy conversations.

He remembered the concerned girl's face as they both eavesdropped on a talk Zoro couldn't understand.

He remembered screams, and shots. And the body at the foot of the stairs.

Zoro thought back to simpler days, still hard times, but happier, with friends who cared for him. That all went in a flash of blood and gunshots, and gave him what he lived for.

He shook the images out of his head. No point reminiscing when he had work to finish.

He was so busy with all the paperwork, that he didn't notice the noisy group of beaten up bros who were watching him intently as they were carted into a cell after lewd behaviour.

--

"I think it's a bad idea."

Sanji was as blunt as ever as he stood in Chopper's living room for the second time in two days. He found himself in the same position as last night, standing near the kitchen as the doctor's sofa was occupied with a groaning Don, Ussop and the doctor himself.

"But Sanjiiiii! I've told you, he seems cool! Plus he's strong, remember?"

The blonde ground his teeth through his cigarette, annoyed at a conversation he had been involved in too many times recently.

Almost the whole crew were there, minus Robin as she was busy with the bar, and Brooke who was busy playing there tonight (the easy got particularly busy when musician Brooke played piano). After a lengthy discussion about the next few deliveries coming in, and organizing what Chopper would be stashing for them, the talk slowly came back around to green haired cop.

Nami reclined in a chair as she nodded at the cook.

"Sanji-kun is right, he is a danger. He knows too much, and without the protection of being a cop then plenty of others could chase after him."

"Haiii Nami swan! As smart as always!" Sanji's bleats of joy were largely ignored by the room. Ussop muttered from Luffy's side

"He didn't seem all that bad yesterday"

"He was unconscious yesterday, Ussop bro" Franky wisely pointed out.

"True…but I didn't think he seemed that bad when I was treating him. And he must've gone through a whole lot to get that hurt." Chopper frowned, remembering all the wounds "No way he would've been that injured if he had just spilled what Urouge wanted to know"

Ussop nodded in agreement, and Luffy looked thoughtfully at his nakama.

"Did he get the message?" Franky nodded

"I've had my bros follow him the past few days; he definately got it, but so far he's just going about his business as usual."

"He's back at work?"

"Apparently, Nami-sis. Though even more unpopular now than he was before." Sanji snorted

"Understandable. After being caught by a mob, I guess it makes the cops antsy that something else might happen when they're there." Nami nodded

"If that's the case he might not last there much longer"

Luffy at this point jumped out of his seat, cheering and grinning

"Yosh! If he leaves the cops he has to work somehow, so he can work for us!"

Sanji and Nami deadpanned

"Baka! He's still a dangerous Marimo shithead! How can we trust someone that obsessed with bringing the mafia down?!"

"Who said that's what he's trying to do? I hear he's just asking questions, he's never tried to take a family out."

"Well…but…Oh fuck Luffy, if you want to ask him then do it, you're the Don"

Luffy cheered, but Sanji continued

"But he's trouble, I'm fucking sure of it"

Luffy wasn't listening to his Consigliere's warning. He was too busy discussing with his friends sitting next to him about how cool Zoro will be as the newest member of the Mugiwara family,

--

He was being watched.

As he walked home, there was one thing Zoro was positive of, and that was he was being trailed. Being a cop heavily involved with gangster happenings, it was something he was used to noticing.

But man, it sure as hell made him paranoid.

Barely glancing behind, the cop shrugged up his coat, trying to hide his face as he turned onto a busy main street. He still felt the eyes upon him, so quickly lost himself amongst the traffic of people.

The recent events had made him warier than usual, and his still bandaged fist balled as he hurried in the crowd. Who knows who's watching.

Some period of endless walking followed, and soon Zoro found himself…not where he expected to be.

Not that he was lost though, no way in hell _he_ ever got lost.

The neighbourhood seemed pretty swish, clearly nowhere near his house then. Fancy shops lined the streets, looking a bit dusty as people no longer could afford to go there.

Zoro paused at a street sign, 7th Avenue.

His fist clenched around the note in his pocket. He knew it off by heart now, so didn't need to second guess the address of the bookstore on it.

Maybe it was time to start reading.

--

It was still pretty early, only ten o'clock, and business didn't pick up 'til midnight. Robin knew only regulars and staff were about this time of night.

She sighed, cleaning a glass and wondering when something interesting would happen.

A tinkling of a door opening was to bring her interest sooner than she thought.

She rose graciously, knowing with business this slow she had time to welcome guests. Robin rose up her private staircase and entered her shop. Upon opening the storeroom door, she smiled knowingly at the guest who had arrived.

Zoro was eyeing books with little interest. He was never much of a literary person, preferring to settle things with action rather than words.

When the door to his side opened, narrowed eyes observed the woman passing through it.

He knew Nico Robin, most cops did. Her bookstore was reputable, and her 'easy in the back was popular amongst even the cops. It was the only reason it was still open, after all. The cop straightened and nodded at the woman.

"Nico Robin."

"Officer Roronoa? A pleasure to meet you" She smiled politely, and something distrustful stirred in Zoro's gut.

"I was recommended your store by a patron." She watched his eyes shift around the room, as if searching for a trap, which only made her amusement greater, and her eyes glinted in something akin to humor.

"Is that the case? Well, I believe we have material suited to you in the back. Please follow me."

Robin turned and walked through the door she had just entered, feeling Zoro follow wordlessly behind her. The 'easy's inhabitants watched as they both entered, but staff and regulars alike knew by the bar owner's expression this wasn't something for them to pay attention to if they valued their ears.

Robin walked behind the bar and motioned Zoro to sit. When he had, a glass of rum had appeared in front of him. The cop took little time in downing it, parched for alcohol as he was.

"You have been missing your spirits as well, Officer?" Robin placed another glass in front of Zoro as he grunted.

"Damn mayor needs to wake up; beer ain't why this town's going to shit."

"…And what is?" Zoro glowered as he raised his glass

"You know as well as I do."

Robin raised an eyebrow, making Zoro elaborate

"Damn idiots, thinking they can be gangsters. Just causing more trouble for everyone."

"......And what about the real gangster families?"

Zoro didn't answer Robin's question, understanding the weight behind the it instantly. He knew she worked for the Mugiwaras, and he knew that she was aware he'd be there one day. It was on the Mugiwara's request after all.

He had to speak wisely, or he'd lose this chance.

"Che, depends on the family. Some are alright, the ones who do things properly. People need to remember there's more to things than threats and killing."

He glanced up to watch the woman's expression, and had to hide his relief when he saw he smile encouragingly.

Seems like he answered properly.

"Another drink?" Robin placed a fresh glace in front of him and he nodded in appreciation. A pregnant pause hung as Robin watched him, no longer needing questions but observing him movements. The quiet pushed Zoro to rush the meeting and ask a question of his own.

"So…why exactly did Don Mugiwara save me from Urouge?"

He met her hard gaze once he had mumbles out the question, quiet enough to let it seem careless, but sharp enough in tone to cut the air. His look was as if he were trying to read her thoughts through her eyes. They stared from some time, before Robin lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Because you understand the difference."

Zoro was confused with the woman's almost cryptic answers. He wanted more, but Robin's tone strongly suggested he would receive no other words from her. So, he polished off his drink and rose.

"Thank for the drink, how much do I owe?"

"You're conversation was more than enough Officer. I hope we meet again soon."

Robin watched the green hair retreat towards the door with a feeling of pleasure

_He'll cope quite well, Luffy will be pleased._

--

He had no idea how he'd got home that night, but somehow he did, and the brief meet with Nico Robin replayed through Zoro's mind. He soon realised that every word was planned, and the cop soon found himself trying to figure out the hidden meaning with each sentence.

Three days had passed, and Zoro was now sitting at his sofa doing what he normally did on a day off. Research.

Papers littered the tiny table in front of him, as well as a half filled, cold mug of coffee. Tired eyes scanned reports and articles for links with cases, anything that may give him a lead…

BAM BAM BAM

The heavy thuds on the door alerted him, not only by the fact the tiny door struggled to take the power, but how he never had guests.

Normally they were threats.

Zoro was half out his seat to defend himself when the door swung open and three…unusual…people entered.

"Hey, Roronoa-bro"

The huge and intimidating Franky stood before him, teasing his big blue hair up. At his side, a woman in shorts and a suit jacket and glasses stood eyeing him. Her twin turned from shutting the door and framed Franky's other side, looking identical save the skirt instead of shorts, and lack of glasses.

Zoro was too shocked to even mention the girl's weird, square haircuts.

"My name is Franky, and I…" the Caporegime began his introduction, but was shortly interrupted

"I know who you are, was it your men who have been tailing me?" Zoro spoke short and quickly, angry eyes narrowing at him. Franky paled

"You ruined my intro! Gah, unsupa idiot!"

Zoro snorted

"Is there any reason why you are in my home, before I kick you out again?"

The three newcomers looked around the home with mild distaste.

"Home? That's what you call this, Roronoa-bro?" The girl's giggles almost drowned out Zoro's exasperated growl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Franky and his girls, Mozu and Kiwi, smiled broadly at the angry green haired man.

"We're here to pick you up Roronoa. Don Mugiwara is waiting to meet you."

-.-.-

* * *

_So , another chapter down and done! Again, no action, and pretty quick. I wanted to explain what was happening with Zoro between meeting Luffy and being saved, but didn't want to elaborate too much, which was why it is quite short._

_Hope you all liked it!_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	6. The Offer

_Greetings everyone! I hope everyone is ready and raring for the next chapter of Cosa Nostra?_

_On an unrelated note - Treestar has begun the followup to RUMBLE! This is very, very exciting, though personally I want the end to Homecoming Hill, as I love that fic. The first chapter of RUMBLE!2 (I forgot the full name) had me in fangirl heaven. Aren't we all excited!_

_Review Responses_

_Yusuke: Yea, I am filling this fic with ALL THE ANGST!:D You know I love it. Zoro's past will not be great, I'm just thinking of a place to put it in the fic. Maybe next chapter...No cliffy this week though! :D_

_Blu: Sorry for taking so long to update Blu! But PoF was my main focus. Now this is though, despite my very strong desire to being Dodrums, and get As Yet Unnamed underway. But I'm not ready for that yet, and I want to to be perfect. But I am currently having a huge yaoi moment, so expect some drabbles to be posted by me soon! But yea, glad I made you squeelicious with the last chapter, this one's even better ;) (i think, at least)_

_Grace: Hi! I'm glad you like it, I do too!_

_Santoryouu: lol Tightness made me laugh so hard. Thanks for that!_

_Jenelric: *drools over picture* that is one of my favourite colour spreads (but the recent one of everyone when they first met, like about 6 or 7 chapters ago, had me in a puddle of goo. Zoro all tied up and bloody and HOT o_0 I really have issues with that...), and it helped inspire this fic, along with a short, 2 chapter unfinished ganster fic from years ago, that piqued my interest by was never continued. Have you seen the Movie 10 advert? THEY ALL WEAR THE SUITS!! AND ODA WROTE IT!! Am SO excited for that! Oh, and yay for Brooke, I do love him so (though am incapable of spelling his name correctly, I think it looks better with an e than without)_

_JoePrinceofvA: If I am ever in search of an additional body part, I'll let you know! Though it would be easier to go to Robin...:D but thanks, I am glad I rock._

_Swami: Thank you for your kind words on PoF. I really enjoyed writing it, and it totally gave me the bug for writing fanfiction! I am trying my best to get the era right, I don't know much but it seems to be suffice so far. And yea, I am enjoying the darkness this fic will entail. Its gonna get worse, and I can't wait. I'm not gonna start of the LuffyZoro relaionship because I will never stop, but currently I'm fascinated by Sanji's relationship with the crew. He is amazingly loyal and caring to all the crew, but hides it so well. Much better than Zoro, who always confronts a problem alot more head on. And thank you for the kind words about my writing style, I just write it how I'd like to read it!_

_No way am I near Astrokender or Treestar! Such words are undeserved. But Diolch yn Fawr (Welsh is close to my heart :P But I'm nowhere near even half fluent in it), you kind words are much appreciated._

_So, on with the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Offer

The drive was long, and Zoro didn't have much chance to see where they were going thanks to the blacked out widows and the strange hairstyles on those women blocking the glass.

He was surprised at how quickly he followed them to the car. He made no protest, simply finding his coat (and growling at Franky when he suggested he changed), and they were on their way. Then again, it wasn't every day you were offered an audience with one of the emerging Dons in the city. This could provide him with the info he so badly needed.

The vehicle was silent, Franky drove while his girls hung off him like the cheap whores Zoro supposed they were. He sat stoically as they travelled, and the girls became increasingly irked at the lack of his response to their advances.

All three involved were grateful when the car slowed to a halt.

"We're here, Roronoa-bro. Ready to meet everyone?" There was a smirk in Franky's voice, seems like he was looking forward to this as much as the cop himself was.

One of the girls opened the door and held it so their guest could get out. Zoro blinked in the sunshine, eyes readjusting to the light as he peered around his new location.

The house he stood in front of was big, but modestly so. The lawn out front was perfectly manicured, not a weed in sight, and even the driveway seemed to be dusted clean.

Franky led the way to the side door, knocking heavily upon it. His girls were back at his side now, leaving the cop alone standing behind them. While they waited for the door to open, Zoro caught the name on the letterbox attached to the house.

Golden letters, scrawled in some ridiculous fancy font. _S. Black_.

Sanji. He was at the consigliere's house.

--

Zoro had heard many tales of the blond haired consigliere, mostly of them from women, and most of them he didn't like. Sounded like this kid was an asshole, only thinking through one very masculine part of his anatomy.

He hated ladies men. Slime balls, the lotta them.

The cop groaned as he realised he'd now have to enter this wretched man's abode, he could picture the slimy girly nonsense already.

The door was eventually swung open by the very tall and happy figure of Brooke.

"Franky! Sisters! So good to see you've made it to our little soirée, please, come in."

Brooke bowed as the three walked past him, but he stopped mid-rise when he noticed the final guest watching him intently.

"...Officer Roronoa, what a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you looking in better health than when we last met."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the afro headed man as he walked inside the house. As Brooke shut the door behind him and lock it tight, he investigated the dangerous house he was now trapped in.

It was all so…neat.

Light, tasteful wallpaper lined the hallway, and a rug ran along the floor at a perfect central angle. Tables pushed against the wall had neatly stacked books and papers on them, with the odd vase of flowers to brighten the room.

He was lead into the empty living room by Brooke to see it was just as neat and tidy. Not used to such organization, Zoro nudged a picture on the wall so it hung crooked and smirked to himself for his minor victory of untidiness.

As his hand fell to his side, the homeowner himself walked in, along with the other Mugiwara family consigliere.

Nami and Sanji glared at Zoro, trying to gauge his trustworthiness. Sanji still voiced active dislike for the man, and Nami was undecided (though she always was, until she figured out how much money they could provide her). Both were laden with plates of delicious looking food, and they put them on the table as Nami nodded to the cop.

"So you accepted my invitation, Zoro? Good, everyone's looking forward to meeting you now you're conscious." Though he back was turned, Zoro could hear the amused smile carry on her voice, and glared at her. "How're your injuries?"

"Fine" He grunted. Sanji turned on him.

"Watch your manners when talking to a lady, asshole." He moved nearer to Zoro as he threatened him, and went to poke him in the chest. However, halfway there he noticed the picture, and nudged it straight again.

Zoro took this action to realise that no-one should ever threaten him while they are straightening pansy ass pictures on the wall. Taking it as an insult to his own masculinity, he was about to respond angrily when Franky walked in followed by four other noisy people.

He recognized Nico Robin straight away, and nodded to her encouraging but mysterious smile. The other three he did not know by sight, as much as he knew about the mafia, the Mugiwara family were surprisingly difficult to photograph.

"Ah! Zoro!" The smallest of the three, just a little kid it seemed, looked at him with familiarity, and the green-haired cop had a creeping feeling he knew the kid somehow.

Nami picked up on the newcomer's confusion, and she moved over to stand near him. Franky and Robin joined Brooke on a large sofa, and the pinstriped, curly haired kid turned and sat on a chair. The tiny kid stood nearby and smiled at him, and the other kid wearing white pinstripes and a weird straw hat stopped in the middle of the room.

Sanji lit a cigarette and exhaled as he stood next to Luffy, waving a lazy hand towards Zoro, still scowling at him with his visible eye.

"Everyone, this is Roronoa Zoro. Crap-cop, I'd like you to meet our Don, Monkey D Luffy."

Silence hung as Sanji motioned at the unusual looking boss, and Zoro eyed the kid with astonishment. _This_ was the head of the Mugiwara family?

Luffy, not sensing the tenseness in the room (or not caring if he did) laughed and waved at Zoro merrily.

"Hiya Zoro! Become our Nakama!"

--

"Huh?" This was not what Zoro was expecting, for sure. He stood gawking at Luffy while his brain tried to process what had happened. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe we should all sit and eat first, right Luffy?"

The wide eyes of the don grew larger and he whooped.

"Food!"

Like a flash, he was sitting at the head of the table, straining to reach the rather huge amount of meat in the middle of the table. Sanji smacked him across the head as he sat next to him.

"Sit down, Marimo. Guests have to eat." The table now full of the Mugiwara family watched Zoro expectantly, and he pushed off from the wall to sit on the last available chair. As soon as he sat, mayhem broke loose.

Luffy began munching on a large amount of meat, while Brooke, Ussop, Franky and Chopper ate almost as messily as their boss. It was enough to turn the stomach.

Zoro was thankful at least three people on the table ate civilly.

The weird kid sat next to him kept glancing over, looking scared. Zoro put down his fork and glared at him.

"What is it, kid?"

Chopper squeaked and became intently interested with his plate. Nami sighed heavily again, this new guy was giving her a headache.

"Zoro, this is Tony Tony Chopper, the best doctor in the city. You owe him a lot."

Zoro looked confused and Chopper stammered.

"A...are you okay to use your hand like that? I mean it was severely fractured, all the hand as well as the arm…"

"…You were the one that stitched me up?"

The whole table were watching the exchange, and Chopper nodded shyly.

"Hmm…it's healing pretty well, thanks." The cute kid blushed and stammered; his indignant protests over the compliments washed over by Luffy's loud laughter.

"I suppose you should meet everyone Zoro." Nami put down her cutlery and gestured towards the Sanji

"Well we just introduced Chopper, and you know Sanji and me, I presume?" The blonde smiled graciously at Nami and snorted in the direction of the cop.

"This is Ussop and Brooke, and you met Franky earlier."

Sanji interrupted the introductions

"And that is my lovely Robin chwa-"

"We've met." Zoro's sentence was short, and demanded no further questions. Robin smiled knowingly and Sanji glared at him even more than normal.

Zoro nodded and continued eating. It didn't take longer for the table to be cleared. When it was, Luffy asked again.

"So, Zoro? You wanna be our Nakama?"

"Things are picking up, Marimo. We think you'd be a good addition to the family." Sanji exhaled a cigarette as he explained. "Things are gonna blow soon, we want you on our side for them."

Zoro frowned

"Blow up?" Nami nodded

"The nine families are getting ready. You helped us get the first shot."

Zoro noticed as Luffy seemed to sink into his chair.

"I helped?"

"Urouge, Roronoa-san. You were the trigger so we could take him out."

A twist of pain ran through his broken arm, and Zoro's gut twisted at the name. Bastard.

"You took him out?"

No-one spoke, the family well aware of the pain it caused. From under his hat, Luffy confirmed.

"We had to, after what he did…"

The cop wasn't sure how to react. These people had saved his life, killed the man who threatened it, and help him get better. Helping them would be a major in to the info he needed.

But, if he joined, he'd be no better than _him_. The thought of that made Zoro seethe, and his mind was made up.

"…No."

The table looked up at him in surprise. No one had said no to them before.

"I'm a cop, not a gangster." Sanji choked a laugh

"What's the difference?"

Zoro rose quickly to attack the idiot fucking blonde prissy for insinuating that, but paused as he remembered the situation he was currently in. Probably _not_ a good idea to attack the Mugiwara's right hand man when all the highest family members were in the room.

Instead, he bowed stiffly.

"I should go."

The cop turned on his heel and walked out the house before anyone could try and stop him.

--

Monkey D. Luffy was not pleased with the outcome of their talk with Zoro. He wanted him to join! He was strong and cool and had green hair!

"Yosh! We'll just have to keep asking him!"

Luffy grinned and clapped his hands together, and him nakama stared at him incredulously.

"Ah, Luffy, do you really think that's a good idea?" Ussop stammered

"Of course! He'll say yes eventually

"But he seems to be quite tied to his job on the force. And he is pretty scary."

"He'll be great Ussop! Just wait!"

Days passed since the short-lived meeting with Don Mugiwara, and Zoro had thrown himself back into work. But he was quickly tiring of the damn Don Luffy.

Three days after they asked him, Zoro found a letter on his desk from Nami, asking him to join.

He read it, shredded it and put it in the trash.

A replica appeared on his desk the next day. And the next, and the next. A week had passed and he was still getting the damn letters.

When he was on patrol, little kids or weird looking men would bump into him, and whisper begging pleas to join. It took everything he had not to arrest them on the spot.

Even on the Subway he took home, he found a collection of buskers (with a familiar tall, lanky afro-wearing guy) who would play and sing _please please please_ as he passed them.

They even had the cheek to ask him for money.

On the ninth day of being chased, he found that weird kid Ussop sitting on his subway train. He whispered to him the whole ride, constantly trying to persuade him with stories of greatness.

Zoro just ignored him, but cursed the fact that damn long nose was interrupting his sleep.

On the eleventh day, Zoro began to notice things at work. He was given less and less patrol work, and was mainly confined to his desk. They said it was to help with his injuries, but they were all but healed.

The head gave him wary looks, and he heard more whispers behind him than usual.

He was no idiot. He knew he was being pushed back from some reason. But he couldn't figure out why.

When he saw the shreds missing from his bin, he knew the reason.

_They know._

Now, no cop would dare stand up to one of the nine families without good reason (well, except him, and look where that got him), it was clear the ruling families were still regarded with fear by the force. Stories of Don Roger were still infamous.

They caught onto the fact he was being followed by them, and could tell he wasn't taking the Mugiwara's bait. So they're all trying to get away from him. They're all scared of being hurt. Zoro supposed his injuries by Urouge weren't helping dispel the rumours surrounding the mafia.

Zoro carried on at work for a week, feeling more and more pushed out of the loop. He was being given less leads; hardly any work at all was passed his way.

On the seventeenth day of being chased, Zoro finished work early, handing in a letter of resignation on the chief's desk.

Nobody complained as he walked out of the door for the last time.

Zoro felt a weight lift off his mind as he exited the station, as if his path had suddenly become clear.

He turned toward the subway, to catch the train to that damn bookstore.

--

"Naaa, has he answered any of our letters, Nami?"

"Nothing."

"He ignored us at the subway too."

"And my poor bros on the street!"

Luffy's head hit the bar and he groaned. Why wouldn't Zoro answer him! He just wanted to be friends with him, to Luffy the cop looked cool, devoted to something.

But mostly, he looked lonely.

But, if he didn't want to join, what else could he do?

"I guess he really doesn't want to join." Nami looked startled from her seat next to him.

The whole family were at the 'easy, Robin moving back from serving to talk with her boss in their private room. Sanji leaned by the door as Nami, Ussop, Franky and Chopper sat with their Don. Brooke sat in the corner, playing a small piano.

"You're giving up?"

Luffy nodded weakly.

"Write one last letter, Nami. Apologise for bothering him. No one else needs to follow it anymore."

Luffy heaved a deep sigh of defeat, and Robin walked out while the others began trying to console the boy.

She walked up to the bar, checking to see her girls were doing okay at serving. They were doing fine, of course, and the leers of the men showed she'd soon need to be at the bar so the girls could do their show for them.

She heard the door open upstairs, so walked up without a pause.

And was very surprised at who she saw.

Officer Roronoa stood with purpose, glaring at the door he knew she was going to appear from. Robin didn't have chance to welcome him before he opened his mouth, ordering harshly.

"Take me to him."

Zoro ignored the looks as he was guided through the bar, Friday night regulars not used to the infamous cop being there. Most whispered behind their glasses, but he didn't care about them though, he had a purpose.

Robin stood and knocked lightly on the door at the back, hiding the family from public view. Sanji opened the door graciously for her.

"My dearest Robin-chwan, what is it-"

Sanji gaped at Zoro as Robin led him in. He shut the door and the room's occupants stared at their elusive cop. Zoro shifted under their gaze, and cleared his throat.

"You're persistent, huh?"

Luffy grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Zoro, I really thought you wanted to join."

"Damn kid and your damn letters. I had to quit my job because of those, you know?"

"Really? Sorry Zoro, I didn't mean-"

Zoro was getting angry know, his fists curling as the cheerful boss tried to apologise, but sounded so happy doing it. Sanji looked ready to kick him for being rude to Luffy when the former cop growled

"Fuck it…count me in."

Luffy's head cocked "Huh?"

"I accept your offer. I'll join, if you still want me…Boss."

Zoro grinned a sadistic smile when he tested the word on his tongue, and Luffy laughed long and hard, his feet clapping together with joy over his new nakama.

-.-.-

* * *

_So Zoro joins the family! Where will this lead them? And what is his issues with the Mafia?_

_Next chapter - The Ranks._

_I'm off to satisfy my yaoi lustings and write and AU SxZ fic!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	7. The Clues

_Hi there everyone! Im finally back with a new chapter! It seems like its been forever, I'm so sorry. I've started watching Samurai Champloo again and have got obsessed, it distracted me from writing! If you haven't seen it by the way, oh my gosh go and do it cause it is an amazing anime._

_Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter!_

_Review Responses:_

_Grace: lol He took his time, huh? Things will start going much faster now though, trust me. Maybe a bit too fast even, but no one wants to hear the boring stuff going on, this fic is all action! Not much fluff in this one though, sorry._

_Swami: Lol Zoros mini triumph made me giggle. I like to think he can be that petty. And who else to be a busker other than Brooke! Sanji is great like that huh? You can tell that hes worried sometimes, but he can't seem to really show it like the others can. Even Zoro shows his concern with overly protecting people, but Sanji always tries to keep his distance I think. Someone should tell him its not working and we can tell! Have I seen 377?! I watched it like 3 times the day it was out! Like I wasn't gonna go all giddy at Zoro's absolute amazing greatness. I can't wait to see what happens with the manga, so exciting at the moment! _

_Cogasha: Lol thanks! The best fic ever though? Surely not, that goes to Astrokender's fics which are stupendously good._

_Santoryuu: Exciting stuff now hes joined, ne? And please stop! Waa I actually went to try and write some of it this week, I have 2 chapters I wrote before starting PoF, so the style is different and I really dont like it. I just don't feel ready to write it yet, and Im comitted to CN at the moment, but who knows what I'll write once this is finished?_

_Jenelric: I don't think Luffy has ever been denied what he wants, he just keeps trying until they say yes! Things are getting more fun already._

_Blu: lol I know a letter is hardly Zoro like, but thats what you have to do when you leave your job! And I think Zoro would have had enough commitment to the place to give them that. I didn't mean it to be creepy, but Zoro does have quite a sadistic smile. You see when they were fighting Oz in the manga? Lots of creepy smiles going on there. And I don't think you will be seeing my SxZ yaoi, I thought it was shocking after I wrote it so it shall be binned. But another one is bound to come up in the future, I'm just a bigger fan of the adventure and stuff than the yaoi, so my fic is bound to be a large collection of both._

_Wandering Swordsman: I'm not sure if Luffy is persistent or just stupid enough not to know when to quit, but hey, it works! And yea, I am a fan of SxZ, and also AcexZoro._

_Marhi: Dont be ashamed, I always forget to review too! I'm glad you say I'm improving, cause I can't tell but if people are noticing then its good to know I'm getting better! I take so much time developing stories and characters I sometimes forget spelling and things :P I got the mafia idea from a really old fic to be honest, I stumbled across it and got really interested in the idea, but it was only 2 chapters long! Then there was Movie 10 and I got all obsessed with the idea. I am fascinated by the ZxL relationship, but I just can't picture Luffy as a homosexual character. Sanji I can, so thats why I write it!_

_Yusukes: Zoro and Luffy will makes things better for eachother...for a while! Ohhh what will happen? As I just mentioned to Marhi, I don't see Luffy as gay, I really can't picture it, so I don't write ZxL stories. Zoro has that whole bushidoness and hatred of women, so I can see him, and Sanji, well I see him as pretty open minded, so I think he'd be happy with both male and female company. But Luffy is still naieve, I barely see him in any relationship, let alone a yaoi one. But! I am writing a few drabbles I am calling 'Unrequited', about Zoro's love for his captain, a bit angsty and stuff. I've been trying to write it but I can't relay it in words like it is in my head, so it isn't quite ready to appear yet!_

_Crystalbluefox: thank you so much! I do like things to be properly explained, and there is so much happening with this fic it needs to be explained properly! I worry my explinations are a bit too heavy compared to the conversation between characters, but I like it that way! glad you're enjoying it._

_So yea, here is chapter 7! Im not a huge fan of this chapter, I may change it at some point. But enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Clues

News of the Mugiwara's new recruit spread across the underworld quickly. Tales like a cop turning into a gangster was scandal enough to interest everyone, and soon the whole city knew about it.

The family themselves were simply carrying on business as usual.

Nami and Chopper had been busy dealing with the latest shipment, and Robin and Brooke were busy at the club. This left Sanji, Ussop and Franky to help arrange meetings with their don and other family members.

Zoro was less than pleased with the duties he had been given.

He would be given the info of the job - from a member of the Franky family or Ussop's pirates of course, never the higher ups themselves. And he was always disappointed.

It wasn't what the ex-cop was expecting.

When he signed up for this gig, he didn't expect to be doing this. Sending deliveries, standing guard, never getting to do anything interesting.

It was boring. If he wanted to be asleep at work, Zoro would've stayed in the force.

The former cop sighed and shook his head in boredom, shrugging his coat closer and lifting the collar to shelter him from the cold winds. Another day, another dull job.

--

Zoro stood outside a nice, relaxed restaurant, guarding the inhabitants inside. He could hear the laughing voices of his Don and the other family members mixed with the warm, delicious smelling air that wafted through the door.

Why do they all get to sit inside and eat some good food when he's stuck out there?

Scowling at his charges inside and trying to ignore the amazing smells passing him, Zoro turned back to the street and kept watch for any unusual looking passers by.

Indoors, his Don, Nami, Sanji and Ussop were enjoying a dinner with another family of supernovas.

Members of the Scratchman family stood around the restaurant, some sitting and eating, while their Don and advisors sat dining and discussing things with Monkey D Luffy.

Well, Luffy was a bit preoccupied with stuffing his face for talking, so Nami and Sanji did all that for him, and pointedly ignoring their Don and his lack of manners.

"So, what is the meaning for this dinner? Though the joint's not that bad, that's for sure. My food would be better, but…" Sanji inhaled dramatically, as if daring the other family to say something about his cooking. Wisely they didn't mention it, Don Apoo only smiled.

"Well, we wanted to discuss the recent events with you. Everyone knows you've been fairly busy recently," His eyes flicked to the front door and glanced at the new recruit before continuing.

"People are on the move, getting ready to fight. Well, it made me realise my own ambitions."

Sanji raised and eyebrow and Nami paused from taking a sip of wine to look at him. Even Luffy looked up at Apoo, and sprayed food everywhere as he asked.

"Fwhats fat pfen?" To his credit, Apoo didn't even grimace

"I've been discussing business with some associates over on the south coast, we're thinking of moving production over there. I have no wish to be involved in a war."

"So you're leaving?" The Don nodded.

"Indeed, Mr Black. Me and the boys don't want to get embroiled in this fight; we're leaving the floor open for you."

Nami tutted quietly from behind her glass. "Che, and making room for others to join the fight." The mutterings were quiet, but spoke volumes to Ussop sitting on her right heard her. He frowned at her unusual statement, but Apoo spoke again.

"Either way, it's gonna take a while for everything to be set up, but once we've done I'd like to set up business with you. It'll be good business with the Capo di Tutti Capi after all."

Luffy grinned widely and Apoo did right back.

"If you need any help in your ascent, you let us know. We've got your back, Mugiwara."

The straw hat wearing boy looked up from his empty plate and laughed, sticking his hand out to shake his new friends.

"Shihihihi, you've got a deal!"

The atmosphere lightened, and with his food now finished, Luffy and his companions rose.

"Thanks for the food, but we should get going! Zoro must be cold outside." Scratchman Apoo chuckled

"How is the new guy doing anyway?" Ussop nodded wisely

"He's doing great! Zoro has become an apprentice to the great Ussop, blindly following him against the perils…" Sanji kicked the rambling sniper away and sighed.

"Marimo's alright, a pain in the ass but he does the job."

"Naaaa, he's bored though! Nami and Sanji keep giving him all this dull work, but he seems happiest when he's protecting us!" Luffy whined "I think we should give him more things to do"

"Luffy, he's not ready yet!" Sanji yelled; temper short with a familiar argument. Luffy shook his head and grinned at Apoo sheepishly.

"Well, he's cool anyway, I'm glad he joined! See you later Apoo!"

He waved merrily at the taller man and bounded out the door, quickly followed by his family members, and collided with the broad back of the green haired man.

"Ow, Zoro! C'mon, its time to go!"

The former cop grunted in agreement, and moved out of the doorway. He was surprised when a piece of meat on the bone was pushed into his hand.

"You looked cold Zoro, so I saved you some meat!" Luffy was positively beaming while his new friend stared awestruck between the food and idiotic boy. It may be dull, but it is still better here than the force.

"Thanks boss."

--

Days after the news, and the friendship between the Scratchmen and Mugiwara was established. The family were currently at Ussop's house, enjoying some relaxation.

Ussop had a lot on his mind after the dinner. It seemed to be quite pointless; after all it was only one little comment.

But to the long nose, Nami's muttered sentence seemed odd.

It was highly unlike her to say something like that, especially to mutter it under her breath the way she did. Nami tends to just speak her mind; Ussop knows she isn't afraid of anything.

So to calm his suspicions, Ussop had spent the past few days trailing her.

Being the sneaky brilliant sniper he was, the great Ussop found little difficulty in this. Though he did fear the results if the demon Nami discovered his snooping.

Fortunately, she never did.

Most things she carried on with fairly normally. Meetings, buying, counting cash, the usual that the financial genius was involved in. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But then Ussop saw the shift of her eyes, the tensing of her figures, and the look of nervousness around their redheaded caporegime.

He knew something was wrong, but he had no idea what.

Ussop sighed and relaxed in his chair, watching Sanji and Nami chat. As usual, the cook was his usual smitten self, but Nami was only smiling half heartedly, a sag in her shoulders no one else seemed to notice.

When he managed to kick everyone else out the house that night, the sniper slid out and followed Nami again.

He found her near the docks, hidden in a back alley. Ussop pushed himself into the shadows as he scuffled closer.

Nearer inspection lead he to realise Nami wasn't alone.

"…we'll strike. It's easy enough to follow."

The voice talking to her was deep and rasped, but not a voice the sniper recognized.

"So all I need to do is…"

"Get them to the location, and your end of the deal is done."

Nami sounded annoyed just talking to the man, but something seemed to be going down.

"And what about Nojiko?"

"I'll consider that _when_ you deliver the goods to me, Nami. You know that." The man laughed loudly, a vicious snarl that echoed down the alley "you've been following me for long enough to know that by now!"

From his hiding place Ussop seemed to see Nami tense in anger, but it didn't sound like it from her words.

"And that's it then? Debt paid?"

"That's what we agreed, Nami. It's getting late, I need to go. I'll see you soon; don't forget to bring the other Mugiwaras."

Footsteps signalled the departure of the larger companion, and Ussop fled simultaneously, for fear of being caught by the redhead.

Only one thought could pass through his mind as he ran home to think about what he had heard.

"Nami is betraying us?"

--

The easy was quiet tonight. The girls blamed the bad weather, but Robin knew better, Sundays were days to be with family. No men cheated their wives today.

So the place was pretty much left to the Mugiwaras rein, all except a few drunk regulars sitting at the bar. But the regulars were fine, a couple of retired gangsters from times gone by, they had good connections and interesting tales to tell. Robin served them as usual, watching her friends fool around behind them.

Luffy and Franky were, at that point, having a play fight, while Sanji shook his head in exasperation. At least that was how it appeared; Robin could see the amusement in his features.

Nami was sitting at a table, nursing a drink and watching the fight unfold. Ussop sat next to her, and both seemed unusually tense.

A snort brought her attention to their newest friend. Zoro sat at the bar, a considerably large collection of glasses surrounding him.

"Would you like something, Roronoa-san?"

"Get me another" He grunted, and Robin smiled politely

"Sorry Roronoa-san, if I give you anymore I won't make any profit. Your alcohol tolerance is impressive." Zoro glared at her, ready to start an argument, when one of the regulars cut in.

"Miss Robin, how rude! We all know none of us are getting as much as we want with this damn prohibition. Here, I'll buy him a drink."

The rather drunk old man slammed his money down on the table, and Robin quickly replaced it with two new drinks. Zoro snatched his up quickly, nodding down the bar.

"Thanks old man."

"No problem boy! Roronoa, is it?"

"Zoro." He sipped the drink again, and the old man continued.

"Good to meet you, you're the new kid, right? The cop?"

Zoro grunted in affirmation, showing he was listening.

"We heard plenty about you kid, sounds like you went through some pretty dangerous stuff." Zoro glared at them a bit, not wanting to discuss these things with a drunk stranger. The man noticed and quickly moved on "Where you from Zoro?"

"Project" The old man whistled.

"That hellhole, huh? Man, that place takes me back. 'Bout 10 years ago, me and the boys used to run down there."

That got Zoro's interest. He put down his glass and looked at the man.

"You used to do business over there?"

"Sure did, used to be part of one of the families at the time. All split up now though."

Zoro glanced at Robin to see she wasn't paying attention. He needed any info this man could give, and didn't want her noticing his digging. Fortunately, she had just wandered off to give Nami a drink.

"Huh. What families were dealing around there then?"

"Oh it was a pretty good place to do business at the time. All the illegal activities going on, we could do our dirty work unhindered. Well, you remember Buggy? I worked under him at the time. It all stopped though, after what happened at that Dojo."

Zoro hand tensed around his drink, and he took another sip to hide the motion.

"What happened?"

The old man eyed him, alarmingly sober now with a new glint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Why you wanna know?"

"…Just curious. I heard something about it as a kid." The old man relaxed and Zoro heaved a mental sigh of release.

"Well, no one knows for sure, except the ones that did it o'course. They say that there was bad blood between the owner and the mafia for some reason."

Zoro tried to calm himself.

"But who were the mafia?"

"That's just it you see, no one owned up to it! To this day, still a mystery." The old man downed his drink and stood up to leave. He shook Zoro's hand and leaned in close, talking quietly.

"Rumour has it to go to old Makino for the details." The man put on his hat "Nice to talk t'ya, Zoro."

"Likewise" Zoro nodded and drained his glass, satisfied with his new lead.

Seemed like it was a good idea joining the Mugiwaras already.

--

Nami cleared her throat as Robin set a drink down in front of her. Zoro didn't hear her, he was busy talking to the old guys, but it didn't bother the redhead. The others were enough as they all turned to look at her.

"Guys, we have some big business down tomorrow night. I've been planning it a while, we've all gotta be there okay?"

Luffy cocked his head where he stood, frozen in his fight with Franky.

"What is it Nami?"

"A big deal. Some guys I know could take a big shipment off our hands, and give us a lot of cash when they sell it upstate. But they're a bit dodgy; I think they might try to play us. So we all need to be there, just to be safe."

Luffy nodded in agreement, as did Ussop and Franky. Sanji twirled next to her, bleating

"Nami swaaan! Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Go tell Chopper and Brooke, they need to be there too. 11pm, at the docks. Got it?"

The family all smiled, showing they understood, and Nami got up. She was nervous, and didn't want to stay any longer.

"I need to make a few last minute plans then, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She hurried out much faster than usual. Luffy noticed and frowned, annoyed at himself for not realising something was wrong sooner.

"…You think this is it then?"

Ussop nodded

"She was acting strange, and getting us all to go, it's too suspicious." Sanji lit another cigarette.

"This is Nami san's trap then, huh? Now what?"

Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"We go and beat up whoever is making her do this."

-.-.-

* * *

_Yea, not a huge fan of this chapter. It seems a bit fast, but I had so much to get in and they were all so different so it seems a bit jumpy to me. I wanted to show Zoros opinions on his job, and some business with the family cause life goes on as usual for them, you know? But the clues needed to be included, for Nami (for the near future events) and Zoro (hes the main character after all! Remember it all kids, its important to the plot!) So alot happening, I'm not sure if it all goes but heh, review and tell me! I might change it._

_What will happen with Namis trap? What happened at the Dojo? So many mysteries!_

_Next chapter - The Trap!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	8. The Trap

_Greetings everyone! So another long wait for me to write this, Cosa Nostra is proving to be much more difficult to write than PoF, ven the little things like lack os DF fruits makes it tough! Sorry it took me a week (which for me is ages not to post) but I've been busy!_

_And yea, my twist here is hardly difficult, but if someone in the family are going to be betraying, who and with what person is all a little too easy, ne? :P Can't beat what is already genius after all_

_Thanks for all reviews_

_Review Replies_

_Marhi: How have I never noticed you wrote Russian Roulete! Man I love that fic, you're amazing. And a fan of the Zoro torture, which we all enjoy. Yea last chapter was alot of info, but this fic isn't too huge on the action. Even this chapter, which is action filled, isn't very descriptive. Because that isn't the main focus of the fic, its the mystery and adventure and general theme of mafia rather than just kicking ass. Jut thinking of movie 10 excites me, so long until its out though! I get what you mean about the pairings, and I do understand the LxZ one, I just don't think I could write it all that well, SxZ or AxZ I prefer much more._

_Grace121: lol I see fluff as sweet romantic nonsense, which isn't really who I am! Not yet, anyway :P But yea, plenty of angst and action for you here, and not just from Zoro. I'm trying to get a whole mix of the crew doing things with this fic, they all deserve time to shine after all!_

_Jenelric: lol the trailer is that exciting isn't it? I hope your questions are answered in the chapter_

_Blu: lol everyone can guess whats she gonna do! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I reccomend going on for a huge wealth of Old and New anime, which is where I found Samurai Champloo. Can't watch bebop on there anymore though, sadly._

_Yusekes: I know the Zoro gets boring jobs thing is odd, and I think if Luffy had his way that wouldn't be the case. But this is Sanji and Nami's doing, you can't just throw a newcomer in the deep end. They needed to give him some minor work to do to show that they can trust him, and even Luffy understands its important for his friends to trust Zoro as much as he did. I hope that clears things up._

_Crystalbluefox: Yea, I am that transparent. I hope the rest of the story isn't that obvious (even if it is, no matter!)_

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Trap

The next night, all the family were fully informed on what was going down. Two cars drove down to the docks where Nami said she'd meet them, its members primed for battle. Luffy, Franky, Ussop and Zoro took one car, while Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Brooke took another.

It was quiet as Franky drove along. The don's face was shadowed by his hat, and he whispered through the tension to the others in the car.

"So, you're sure of what you heard Ussop?"

"…Yea. Nami was talking to some big guy, about needing all of us. Her job was to bring us together."

"And the person? Nolina?"

"Nojiko" Ussop corrected "Robin says she's Nami's sister. By the sounds of it they were using her as a bargaining chip."

Luffy growled in anger, itching to fight whoever had sunk that low.

When both cars pulled up at the dockside, the family gathered quietly. Ussop was testing his slingshot (which was more powerful than any gun, all Mugiwaras were sure), and Luffy was clenching his fists. The group were surprised when their new runner Zoro brought out three swords and strapped them to his hip.

"Zoro, you fight with swords?" Chopper interjected. The kid looked nervous, clearly not enjoying battle. But he was a doctor, and they fully expected there to be injuries at the end of all this.

"How come we've never seen you use them before?" Franky asked, and Zoro shrugged.

"Never was allowed them in the force, guess it was habit not to take them to work. Besides, most people aren't used to seeing swords anymore."

Brooke nodded "It is a shame, guns are so popular swords are considered too old." From his cane he drew a hidden sword, which made Zoro gape

"Huh, I didn't know you were a swordsman Brooke"

"Yohohoho! Of course, it truly is the gentleman's weapon!" The tall man laughed, and Sanji shook his head.

"You live in the past, Brooke. C'mon, we gotta get going."

The group looked at their boss, who nodded.

"Nami says over in that warehouse, right? Ussop, Chopper, Robin, you guys go provide cover. Stay outta sight if you can."

The three nodded, and Luffy carried on towards the remaining men

"You guys go stop these idiots, I'm gonna speak to Nami."

The family circled, all looking grim. This was important, this was for their nakama.

With a nod of Luffy's head, the group were on their way. Ussop, Chopper and Robin quickly split off, hiding in the dark and keeping an eye on the situation. The area seemed dead – whatever was going down was happening in the warehouse itself.

Sanji kicked the door to the old warehouse open, and the boys filed in. Luffy stood central, with Sanji and Franky at his heels. Zoro and Brooke walked behind, both with one hand on their swords while looking for enemies.

The warehouse clearly wasn't used anymore; the huge room was littered with storage boxes. They made makeshift walls, casting shadows in the dimly lit room which were perfect to hide in. But Luffy wasn't interested in the shadows.

In the middle of the room, under the strongest light, stood Nami. She seemed a bit nervous, but stood firm with resolve. She and Luffy stared at each other for a while, and the boys moved closer to her.

"Nami, you okay?" She nodded

"You're late Luffy, I told you to be here at…"

"Eleven, right? Sorry, you know I'm no good with time." Nami sighed and shook her head as the others rallied around their boss. It was then she noticed three were missing, but before the redhead could say anything, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"So we finally meet, Don Mugiwara?" A large shadow moved into the light. He was a big man, with vicious eyes, long dark hair and rows of sharp teeth. He smiled at them predatorily, and other figures could be felt shifting around them.

"Good job Nami! But, wait…why are there only five of them?" The man glared at Nami, and she frowned. It was Luffy's calm voice that answered for them.

"They're waiting for us to beat you up." His voice was calm but ferocious. The man laughed.

"Bahahaha! You're funny, Don Luffy. My name is Arlong, and I am the head of the Arlong family." Sanji growled

"Never heard of you"

"Not yet, Mr Black. But after we kill the Mugiwara family, we'll be the biggest family in the City."

The five men tensed, ready to fight.

"What did you do to Nami?" The woman in question flinched at Luffy's words, and tore her gaze towards him.

"Nami's been working with us for months, since we first took control of her town! She is my little genius; I've been making her work for us for a long time! She is our friend, a witch happy to betray anyone she is loyal to! And this is what she's done to you!"

All of the mugiwaras were already livid by this point, and Nami stood behind Arlong as he mocked her. She looked lost, a mix of anger and fear. She hated this man, but couldn't afford to fight him.

But her nakama could.

"How can you use Nami like that!" Luffy roared in anger, and Arlong growled at him.

There was a tense silence before the first hit.

A man jumped out of the shadows to attack, and the sound of steel hitting flesh echoed as Zoro cut him down.

Then, war broke out.

--

The peaceful sounds of water hitting the docks lulled the backup into security, not thinking anything bad would happen. After all, what could happen in such a calm atmosphere?

Ussop, Chopper and Robin hid by some crates, lazily wondering if anything will happen.

The calm was broken with the sound of cracking glass, and the body of a rather unconscious and beaten Arlong Mafiosa crashed through a window, rolling neatly to a stop at the three's feet.

Chopper screamed, Ussop hid, and Robin simply observed the body like it were a newspaper that had stopped near her instead. She had an amazing ability to remain passive in the most ridiculous or horrifying situations.

"Maybe we should get closer to provide backup."

Robin moved towards the now broken window, hiding in the shadows to watch for cover. Her two brave companions soon stood at her side, knees knocking in fear.

The fight was in full flow, but the guys were safe for now.

Ussop just caught sight of Luffy fighting some big guy, trying to get to Nami. The boss had just taken a hit to the stomach, but she just stood behind the big guy, torn between repressed fury and helplessness.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Ussop's voice trembled as he spoke and he swallowed to mask the noise. "I think there's something important around back somewhere?"

It was quite obvious to tell. Despite the fight raging around her, Nami only seemed to pay attention to the rear of the warehouse, where there was an old office. He eyes shone with worry as she looked towards the managerial room.

"Nami-san does seem to be looking at the office quite a lot. Maybe there is something back there." Chopper's eager voice piped up

"There must be an entrance around there! Let's go find out!"

At that, the three ran towards the rear of the warehouse, to discover what was drawing their redhead friend's attention so.

--

The redhead in question was currently distracted from the rear of the building by the ear splitting crash that echoed in front of her. Nami turned in time to see Arlong collide into a wall of crates, and Luffy stood in front of her, staring at her while his fist fell to his side.

"Nami, what's going on?"

His voice was as kind and sincere as it always was. There was no anger at her betrayal, just hurt.

She tried to be strong, but she couldn't answer him.

"Won't you answer Nami? Why are you working with small fry like him?"

Luffy dodged as Sanji launched a big man with a thin ponytail straight past Him. But the don's eyes never left his Consigliere as the man flew into the crates near Arlong.

"Is it because of your si-"

"Shut up!"

Nami's voice was shrill, and though her face was hidden by her hair, Luffy could tell her lip was trembling.

"You don't understand! With your friends, always so cheerful, you don't understand how hard it is! How the real mafia is, you don't…I do, I know, I've seen…"

Nami muttered into silence and her body shook as she remembered memories too dark, too painful to ever bring up with her Don.

"I need to do this…"

Luffy answered her quietly

"We can help you"

"No! I don't need your help! I can beat him, I have to. I hate him!"

The him in question was moving now, and soon Arlong's body was struggling to get up. He laughed at the pair.

"Just like Nami, always saying pointless things. You've tried to kill me plenty of times before, right? You'll never beat me, and I'll keep your family with me until I'm finished with you!" Arlong laughed as he rushed to Nami, and with a split second motion, slapped his backhand across her face. She fell to the ground at Don Mugiwara's feet.

Luffy said nothing, didn't even pay attention to Arlong as he stood mocking him.

It was all he had to stop the red rage blinding him.

The sounds of battle carried from behind him. He could hear screams as Zoro and Brooke sliced through enemies, crunches as Sanji and Franky broke ribs. And above all that, he could hear Nami's quiet sobs.

"…Luffy…Help me…"

Wordlessly, Luffy placed his straw hat on Nami's head. She sniffed and looked up at him as he strode towards the man who made his nakama cry.

"Look after it for me Nami."

She gripped the rim of the hat like a lifeline as it sat on her head, as its owner strode to defend her in battle.

--

Franky could just about see Nami fall to the ground as that big guy hit her. It made him mad, and two nearby opponents quickly found their skulls crushed together as Franky growled. He hoped Sanji didn't see that, or he'd be out for blood for someone hurting Nami.

The amount of enemies was dwindling, but more kept coming out of the woodwork. As Brooke spied more men leap out of the darkness towards him, he realised this was no big hit, it was a brawl. These men had no skill, no honour; they were just out to win. He sliced through them with little effort, and spoke over the screams to his nearby nakama.

"Small fries, these people don't understand a real fight."

Zoro chuckled at Brooke's words, simultaneously cutting through all the men who were circling him. The nine men squealed and fell back, and the newest member rose to face the musician.

"Che, they wouldn't last long in the city."

From the top of some crates, a man flew down towards Zoro, brandishing a knife. Without even looking he cut towards the falling man, and when he landed in front of the swordsman, he realised the hand wielding the knife was no longer there.

Zoro turned from the screaming man and watched Sanji.

The blonde cook was on his hands, delivering a ringing kick to his opponents jaw. As he stood upright, he heard Zoro snort.

"What a weird style."

"Coming from the man who needs _three_ swords to keep him safe?" Sanji threw his cigarette stub on the floor and Zoro bristled

"Bastard, don't insult me. Just because you're not strong enough to hold a weapon."

"Strong enough! I'll show you strong, shitty marimo"

"Bring it, princess"

"Why you-"

Before Sanji could finish his sentence, Franky jumped between both advancing men and punched one of Arlong's cronies in the gut.

"Pay attention idiots! You can fight each other later!"

Sanji sighed

"Fine, I suppose we should finish this first."

"Whatever, just keep out of my way, curly brow, I don't wanna end up saving your ass."

But Zoro was off, leaving a trail of fallen adversaries in his wake before Sanji could even come up with a response.

Brooke smiled at his arguing nakama, amused at their antics.

The smile was wiped off his face as the man before him fell, and he saw his three other nakama creep into the room in the rear of the building.

"_What are they up to?"_

_--_

Ussop was shaking as he opened the door to the office. Fearing what he'd find, he was amazed when all he saw was a dark room.

"What? It's empty."

Robin pushed her trembling companions into the dark room

"I'm sure we can find something, Sniper-san."

Chopper began shuffling around the room, trying to find anything that may have grabbed Nami's attention. He paused when a glint caught his eye.

"What's that?"

Behind a cabinet was hidden another door. A dim light could be seen underneath it, shadows shifting through the beam.

The three moved closer and Ussop heaved the cabinet out the way. They rattled the door handle to find it locked tight.

"Who's there?!" An angry voice came through the locked door, and Ussop fell back with a shriek. Chopper screamed and hid behind his curly haired friend.

"ThedoorstalkingtoushelpRobin!"

The bar owner kept her cool, moving closer and addressing the phantom voice.

"We are friends of Nami-san's. Who are you?"

"Friends…you must be the Mugiwaras! Help us, please!"

"Why are you locked in this room?"

The voice moved closer, as if its owner was pressing their body against the door.

"My name is Nojiko, I'm Nami's sister. Arlong has kidnapped us so he could blackmail Nami to keep working for him."

Ussop and Chopper gasped, and Robin closed her eyes. This confirmed all her suspicions.

"We?"

"Ah, yes! Our stepfather, Genzo! Arlong's hurt him pretty bad, can you help, please!"

All trace of fear gone, Chopper perked up at the word hurt.

"I can help him, if we can get through the door."

"Move aside Robin, Nojiko, get away from the door." Ussop rose and withdrew his slingshot. With one sharp shot, the sniper had shot through the lock mechanism, and the door creaked open.

Nojiko was knelt over a man, clearly Genzo, who was unconscious on the floor. Blood seeped from cuts on his face. Chopper was at his side instantly, helping to clean him up.

"Thank you for saving us, but how is my sister?"

Robin was silent, and after a pause, Ussop spoke.

"She's outside."

Before Ussop could warn her, Nojiko ran past him and into the warehouse. Ussop chased after her, and almost collided into the back of the prisoner as she froze at the scene of the fight in front.

"Nami!"

--

Luffy's fist landed square in Arlong's cheek, and he stumbled back once more. Behind his opponent, Arlong could see his best men being beaten by these idiots.

Chew, his best shooter, was on the floor as a man with ridiculous blue hair beat him to a pulp. Kuroobi was the best martial artist he knew, yet even he was being subdued by some skinny ass blond. A wail from his faithful swordsman Hachi made him turn to see the weird green haired man slice his friend to pieces.

They were losing.

Arlong tried to move forward, but Luffy's fist sent him falling back once again.

"How dare you treat Nami that way!"

A flurry of fists made Arlong meet the floor, and he choked as crates crashed on top of him.

Luffy didn't stop, he was already too mad for anything else. He simply raised his leg, and his powerful kick landed square through the crates and into Arlongs stomach. With a grunt, the small-time boss was out for the count.

Nami watched with awe as Luffy took out the man she so hated. Standing up, she turned towards the lanky boy.

"Nami. You are our friend! Remember that!"

Luffy turned and grinned at her, and the battle abruptly ceased around them. All remaining members of Arlong's family gazed upon their beaten boss, and they promptly fled.

"Nami!"

The high pitched voice turned all the Mugiwara's attention towards the door. Nojiko stood, with Ussop shortly behind, staring at her sister in relief.

"Nojiko! You're safe!"

"Thanks to your friends. They freed us, and your doctor friend is helping Genzo right now."

Nami laughed, no other way of expressing her relief.

"I'm sorry everyone, for deceiving you."

Luffy took his hat from her head as the others moved towards them. Robin and Chopper were helping Genzo as they slowly made their way towards the mugiwara family.

"You had to Nami, we understand. Just tell us next time, ne? We'll nakama."

Luffy smiled and nodded, and Sanji grinned at the words, aware of the weight carried in that one little word.

"Let's get out of here, Nami-san."

The family all headed out, leaving the unconscious men behind him. But they didn't notice the shuffle of crates in the darkness.

Nami and Nojiko were helping Genzo, Chopper walking with them to explain the elder man's treatment. Sanji, Franky and Robin chatted politely as they followed them, and Brooke, Ussop and Luffy laughed and joked as they followed. Bringing up the rear, Zoro felt the strong suspicion someone was watching them.

There was a reason he always trusted his instincts. Because they were always right.

From the darkness, a random member of Arlong's family stood on shaky knees. He was a nobody, a little kid who clearly got knocked out early in the fight.

As if in slow motion, Zoro saw the kid raise a pistol, and aim it at Luffy's laughing head.

"Luffy, watch out!"

Zoro heard the gunshot drown out his words, and sprung forward as the Don turned to look at him. He registered Luffy's look of horror well before he felt the impact.

Luffy turned at the shot, only in time to see Zoro leap in his path, and a bullet tear into the man's chest. The swordsman didn't speak as the force made him stumble forward, and he only looked at his boss with a shocked expression as he keeled forward, hitting the ground like dead weight.

"Zoro!"

-.-.-

* * *

_Ahh the angsty cliffhanger! I love 'em so. So quite a long chapter, I was going to split the fight in two but it isn't really that important. I just wanted something to show all the strawhats in action, somthing to bring Zoro closer to the group, and Nami was a perfect choice to have as the cause for it all. Arlong was not meant to be as tough as he is in the manga, I just wanted him to be a small time boss, clearly not used to what the world is really like. This is why the fight is so short, because its really not all that important. But it brought Nami closer, showed off everyone fighting and helping, and gave Zoro his angsty moment._

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next chapter - The Past_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	9. The Past

_Hi everyone! It's starting to become a weekly posting for me, I'm finding it so much harder to write CN!_

_I am unhappy with this chapter, another case of having so many things that had to be gone through for the sake of moving the story, I had to cut out loads of more fun things. For example, I actually wrote a quater of this chapter about Zoro's reunion and it was all so different and I read it today and basically cut the whole thing. And it's still so long!_

_Thanks for all my reviews!_

_Grace: Lol I'm gonna start trying to write chapters without cliffhangers, I don't really know how to do that! _

_Cogasha: It is my aim to make all readers a little bit crazy, good to see it's working._

_Blu: Oh the sweet sweet angst. I could never write a comedy, I need my angsty fix! I'm glad you liked the fight, it was tough because it was so un-OP like, no devil fruit powers or anything, but it all worked okay. How can you hate the word awesome? I like it almost as much as ace. _

_Santouryuu: Lol Zoro and angst, there is nothing else needed in the world! Maybe some Sanji or Ace, throw in the occasional Yaoi then life would be perfect! :P Man I wish Astrokender would write more, she is a genius and I adore her (don't we all!)_

_PrimeFan: No matter how late the review is appreciated! I didn't think about the Nami bit until I was in the middle of writing it, and I do really enjoy that part of the arc, despite my lack of fondness for the worlds best navigator, I enjoyed making it fit a bit._

_Yusuke: I am honoured I am influencing you! I can't wait to read your work. Its not just Zoro torture I love, its just the that I do love Zoro so and it kinda means I do make the bad things happen to him. Oh, and that was nothing compared to what I have for the end of this fic. You're all gonna hate me._

_Jenelric: I am evil, and I love it *joins the evil laugh*_

_Crystalbluefox: Lol, they call me the cliffhanger queen (well, they don't, but it would be hilarious if they did!) Your new fic sounds exciting, can't wait for an update_

_Marhi: lol I panic I use too much description! Thanks! If I talk about I'm Alive I wil go all fangirlly so I shan't but yea, you rock. I've been a fan of ZoroxAce since I read this awesome one shot on a more adult based fic site which was awesome, and yea I totally love that pairing. They just seem to fit somehow._

_DemonicallyAngelicNeko: Ahh, you can know now!_

_Man I'm getting so many reviews I'm gonna have to stop replying to each one soon! But I love it, makes each review seem special! :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Past

Two weeks had passed since the fight with Arlong, and peace had resumed in the world of the Mugiwara family.

Well, as much peace as there ever was.

Thankfully, Nami was back to her usual self. She threw herself back into work, and the smile on her face made everyone realise that she is the same Nami they always knew. But the gratitude she showed, the reduction in greed (albeit a minor, minor reduction), the way she laughed more often.

Things were shifting again, and Franky and Brooke were busy with their boys getting a hold on all the other families, and Ussop had rarely been seen he was so busy spying on some business rivals. Nami was doing so much work that Sanji had little to do, so he spent his time looking after his nakama.

There was two nakama that he hadn't really had the chance to see yet.

They hadn't seen the Marimo since he took the hit for Luffy; the injured swordsman had been confined to his bed after a telling off by the adorably angry Chopper. The doctor himself was so worried he would reopen his wound that he stayed at his side almost continuously.

But Chopper told them Zoro had been given the okay to move about again, news Luffy considered enough for a celebration.

This was why Sanji was currently helping Ussop cart huge amounts of food out towards the easy.

Luffy was decorating the private room, or at least trying to. It seemed more that Robin and Nami were decorating, and he was making a mess. The don stopped when he saw all the food arrive.

"Pheeew Sanji, there's a lot of food for me! I'm hungry!"

"Idiot! This isn't just for you!" Sanji roared over to the Strawhat boy as he moved the food towards Robin's kitchen.

Franky and Brooke arrived at the same time, both exhausted from their busy day.

"You find anything guys?" Nami asked as she hung up streamers, Brooke sighed and Franky nodded.

"A bit, Nami-sis."

She motioned them into the bar to discuss things in private, leaving Robin, Ussop and Luffy hanging up more streamers.

"When is Chopper getting here?" Luffy whined.

"I believe he's bringing swordsman-san, he's still concerned for his health."

Luffy grinned and nodded, and jumped off the chair.

"Yosh! They look great!"

He admired the decorations with pride, not really noticing how they were falling from the walls, sloppy and messy. Robin and Ussop watched from behind, trying to hide their disgust at Luffy's poorly hung streamers next to their immaculate aesthetics.

--

Chopper tried to hide his concern as Zoro moved himself up the stairs. The bullet had been too close to his heart for comfort, and though the swordsman assured his doctor he was fine, it didn't stop the pint sized physician from worrying.

"You need me to help Zo-"

"No" Zoro's growl was almost drowned out by the sound of the train, but Chopper heard him loud and clear. The doctor simply shook his shaggy head and directed them out of the station.

The pair walked slowly down towards the speakeasy. Chopper was talking to Zoro, rambling on about some medical topic he didn't understand. But the kid seemed to enjoy talking about it, so Zoro didn't interrupt. Then again, he didn't listen either.

"…very interesting effects, the results shown a similar effect in DNA of 14 other species! Oh, Zoro, this way, we're here!"

As the doctor led Zoro into the now familiar bookshop, the swordsman became very aware of the impending greeting.

Through the drug induced haze Chopper put him in, Zoro vaguely remembered the recent events. He could almost recall the warehouse, and heavy hands turning his body over and gripping tight. He could just about make out their cries, but everything was muffled then in a fog of pain and bloodloss.

The drugs let him listen, but it felt like a poorly tuned radio. Things would crackle, or cut out for a short amount of time. The world was clouded in his eyes as he lay on his couch.

Chopper was there, a lot. From looking at his apartment now the injured man could tell the doctor had set up camp there, almost turning his training room into a bedroom (well, that's what it _was_ really, but Zoro preferred it his way). He remembers the smell of smoke, faint near where he lay but it still hung strong in his kitchen, and the stench of Gunpowder hovering anxiously around him. Nami and Robin's voices pierced his memory like spears, gentle sounds pulling him softly out of the haze he had been put in.

Between the images of Chopper, he remembers seeing Franky, visiting with his girls and offending his ears with his loudness, and Brooke playing lullabies on the violin as he sat with Chopper.

But he doesn't remember anything of his Don.

Chopper claims Luffy had been to see him, but he was asleep all the time. But Zoro was asleep pretty much continuously after Chopper pumped him full of Morphine, and he could remember the others. Why was there nothing that reminded him of Luffy?

Did his boss not want to see him?

--

Sanji had just finished laying out the food when Chopper and Zoro entered their private room. They framed the doorway, blocking out the ruckus from the bar, and looked around in surprise.

"Wow, this is great! Candy floss!" Chopper ran over to his favourite food and hastily began eating, soon joined by Ussop and Franky. Brooke and Nami watched as Zoro eased himself into a chair.

"Tch, what are you looking at?" Zoro's voice carried its usual annoyance, but the expression on his face let them see he was fine. Robin walked past and pushed a large bottle and glass into the injured swordsman's hands.

"A drink, swordsman-san? I'm sure you're thirsty." Zoro grinned broadly and pulled the cork from the spirit with his teeth. Mouth full, Chopper flailed in the green haired man's direction.

"Zoro! You shouldn't be drinking any alcohol, not with your injuries!"

But before he could berate anymore, Zoro had already consumed half the bottle, so Chopper sighed and continued eating.

Luffy had watched his new friend with curiosity, his eyes scanning his chest as if he feared a bullet to pierce through it again. The don didn't visit too much as his subordinate was recovering, the image of him taking the bullet too fresh in his mind.

It brought back bad memories.

_--_

_He was kicking out, yelling and screaming so someone would hear him. But nobody can hear you from the boot of a car._

_Luffy, just seven years old, was jostled along, cursing the bastards who took him a million times over. He was just hanging out at Makino's when they came in, a bunch of lowlife thugs with a grudge._

_They badmouthed his hero, so he tried to beat them up. And that got him in the boot, heading who knows where._

_Luffy struggled more, wishing his brother was there to help him. But Ace had left long ago; Makino was the closet thing he had to family nowadays._

_The car stopped, and the boot opened._

"_Heh, not so tough now kid?" Luffy poked his tongue out at the assailants, rewarding him with a smack across the back of the head. Before he had time to fight back, an all too familiar cry echoed across the road._

"_Luffy!"_

_Few people would call a Gangster a hero, but those people didn't know Shanks. A great man indeed, Shanks may have been a mafia don, but he was a considerate man, and Luffy respected him dearly._

"_What have you done now, Anchor? We were waiting for you to meet us."_

"_Don Shanks, head of the Redhair family. One step closer and we'll kill your friend here."_

_Luffy felt the pistol against his head, but his gaze never left his hero._

"_Heh, you should be careful with that." Shanks were a casual as ever as he addressed the man holding Luffy hostage._

"_Huh?"_

"_It isn't safe to play with guns." As Shanks finished speaking, a shot rang out across the empty road, and the man with the gun on Luffy fell to the floor. Lucky, one of Shanks' followers, lowered his revolver and glared at his opponents._

_The thugs howled in anger and charged at the Redhairs, pushing Luffy onto the floor._

_He stayed down, fearing he'd lift his head to have it shot off._

"_Oi, anchor, you okay?" Shanks stood above him, smiling kindly at the scared boy. Luffy got up, and instantly heard a chuckle behind him._

_Luffy heard the shot as he turned to face the thug, but all he registered was the barrel of the gun pointing at him. Before he had chance to move, the kid felt himself be pushed aside._

_The fight ended, leaving the area echoed in silence. All the thugs were dead, and the Redhair family without a scratch._

_But Luffy's quiet sobs broke through the quiet as he clung onto the kneeling figure of his hero._

"_Shhhh Luffy, it's okay."_

_But Luffy didn't stop, only buried his head in Shanks' shirt. Trying to ignore the bullet would that left the man's arm bloody and hanging limp in its shoulder socket._

Shanks had his arm amputated, and Luffy gained a life long revulsion to guns. If he could avoid using them, he would.

But then Zoro goes and takes the damn bullet for him, just like Shanks.

"Stupid Zoro."

--

The swordsman looked up from his drink at the comment. Luffy had neared him, and was now standing in front of him. The rest of the room seemed to be watching.

"Stupid? What'd I do?"

Luffy gripped his straw hat in his hands tightly.

"Getting hurt, because of me."

The whole family watched tentatively. The older members were aware of Luffy's hatred of guns, and they could tell the idiot former cop's self sacrifice was weighing on their Don's mind. It was important for them to straighten things out.

Zoro, who was not aware of his boss' feelings, didn't know what to say.

"…Idiot. We're your follower's; we're here to do things like that."

Luffy growled.

"You're my nakama! I'm supposed to be able to protect you!"

"Then who will protect you?"

Luffy paused, looking at the swordsman with uncertain eyes.

"Look at you, so worked up over a scratch. How are you meant to be the Capo di Tutti Capi if you get this wound up over each injury?"

Before he could say anymore, Zoro found himself pulled forward as Luffy's strong grip held his shirt.

"I can't become the best without my nakama! I can't…How am I meant to fight if you're hurt?!"

"…And what if you had taken the hit? Who do we follow?"

For someone who was new to the game, Sanji had to admit the Marimo knew what he was talking about.

"Listen Luffy, I can't lead people. Hell, I can't even take orders very well. I just…I didn't know what else to do, it's not like I had time to do anything else."

From behind her boss, Nami sighed

"Are you always that reckless?"

The room chuckled, and even Luffy seemed to brighten before he turned back to Zoro.

"What if you get hurt again? What if its worse next time?"

"Che, then it is. Besides, I'm not gonna die."

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused, and Zoro lifted the bottle to his lips as he avoided everyone's gaze.

"Not until I've kept my promise."

The tone in his voice suggested there was nothing else to say about the topic, so Luffy left it is. He was still confused, and alarmed by his new friends actions. Fortunately his other nakama were there to help lead the way.

"Well, I suppose even if it was an idiotic thing to do, what Marimo did for you was pretty impressive Luffy." Sanji seemed grudging in his respect, unlike Ussop

"Yea! It was so brave Zoro! You were like a bodyguard or something!"

"Swordsman-san does seem to understand the workings of the family well."

"Zoro's great! His wounds are healing nicely too!"

The swordsman blushed under the barrage of compliments, and Luffy chucked

"Shihihi! Seems like everyone's pleased with you Zoro, now you can come on more adventures with us!"

Zoro paused from his drink, looking at the smiling faces enough to realize something important seemed to have just happened. He didn't understand it, but Luffy was happier, and everyone seemed to be acting a bit warmer with him.

It wasn't until he got home that night that he realized he had been welcome into the inner circle.

--

With the new member of the close family helping, business was working better than ever the next few months. Nami was pleased to discover that Zoro was even better at threatening customers than Franky was, so he was often employed as her backup. The blue haired man himself was very fond of his new friend, and Zoro was regularly invited to hang out with the Franky Family.

Robin saw him regularly, as his alcohol tolerance remained inhumanly large. She wondered how he had coped in prohibition as a cop; she had definitely never seen him around. Zoro also bumped into Brooke down at the easy a lot too; his music was very popular with the customers so the lanky man played regularly.

Ussop was still busy with his work, and Sanji and Chopper didn't see the swordsman much either. Sanji actively stated his dislike for the swordsman, but it was now clear that while the pair did grate on each other, there was some weird level of friendship there. Chopper was simply busy with work, and felt that he had spent so long looking after Zoro he didn't really need to bond with him anymore.

Luffy would hang around him continuously.

There was a strange friendship. When together, the pair spoke little (well, Zoro always spoke little, but it was unusual for Luffy) but seemed to enjoy each other's company. Luffy was still trying to get to know the swordsman, so would visit him at home, go out to eat (drink, in Zoro's case), and just try and learn about his new friend.

He hadn't learnt much. Zoro was a mystery! But the don still thought he was cool.

Zoro himself was interested in the business, and somehow had wound up accompanying Luffy on a lot of his work. Not that he was needed there, but the pair seemed to share an unspoken bond, and Zoro provided reassurance for the Don. Luffy was glad of it; Nami and Sanji were so busy with other things at the moment Zoro was the only one available to help.

One particularly cold autumn night, Luffy was on his way to meet with an important supplier from out of town.

"Naa, do I have to? I wanna go see Robin!"

"Nami would kill you if you didn't go." Luffy shuddered visibly at Zoro's comment, so slunk into his chair.

"But it's boring!"

"They're important Luffy. It won't take long."

"You don't mind coming along Zoro?" The green haired man shrugged

"No"

Luffy smiled

"You're always there to help me, huh Zoro? I like that I can trust you."

Zoro stayed silent, not really knowing how to answer such a bold statement.

"You don't question as much as Nami and Sanji, you just seem to understand what I'm doing."

"I'm just following orders."

"…Sometimes I feel like if anything happened to me, you'd be able to finish what I was trying to do. Like a second in command. Not like Nami and Sanji; they're advisors more than understanders, but you'd be able to organise things like I wanted to."

Zoro sat back, dumbstruck. Through his childish rambling, Luffy had just placed a huge amount of faith in him, and he wasn't sure to handle it.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you Luffy."

"It might. Who knows? But if it does, you'll help them, right Zoro? Keep them going."

Zoro simply sighed. Who was he to refuse his Don's wishes?

"Of course boss."

--

Zoro yawned as he entered the café. It was dark, most people were already at home, but Zoro had only just finished up the deal with Luffy. The talk in the car was still playing in his mind, marvelling in the fact he was already this deep in.

He could never have imagined things to progress this well.

And now he was following his biggest lead. Makino's café was a quiet place, clearly a popular bar before prohibition, now another subdued and unused eatery.

Zoro strode in, ignoring the elder men sitting grumpily in the corner of the room, and headed straight to the bar. The women behind it smiled at him.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee." He grunted as he lifted himself onto a stool.

Seconds later the cup was in front of him, and the bitter smell of freshly brewed coffee was invading his sinuses. Zoro took a sip before looking at the woman who was still stood in front of him.

The woman was old. Not properly old, but older then him, by about 20 or so years. She was slim, and her dark hair framed her face. Looking past the plain clothes and simple makeup, Zoro could see her honest eyes looking at him.

"You Makino?"

"…How'd you know that?"

Zoro shrugged as he took another sip.

"You're at the bar, figured it was your joint."

She chuckled and nodded.

"Aren't you the smart one? Yea, I'm Makino."

Zoro nodded and took another sip. Had to play it cool. However, the woman was wiser than she let on.

"Who wants to know?"

"…I was hoping you could help me out."

"That depends what you what help with."

The pair looked at each other for a second as the old men shuffled out. The pair were left alone when Zoro spoke again.

"Details. I hear you have pretty good knowledge of who used to run around the city."

"I know some, sure. Why you wanna know?"

"Curiosity. Wanna learn a bit about the history of the place, can help with future business."

Makino seemed to eye him as Zoro finished his coffee, as she refilled the cup she asked him.

"You're Luffy's new guy, yea?" Zoro raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Is it that obvious?" She giggled.

"There ain't too many people in the city with green hair, you know?"

He sighed in relief, which Makino mistook for anger.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. Why aren't you just asking Luffy for details on the old guys?"

"…I didn't want to bother them with it; we're too busy with business to indulge in my interests." Makino nodded wisely.

"That's just how things are these days, huh? Well let me see if I can help at all."

"I hear business was busy downtown at the time, in the Projects. Who were the big players?"

"…Well there were quite a few, but things only happened down there for a while. There was too much friction."

Zoro nodded, almost too eagerly

"Some conflict with some locals right? I heard about the Dojo." Makino's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I don't know too much about all that, but I did used to have business with those involved."

"Yea?"

Zoro's anticipation almost showed him up, the café owner was much more reluctant to hand out the info. But as Zoro walked out of the café five minutes later, he mind was reeling with what she'd said.

He finally knew, after all this time.

Back in his apartment, he collapsed on his sofa, and as he fell to sleep his mind was filled with the now complete memories of his past.

--

_Watching the rain fall outside, the ten year old Zoro still couldn't quite believe that he lived inside now, rather than having to survive on the street._

_He'd been staying at the Dojo for almost a year now, after he ran into Kunia in the street one day. He was an orphan then, squatting or sleeping rough and doing his best to survive._

_But he ran into her, and made the error of trying to steal from her._

_She kicked his ass, and he ended up following her to the Dojo to get stronger._

_They became friends, and the kindly Sensei gave him a home. The young boy never thought things could get better._

_He heard his best friend in the training room, and headed out to greet her. When he entered the room, he was surprised at the expression on her face._

_Anger. Hurt. Concern._

"_Oi, what's wrong?"_

"_Hm? Oh, nothing Zoro, I'm just practicing."_

_Zoro didn't believe her, but shook it off. He had heard the arguments between her and her father for a few weeks now, but it wasn't his place to pry on personal matters._

_.._

_Weeks passed, and people began leaving the Dojo. He saw angry glares from men on the street, expressions of fear from others. But he didn't understand it._

"_Sensei, why are people leaving? He asked over dinner so casually it threw the kindly old man. Zoro's sensei smiled and put down his food._

"_Zoro, you know the mafia have started working around this area?" The boy nodded and sensei frowned_

"_They are dishonourable; I do not wish to partake in their business. They are unhappy with this." Zoro saw Kunia stiffen as she sat next to him._

"_But with everyone leaving, the Dojo will..."_

"_They are not welcome here Kunia. I refuse to back down on the matter."_

_The girl scowled at her father and ran off, while Zoro sat and finished his meal in silence._

_.._

_It was dark, the sound of rain pattered against the windows. Zoro could hear the scuffles of footsteps downstairs._

_They were not the footsteps of welcome visitors._

_Sensei's voice was deep and threatening as it echoed through the house, and the answering voice was just as serious. It made the green-haired boy get out of bed._

_Patters down the staircase led him to imagine Kunia had done the same thing._

_He stood at his door, ready to investigate when he heard the deep voices stop, and one, high pitched girl's voice echo a monosyllabic word._

_It was instantly drowned out by a gunshot. Then another._

_The noise froze Zoro to the spot, terrified of what was happening. By the time he left the safety of his room, the attackers were long gone._

_But he never even reached the foot of the stairs. Kunia's body was blocking the way, with Sensei's not far off._

_Zoro ran upstairs and vomited before he even had a chance to notice the bullet holes in their heads._

The memories played through his mind most nights, the following days which found him back on the streets, the warning left for all at the Dojo following him wherever he went.

But now, his memories came with a new face. The person who murdered his best friend, who left that horrific warning for the whole City to know not to go against the Mob. The person Zoro had been searching for since that day.

Zoro would kill Shanks Redhair.

-.-.-

* * *

_Duh duh duh!! How I love the drama. So okay, this chapter isn't great, its a bit jumpy but I really didn't want to focus on Zoro's recovery or his bonding with all the family too much, it would have taken ages and it really wasn't important. Then as I was writing I ended up making a flashback for Luffy too, but I think it helps to explain Luffy's hatred of guns and having to use them._

_Hope you enjoyed it, if so or not, please review_

_Next Chapter - The Capo do Tutti Capi_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	10. The Capo Di Capi Re

_Hello again to all! Up for the next chapter of CN? Again, I'm not too happy with this chapter! I've noticed I'm not really happy with any of the chapters when I write them, but I've read the story and they work well together, it's just boring have no action or anything. All for the sake of the storyline I guess. You liked my little twist last chapter? I'm glad I managed to make it a surprise!_

_Thanks for all my reviews, alerts and favourites._

_DemonicallyAngelicNeko: Ha! No I just can't spell it, embarrasing :$ Thanks for pointing it out, I will edit it in the future._

_Jenelric: Yea Im evil, that has been long established! I will leave you with your bad ending thoughts :D_

_Cogasha: Lol sorry! No relationship here! But glad you enjoyed_

_Blu: I am never happy with my chapters, ever lol. I liked your confused response, threw you huh?_

_Grace: All in time my friend, all in good time it will be revealed._

_Marhi: Shanks is all good and stuff but we forget he is one of the biggest pirates, or in this fic, mafia dons. So he has clearly done alot of bad stuff in his time. Just because he helped Luffy doesn't mean he's always good! This twist was the first thing I established in this story, I wanted Shanks to be percieved as something different for once._

_Yusukes: Lol you hate me now? Man you're gonna despise me by the end then._

_Crystal: lol jaw dropping! Awesome_

_Santoryuu: Haven't seen your reviews ages it seems! Glad you're liking the story, Zoro's flashback was a bit separated up but I did enjoy it!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Capo Di Capi Re

Zoro was noticeably happier the following weeks; Luffy commented he seemed more driven. Though he wasn't aware of what that drive was for, the don was pleased his usually grumpy friend was more affable

Even Sanji was impressed. His opinion of the Marimo went from "Bastard" to "Tolerable bastard", which as all knew was a major step.

If there was any change in him, Zoro didn't mention it, he just carried on with work like he always did. Everyone was impressed with his new found professionalism, particularly the family's rivals.

The Capone family were one of the most professional in the city. Established generations ago, the current Don was an organised individual, born and raised to run the family. Though with the current troubles, they seemed to be tiring of the Big City.

"So, Mugiwara, have you heard what Kid has been up to?"

Don Capone sipped on a glass of wine as he reclined in his chair. The Mugiwara's and Capone's were meeting in the back of Robin's speakeasy, having a friendly discussion. I didn't stop the area being heavily guarded. Ussop and Brooke were guarding the exterior of the shop, and many of the regulars noticed that the easy was packed full of the Franky Family tonight.

"Hm, that man is too vicious. Half the city is dead thanks to him." Nami scowled from her seat next to Luffy. The Don himself didn't answer; something most took for his seriousness when it was really just his simplicity.

Capone agreed "He just took out all of the Drake Family."

"All of them?" Sanji piped up from Luffy's other side, sounding impressed.

"Not that there were many left, the cops had been trailing them for too long.

From the dimly lit walls of the room, a snort echoed which got Luffy's attention.

"Zoro?"

"Drake hasn't been trailed by cops; he's been feeding details to them since I was in the force. They've always been running, but I wouldn't be surprised if Kid found out and finished them off."

"Well, I suppose the infamous Officer Roronoa would know" Capone sounded smug as he glanced at Zoro, who gave him a healthy glare in return. Luffy missed the bite in the sentence and laughed.

"Yea, Zoro knows lots!"

Zoro sighed at his boss' naivety, and Nami turned the meeting back on track.

"So we know you didn't just come here for a chat Capone, what is it you want?"

Capone took another sip of wine before answering.

"Well, with two of the main families taken out, and one leaving, we thought –"

His words were cut off by a sharp tap on the door. Robin entered, looking almost surprised.

"Excuse me Don, but there is someone here who wishes to speak to you."

Before Luffy could ask who it was, a sweet voice piped up from behind Robin.

"Well, what a cosy meeting we have going on here, I'm hurt I wasn't invited."

--

A tall, slim woman none-too-gently nudged her way past Robin to observe the private meeting. Don Bonney looked almost amused at the gawking faces in front of her.

In a flash, the guards recovered from their stupor. Capone's three bodyguards pointed their guns at the new arrival, and Zoro's sword paused not an inch from Bonney's neck.

"What are you doing here Bonney?" Capone looked at her quizzically, motioning for his men to lower their weapons. Luffy looked surprised, but smiled.

"What a warm welcome. I'm only here to talk; I heard you two were meeting so thought I could join in." Her smile was sickly sweet as she spoke to the room, but her voice was sincere. Both Capone and Luffy nodded and relaxed, and Robin shut the door on the meeting as Bonney sighed.

"You can call off the guard dog."

"Idiot Marimo, you're gonna keep threatening a woman? Put your goddamn knife away!"

Sanji growled at Zoro as he stood and offered his chair to the female Don. Zoro glared daggers back at the Consiglierge, but knew better than to start a fight in the middle of a meeting so moved to stand behind his boss, who turned to speak to Bonney.

"How'd you know we were meeting up?"

"You think your pirates are the only good bunch of people for gathering info?" She smiled and helped herself to a large glass of wine.

Capone eyed the woman with vague amusement.

"After all we learnt you still behave so unrefined. You are despicable Bonney."

"Ahh you're just too stuffy. I can't wait to be rid of you, Capone"

The pair had been raised in the mafia world since they were young, and there were no two families more connected than Bonney's and Capone's. Both dons were good friends, despite their bickering.

"Be rid of him?" Nami sounded curious, she knew the woman enough to know that was a strange thing to say.

"Yes, Miss Consiglierge. I will be departing for the coast within the week, we have some business organised with Whitebeard that's too good to pass up."

"Whitebeard huh, that's impressive. Your beauty will be missed love!" Sanji bowed at Bonney, looking ever the fool as he swooned over her. She did nothing but laughed at his antics. Capone sighed.

"With you gone, that'll be the end of the established families. It's no fun on my own."

"Na? What do you plan to do?" Luffy cocked his head as he asked.

"I plan to go back to the home of my family, Don Mugiwara. Things have fallen there recently; I feel it's a good time to head back to Sicily."

"So you're both leaving?" Nami was surprised.

"I just wanted to leave some connections with you before I left, Mugiwara. You are a better boss than those other two anyway. You can even get thieves and cops onto your side." He laughed at the shocked and angry looks on Nami's and Zoro's faces as he drained his glass.

"With you two gone, that's only going to leave four families."

"Three." Bonney corrected Sanji's statement "Hawkins was arrested yesterday."

"Really? The cops are getting braver it seems." Luffy laughed.

"Shihi, not tough enough to fight us!"

"So it seems, Mugiwara. You, Kid and Law are going to fight it for the top spot with no interruptions."

"Tch, the cops would just be hoping that the three of you will finish each other off." Zoro growled where he stood behind Luffy, and Sanji sneered at him.

"Is that what you would have done, pansy-officer?"

Zoro reached for his swords and took a step towards the blonde, but Nami sent the pair a scathing look that promised considerable pain.

"No, cook, I just know what they're like. Most of the force is too scared to do anything." Nami nodded

"Besides it makes sense, only one of us will make it to the top, why take us all on full strength when they can wait until we're at half strength after fighting?"

Capone and Bonney both stood and smiled at the young family.

"You speak wisely; I feel it would do the city well to have a Don like you." Bonney finished her wine as she spoke, and Capone said after her.

"We wish you luck Mugiwara, if you need any help you can count on us."

"Thanks!" Luffy shook Capone's hand enthusiastically, and Nami and Sanji both stood to show their guests out. As Bonney shook hands with the dark-haired Don she muttered.

"A parting gift Mugiwara. While we are leaving, Whitebeard informs me someone even older than us it returning to the City for a spell. You will be pleased with the return of your Capo di Capi Re."

Luffy looked confused for a moment, before breaking into an ear splitting grin.

"Really?!"

"So I hear, and Whitebeard has not steered me wrong yet." She turned and waved at the dumbfounded don, following Robin and Capone as they left the easy."

As soon as the door closed, Luffy let out a very excited holler.

"Yosh!"

"Luffy, what is it?" Sanji was busy lighting a much needed cigarette to question too much, and Luffy was too exciting to listen anyway.

"Didn't'cha hear Sanji? He's coming back!"

"Who, you idiot!"

"Shanks!"

--

At that second, Zoro was able to describe exactly how it felt for your stomach to freeze and simultaneously drop. Before he even realised it he blurted out.

"Shanks?"

The three turned to the swordsman, surprised at the almost angry tone at his voice. Zoro mentally panicked and quickly covered his tracks.

"Who the hell is Shanks?"

'_Dammit! Gotta be careful or they'll notice!'_

Ussop wandered in with Brooke, laden with drinks and food. As Luffy set cross legged in his chair.

"You don't know who Shanks is Zoro?" Ussop sat down the drinks and gawked at his boss.

"The Redhairs are coming back?"

"Yea Ussop! Shanks is coming back, isn't that great!"

Zoro still glared angrily, and fortunately Nami took the expression for confusion.

"The Redhair family are one of the biggest in the country Zoro, surely you know that? Shanks is one of the Capo di Capi Re."

Shaken from his thoughts, Zoro grunted.

"I'd heard something about it." He moved to sit opposite Luffy and picked up a bottle of Gin. "Why's it so important to you anyway Luffy?"

"Eh? Oh, 'cause Shanks is my hero!"

Zoro almost dropped the bottle.

"What?"

"You haven't heard the story yet, Zoro-san? Luffy told us the entire story when we joined!" Brooke laughed as his friends as he took up the piano in the corner of the room, and began playing a happy tune.

"…No, I don't know it." Luffy grinned his huge grin and turned to the baffled swordsman.

"Shanks is the reason I became a Don! When I was a kid, I used to hang out with him and-"

"You hung out with _mafia_ when you were just a kid?"

"Sure! Didn't you?" It was Nami who answered.

"Luffy idiot, most normal people didn't spend their childhoods with dangerous criminals."

"Franky did"

"Franky was conceived by them, that doesn't count."

"So what did you do when you were kids?"

"We were with our family, or playing with kids our own age!"

Zoro ran his hand over his face and growled from his seat as he watched the petty argument.

"The story Luffy."

"Ah, yea! Anyway, I used to hang around with Shanks, and then one day he saved my life! I wanted to be a respected Don just like him! And Ussop's dad is in the Rehdhair family too."

Ussop beamed with pride at Luffy's words, clearly very proud of his father.

Zoro didn't know what to say.

Shanks…the goal of his life's dream, the man who ruined his life.

He was the hero of his Don and Nakama?

The green haired man sat and drank, lost in a swirl of conflicting thoughts.

Now what was he meant to do?

--

With all the other families gone, the Mugiwaras had a lot of business to get involved in, leaving them incredibly busy. In an attempt to get more business done, they had split off into teams.

Sanji, to his displeasure, was paired with Zoro to get some deals made. Though the blonde didn't want to spend any time nearer the Marimo than was absolutely necessary.

Zoro was thinking along similar lines, he had hated the prissy cook as soon as he'd laid eyes on him. The thought of having to spend all this time with him really annoyed the green haired swordsman.

Though he had enough on his mind as it is.

His dreams, usually plagued with memories of his Childhood and his goal, now balanced between that and new memories, of a smiling face framed with a straw hat, the strangest family he'd ever had, but the first real one as well. The way his nakama worked together made Zoro happy in their company.

But being in their company directly prevented him achieving his ambition.

"Oi Marimo, you in there?"

Sanji's sarcastic growl roused the swordsman from his thoughts and back to the matter in hand.

Namely, the seven thugs who currently were trying to muscle them out of their deal.

Sanji lit another cigarette and sighed.

"Listen idiots, I'm only gonna warn you once. Give us the money you owe."

The men chuckled, withdrawing guns and knives.

Before the blonde had a chance to warn them more, a blur of black and green zoomed past his vision.

Zoro's mind was confused, and the thought of a fight calmed his nerves. Why think about all that stuff when he could just slice something up?

Sanji watched as Zoro tore through the first thug, and quickly turned on the others. The man was being surprisingly brutal, and the floor was quickly littered with bodies and fallen limbs.

"…Hey Marimo, isn't that a bit far? There were no orders to kill them."

Zoro snapped around to look at the Consiglierge, and for the first time Sanij noticed the anger radiating through his eyes. The swordsman was tense; breathing heavily despite the small amount of exertion. He looked wild.

"…Marimo?"

"Shut _**Up**_"

Even Zoro was surprised at the harshness of his voice, but he blamed the damn cook. The bodies surrounding him were a shock; he never meant to break like that. Loosing control over his emotions, shouldn't do that.

_But damn it, how can I follow 'orders'? Killing them like this…that's just what Shanks would've done._

Zoro felt sick at the revelation.

_What have I become? I was trying so hard to find him, I've turned into what I hated._

Sanji kept a wide distance from the swordsman as they headed away from the scene. It was clear to him Zoro was detached, he just hoped he could figure out why that was before the swordsman killed them all.

-.-.-

* * *

_A mini chapter almost! Not much going on, but it was all needed before I could launch into the final bit of the story! Plus, wanted to leave you all with a little something to tease over the festive period._

_Next Chapter - The Trigger._

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	11. The Trigger

_Ahh, it's been so long since I last posted! I can only apologise, I'm sure you know how stressful the holidays can be. Add that to my current rather huge yaoi obsession distracting me just into reading that...then I've been thinking up a Chopperfocused story I wanna write...then I stumbled upon this awesome yaoi set in a Mental Institution that made me really want to write something set in that location...so yea, basically my head has been a swirl of other ideas! But I vow never to leave a story unfinished, and I do love CN so! Sorry for the delay, but at least it's finally here!_

_Thanks for all review or favourites or alerts or even just reading what is essentialy my daydreaming mind._

_Crystalbluefox - I do love torturing my readers! Sorry for keeping it this long!_

_Jenelric - lol its not quite gonna happen like that! But I was, and still am, finding it tough to show Zoros frustration with wanting revenge and his nakama. He isn't one to keep secrets, you know? If he was angry, he'd normally just release it. So he's getting a bit OOC, but oh well._

_Santoryuu - Zoro + Angst = A very, very happy Pamplemoose :D_

_Neo - Many thanks, I am flattered._

_Yusukes - I will lead nothing towards the end of my story, I don't want to give it away! The "Capo di Tutti Capi", is the 'boss of all bosses' in a Sicilian Mafia. Well, it was a term civilains use to talk about that person. That is what Luffy wants to be, at a level only Gold Roger had been. "The Capo Di Capi Re" Means 'King Boss of Bosses', or somthing similar. I honestly don't know of the heirarchy, but I use it to describe the current biggest Dons, like Shanks and Whitebeard. My terms to describe the Mugiwara's poisitions come mainly from the questionable source of Wikipedia, that has a lovely article on Sicilian Mafia, who were the originators of what we deem Mafiosa._

_DAN88 - Even I wonder how Zoro will manage. Maybe I should plan more before I write._

_DaTenshi - lol Sorry for making you wait! Enjoy!_

_Swami - Man you've been through a bit recently,huh? Hope all is okay. I'm glad you like the pacing and feel of the fic, I do try my hardest to keep it atmoshperic with a mafia feel. It's harly all fun and sunshine, ne?_

_BecauseIWasBored - Thnk you for your comments. To think I am original inspires me greatly. And I do try my best to keep people in character (I fear I lost it with this chapter), and that twist was the first thing I thought of when I thought of this fic. It's all been leading to that! Zoro did actually quit the force, in a dignified and unZoro like way of handing in his notice. So thats why they didn't bother. And now they know hes in the mafia, but basically Zoro was the only cop with the balls to go after the mafia, so now they just let them take control!_

_Blu - No matter how late, the review is appreciated! It is all coming together in quite a splendid way, ne? I have never tried Egg Nog, we don't drink it in the UK. Not that I'm aware of anyway. But my Christmas was lovely and gluttonous and lazy. Too much sitting around and chocolate and food and alcohol. Funness_

_Shaolin - Thanks! I actually gave up on that particular fic, it was awful. But I do plan to write something! Have you read my ZoLu oneshot? It is rubbish, but it's my first attempt at anything in the romance vein (though it is still pretty much angst) so any opinions would be brilliant._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Trigger

Everyone was definitely on the move now.

Shanks' return spurred Luffy on to work harder, and Kid and Law were both becoming as forward as the Mugiwaras. This kept all members of all families very busy.

Sanji still managed to watch Zoro as they worked, and he was glad he was able to.

The swordsman was continuing to act unusually. He was gruffer than usual to all the family, something the others didn't notice as he was hardly cheery normally.

But he wouldn't do his job straight away either, instead seeming to be deep in thought and wandering off in a daze.

He wasn't coming to the easy as much, wandering off right after a mission instead. When questioned about it he merely said he was busy training. From looking at him fight, it was clear to see he was getting stronger.

Though the most alarming thing the Consigliere noticed was that Zoro wasn't listening to Luffy. Normally, the man followed any order to a T, without question to his boss. But Zoro was more distant, when Luffy asked him to do something it took a while to do it, and sometimes he would say to the Don he couldn't. Luffy didn't seem to mind, the kid was always so damn cheerful, but Sanji could see that was not good behaviour.

Currently the family were at Sanji's, waiting for Luffy to arrive with talk of a plan. Zoro sat restlessly, with a hand itching on his sword with the desire to fight.

If there was one way the blonde could see the swordsman's emotions, it was when he fought. Zoro lost himself to battle.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Ussop sighed, tutting as he looked at his watch. "What's taking them so long?"

As if they could hear Ussop's complaints, Luffy bounded through the door with Nami hot at his heels.

"…Should knock Luffy! This isn't you house remember!"

"But Sanji doesn't mind." The don grinned as he sat down, looking between both his irate advisors. "Do you Sanji?!"

He was rewarded with a kick to the head.

"Listen to Nami swan idiot! You know you have to knock!"

Luffy pouted and rubbed his head where the foot connected, but brightened as he remembered the rest of the family were in the room.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Ussop and Franky almost bared fangs.

"Waiting for YOU!!"

The brunette grinned and laughed sheepishly, thankfully Brooke came to his aid.

"I believe you wanted to tell us of something you've been planning, Don."

"Oh yea! Of course!"

Chopper squirmed with anticipation as Luffy paused for effect.

"Well, what is it?!"

"Its time for a big hit. We're gonna take out Kid."

The room was silent, as excitement and fear buzzed in the air. Sanji piped up from the corner.

"…And how are we gonna go do that?"

"He won't fight you without a reason, Luffy-san. There's too much at stake for him to risk that." Robin advised and Nami nodded in agreement.

"But Kid's more temperamental; he'd be easier to take out. Law is too careful to just accept a fight."

"So how do we make him fight?" Ussop was almost shaking already, and the trembling worsened as Luffy answered.

"Zoro, you go. Killer's wanted your head since you were a cop after all."

The swordsman tensed as all heads turned to him; grip tightening on his sword.

"…You want me to kill him?" The room was surprised by the response.

In reality, it was an intelligent question. Though leaving him alive would ease Luffy's mind, it would make them appear weak to the other family. Yet really they already knew the answer, and why Zoro was chosen to take out Killer.

Because Zoro didn't need orders to kill someone; he did it anyway.

Luffy looked lost having to vocalise what he hated, so Nami answered.

"Just do what you have to Zoro."

He growled at the order from the redhead and rose.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman."

"Then just do what you're told by Luffy!"

Sanji was between the pair before anything got out of hand, and Robin was at Nami's side too.

"Calm down, you can fight soon enough. Don't take it out on Nami." Sanji saw the angry glare in Zoro's dark eyes, and knew if they didn't give him something to cut up soon he was gonna get pissed.

"Fine"

"Oi, boss, I'm gonna go with the Marimo too. That okay?"

The anger flashed through Zoro's expression again, but Luffy answered in his carefree voice before he could vocalise it.

"Sure, if you want to."

"What? Luffy! I don't need anyone getting in my way, especially not that bastard."

The hostility emitted from the swordsman in waves, but Luffy didn't notice it.

"But Zoro, he wants to go. I can't stop him-"

"Yes you can, Dammit!"

From the corner of the room, Robin masked her surprise at Zoro's outburst. It was incredibly unlike the young man to refuse a decision of his boss. Sanji was a lot more vocal with masking his surprise.

"Dammit Marimo! I'm going with you so you better fucking accept it!"

Zoro's grip was hovering over his sword, eyeing Sanji with the strong desire to cut him through. But the rest of the family, watching what they saw as another argument between their friends, made his anger ebb. Here is not the place to fight like that. Not now. Might do something to regret.

With a viciously feral snarl, Zoro pushed past the Consiglierge, growling

"Fine."

As the green haired man stormed out in a whirlwind of repressed frustration, Sanji caught the knowing glance of Robin. Seemed like she had noticed too.

--

As usual, Killer was a busy man. It wasn't easy to make good on all the threats Don Kid made, after all. The man made a lot of threats. And as his right hand man, Killer was going to make sure everyone got the message that when Kid said he's kill someone, he meant it.

That dark, cold night was no exception.

They were so close, the top was in sight. But these lowlife scums were trying to get in the way. Killer saw little point in them at all, but an order was an order.

"Ah….you better be careful! Or we'll tell the cops everything!"

The man – homeless, it looked like – shook as he spoke to the Mafia member. Killer merely watched the three bums with what appeared to be disinterest. It was hard to tell, with the mask on his face.

"So you keep saying. Don Kid doesn't take kindly to threats."

The scythes attached to his hands glittered menacingly, and the bums began to tremble.

"…It was just a joke!...we wouldn't really…Please…don't…"

With a flash of his hand, the three petrified men were on the floor, their blood falling from their throats.

Mission accomplished, Killer cleaned his weapon before turning from the alley. The area was quiet, just some old factories falling apart. While passing through a streetlamp-lit courtyard, he felt the eyes watching him and stopped.

"Hm, you're senses can't be that good, if it took you that long to notice us."

He may not have immediately noticed the gazes trailing him, but killer definitely noticed the killing intent radiating from Zoro as he jumped from the shadows. The clash of sword crossing scythe echoed around the yard.

Zoro glared daggers as his opponent as they parried their attacks. From the shadows Sanji emerged slowly, but did nothing but watch the pair.

"Stay out of this, cook."

Sanji didn't answer, just lit a cigarette and continued to watch as Killer pushed away from Zoro as his scythe made a line for his head. Zoro blocked and countered with two swords heading straight for Killer's abdomen.

"Roronoa Zoro…and Sanji Black. Why are you here?"

Zoro was two busy attacking to answer, so Sanji assumed the role of voice for the outfit.

"We're not here to talk, Killer."

With a grunt, Zoro's swords were again blocked, but the third in his mouth broke free and made contact with the flesh of Killer's arm. He didn't flinch.

"You're here to kill me then?"

"It's nothing personal. We just need to make sure Kid gets the message."

Killer snarled as he spun both of his weapons around and circled with the green haired swordsman, searching for an opening.

"Hm, like you can beat me. I've been looking forward to taking your head for years, Roronoa."

He jumped up, and bore his weapons down upon Zoro's waiting blade. Both blades trembled with force as the pair tried to push the other back, though neither won the standoff. They stood facing again, and Zoro's crazed eyes never left his opponent's face.

Sanji watched from the sidelines intently. He knew the Marimo was never easier to read than in a fight, and this didn't give off good impressions. He hadn't spoken a word, not even a grunt, since the fight began. And his attacks were tense and jerky; he seemed to have lost the calm flow and grace the Santoryuu attacks usually possessed.

A clear sign for the Consiglierge that Zoro was still struggling with some inner turmoil.

The sound of sword meeting flesh drew his focus back to the fight. Zoro was sporting a bloody collarbone; the direction of the cut looked as if it were a few inches higher, it would've taken his head off. But the sound he heard didn't come from that wound, instead the viciously deep cut that had tried to amputate Killer's leg.

Both of the fighters were heaving, the quick but intense battle taking its toll. There was work to be done, and neither had the time to be wasting.

Killer charged forward, scythes spinning as he prepared to cut through Zoro's chest. But the swordsman was ready.

Two blades aloft, Zoro ran with alarming speed and thrust both weapons forward simultaneously. Sanji almost missed the impact trying to watch where his nakama would land at that speed, but his head quickly snapped back to where Killer and Zoro now stood facing each other.

Zoro's swords thrust deep through Killer, holding him upright where they protruded through his stomach. Sanji could see both blades sticking out from the opponents back, dripping dark blood onto the floor.

"Huh…" Killer made to speak more, and the blond cook was waiting for his last words. They were cruelly taken away from him however, as Zoro jerked his swords from the other man's body in a spray of blood and flesh. Killer crumpled without another sound.

Zoro had cleaned and sheathed his swords before Sanji muttered.

"You could've let him finished Marimo. A man deserves his last requests."

The swordsman glowered at the cook and growled. The anger behind it silenced Sanji, who instead moved towards Killer's earlier victims.

The man on the right, though bleeding from the neck, was still very much alive. Sanji nudged him none too gently.

"Oi shit, wake up."

With a panicked stutter, the man opened his eyes and feigned waking from sleep. Like hell he was going to let them think he witness _that_, no way.

"Go to Kid; tell him everything you just saw here, got it?"

The man on the floor squeaked, but nodded, and scrambled over his now deceased friends to find Kid and get away from these murdering monsters.

--

The following day saw the family meeting at the closed easy. Sanji hadn't spoken to Zoro since their job last night, while he had headed down to the easy to tell Luffy of a job well done (and spend some time with his beautiful Nami and Robin) Zoro had turned and gone off without a word. Not that he minded, the cook wanted to stay as far away from the Marimo as possible at the moment.

Sanji placed a freshly brewed coffee down in front of Robin as he leaned against the corner of the bar. Luffy, as usual, spun around on the bar seats, Chopper next to him doing the likewise. Nami shared a booth with Brooke, both calmly watching the room while Franky and Ussop were as boisterous as ever as they made their way from upstairs to another table. Barely noticed, Zoro slouched in a corner, watching everything but being involved in nothing.

With Franky and Ussop seated, Luffy grinned and Nami began with the subject none of them wanted to discuss.

"Sanji-kun, I hear everything last night went without a hitch?"

Luffy's face fell and Chopper glanced up at him in support.

"Of course Nami-san, Marimo did his job."

Nami nodded as she began discussing a minor matter with the family, in an attempt to lift spirits. Robin was again watching Zoro. After his minor outburst yesterday, she couldn't help but think something may be the matter. Talking about Killer Zoro seemed to stiffen, but he didn't pay attention to Nami anymore, clearly thinking of more important matters. The stress on his face was the Bar-owner's only clue to his current thoughts.

"Luffy bro, what's gonna happen now we're taken out Killer?"

"Well, Kid's gotta know about it first…"

"There was a witness, Nami-san. I sent him off straight away, Kid probably already knows."

Luffy hid his face as he thought, but when a brilliant plan hit him he looked up and grinned.

"We just gotta beat him up!"

The family paled.

"Ah, Luffy, I think it's gonna be more difficult than that." Ussop stammered while Nami and Sanji both sighed.

"We should do it somewhere we know, Kid can be slippery."

"Brilliant Nami-san, going to his territory could lead to traps. If he's angry he'll be easier to lead somewhere."

"You could always direct him here, Sanji-san." Robin gently placed her cup down as she spoke.

"Robin, is that okay? What about the easy?"

"I shouldn't see a problem Luffy-san. I don't mind closing up a few days, we need to restock anyway. And we know this bar better than anywhere."

The room nodded in agreement, and Robin began drinking her coffee again.

"But how do we bring them here?"

After a pause, Brooke spoke up.

"…Well we are here most of the time. Surely Kid will just come here to look for us."

"If he's pissed, then there shouldn't be a problem. But if he's not angry enough…"

"He'll be plenty angry after what happened Nami-san."

Sanji cooed at the redhead, but in the corner Zoro visibly bristled.

"What, did I do something wrong yesterday, cook?"

Zoro's hostility quickly made the room tense. Sanji looked up in alarm.

"Well...it was hardly a quick and painless way to go."

"I just followed orders, Luffy told me to kill him so that's what I did. I didn't realise there was something wrong with that."

"…It was a particularly nasty way to kill him though, Marimo."

Zoro growled and was about to answer when Luffy's quiet voice spoke up.

"What did you do Zoro?"

"Nothing! I just followed orders!"

Sanji exhaled deeply before muttering to the Don.

"He gutted him."

Luffy turned to his swordsman with a sad expression.

"Why did you do that, Zoro? Couldn't you have done that in a nicer way?"

"Nicer? In case you didn't realise Luffy, there aint no nice way to die."

"…Yea, but…"

"But what? If you don't like the way I do things, maybe you shouldn't be ordering me to do it!"

The rest f the family were too surprised to defend their Don, opting instead to marvel at the swordsman's behaviour. Zoro may not have been in the Mugiwara's for long, but he had never answered Luffy back before. Well, not seriously at least.

Luffy had shrunk back, reeling at the words. Had he been a bad Don, making his nakama do something like that?

Nami scowled as she saw the dejected Don, and glared incredulously at Zoro. He had taken a bullet for Luffy, for goodness sake! Why was he acting so hostile? She needed to change the focus.

"Anyway, if Kid'll be angry, then they'll be no problem getting him to come here. So we'll stay here then, as much as possible. Try not to be at home too much, just come here."

"Is there much business to be done at the moment?" Sanji asked.

"I had a few deals, but they can be postponed." Brooke muttered, and Nami agreed.

"Please do, and tell the guys to stay low until it's over. Franky, Ussop, you go tell your boys as well."

The three nodded, and Chopper shuffled.

"Uh…should I stay here too?"

"It'll be best. Can you get some medical supplies are bring them here?"

Chopper nodded, face set as he shone with purpose. He would protect his nakama. From the depths of his thoughts, Luffy jumped up.

"Ah, Nami! I can't stay here!"

Yet again, Nami sighed.

"Why not Luffy?"

"I'm gonna meet Shanks!"

"What?!"

The word was repeated by Nami, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brooke and Ussop simultaneously. Robin looked up from her drink, and Zoro's hand gripped the hilt of his sword in the shadows.

"Yea! Tomorrow, he's staying at some old house in the Projects. I'm gonna go visit him and show him how strong I've got!"

Ussop almost fell from his chair.

"Shanks…oi, Luffy, do you think…"

"Yea, Yassop should be there too, and Ben and Lucky! We're gonna discuss business!"

Ussop's broken laugh shook as he dreamt of yet again seeing his father. It had been years since they last saw each other. It was Sanji who spoiled the sniper's dreams.

"Sorry Luffy, but it may have to wait. We can't risk you running around alone with an angry Don on the loose."

Luffy pouted but nodded, and the nine began to prepare for the upcoming battle.

--

It was surprisingly busy at Makino's that afternoon, many at the café were muttering about something big happening between Mugiwara and Kid. She couldn't help but remember the grinning boy she knew and prayed he would be okay.

"Manager-san."

The calm voice of Nico Robin roused her from her thoughts.

"Robin! What a surprise! How can I help you?"

The pair moved towards the rear of the café as the exchanged pleasantries. Makino normally only saw the easy owner when she had business to attend.

"I was hoping you would be able to store some of my supplies for me, manager-san. I fear they may be harmed at the easy."

Makino frowned but nodded.

"Something is going to happen?"

"Don Mugiwara plans to take out a major rival. I fear if they fight in my bar, my precious stores will be ruined."

Makino nodded as she began opening the rear door. She already knew Robin expected this answer, and sure enough a van sat patiently waiting to be unloaded.

"Many thanks. It shouldn't be for long."

"Not a problem, I'm happy to help Luffy."

The pair began unloading crates in silence, both being so different they had little to say. As they neared the last of the crates Makino remembered something they shared.

"Oh, I met your new friend a few weeks back. He is a very interesting man."

Robin paused.

"You met Roronoa-san? How?"

"He came into the café; we had a pleasant discussion about one of his interests."

When Makino noticed Robin didn't understand, she elaborated.

"History, on where he's from. Project, right? We talked about what happened at the Dojo all those years ago."

With her incredible mind for remembering things, the information suddenly clicked and the facts hit her like a train wreck.

Project, Dojo, Swordsman, Shanks. Every piece of information she knew about the matters (which was a huge amount), from her reading on the events to Zoro's unusual behaviour and Luffy's connections with his Hero, everything fell into one horrid, horrid realization.

Zoro must have connections with the Dojo. He must be after Shanks.

Dropping the final crate, Robin smiled graciously at Makino, albeit slightly hurried.

"Thank you for dong this, Manager-san, but I must be hurrying back."

Makino waved goodbye as Robin hurried back to the bar. Night had long set, but Robin had to hurry, she had to get there and warn Luffy, had to confront Zoro before he did something he regret.

Unfortunately, Robin was barely two steps inside the easy when a crashing upstairs signalled the arrival of Don Kid.

-.-.-

* * *

_Ahhh! Kid arrives! What will happen next?! As usual, Im not happy with this fic. Mainly as I've been writing it sporadically over Christmas, so I worry about the flow. But rereading it it seems okay!_

_Next chapter - The Big Hit. We're nearing the end of things!_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	12. The Big Hit

_Hey there folks! Back with another chapter!_

_The further I get with this story the longer it takes to write, but I hope its worth it! Things are getting exciting, but unfortunately not for much longer, its almost the end!_

_Thanks for all comments and favourites!_

_NeoGene: Hehe, torturing you is fun! Hope you didn't get too annoyed with the wait._

_Santoryuu: Ohh the glorious Darkness + Angst combo! It makes me so squee!_

_Jenelric: I know the end is sad! But there are only a few more chapters left. Actually, this one was gona be even longer but it took so long that I you get another chapter at least!_

_PrimeFan: Da da daaaa! Evil suspense! I don't care about the level of detail in the review, just that its there! I couldn't tell you if there will be a twist, after all I don't know what you're expecting. Instead I shall leave all your suspense, cause Im evil like that._

_Blu: Not that I want to argue with you (cause I do love you so), but I think what I wrote is just as acceptable. But I do get what you mean, thanks for pointing it out. I really need to start looking into getting a beta. Kid was really hard to write! We don't know anything about him! Grr_

_Lena: Turmoil and drama. Two of my favourite things._

_Crystal: Will they get there in time?! Who knows?_

_Yusukes: Zoro and Luffy aren't properly fighting, Zoro's just confused. I doubt Luffy even properly noticed it. They are best friends, but what is more important?_

_Shaolin: things get more interesting! I'm the same about Luffy! Thats why I tried to keep it as one sided as possible, cause I do secretly love Zoro's one sided infacuation with his captain. He loves him so, but would never tell!_

_Swami: lol nice description! Enjoy a lot more blooding and angsting!_

_Yume: Feral? Was he? He is very animalistic. I'll have to check it, just to make sure cause now I'm worried he's written wrong._

_BlackRosePirates: Shanks is a pirate remember, I;m sure he's quite evil deep inside. Well, everyone is aren't they?_

_Because I was Bored: I pretty much hate most things I write, I think it's just because I imagine them in my head first of all, and they never come out in words how they are in there! I was debating Sanji figuring it all out, but it is aways Robin isn't it? Yea I wasn't nice to Killer, but hes all evil so he deserves it! Mwa ha ha! And Zoro is violent in all things, especially when hes confused. Emotions get in the way of his cutting, you kno? And what will Luffy do? Arg so confusing!_

_I apologise for what is about to happen. But enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Big Hit

Robin turned at the sound of the crash and roar that was Kid's angry entry into her bookshop. Mentally she prayed for the well being of her literature as she heard her family unsheathe their weapons.

"Is everyone here?"

Sanji sounded tense as he asked, and Luffy shook his head as he answered.

"Ussop was going to tell the pirates to hide, and Chopper's still getting his things, I think. Zoro left, he said he had to go do something."

"What?"

"I dunno, he just muttered that he'd be back soon and left."

Nami muttered to Franky

"He's been acting weird ever since he took out Killer"

"You noticed too?"

The pair frowned at concern over the swordsman; clearly all were worried over his unusual behaviour.

Robin suddenly remembered her earlier conversations and gasped. She span to look at her boss and was about to reveal what she had learnt at Makino's when the stomping down the stairs to the easy stopped her.

The cook frowned as he warned his nakama.

"Here they come."

The door blast open; the noise echoed around the silence that fell in the room. The only way to describe the opposing Don was livid; his eyes bore into Luffy's with single minded violence, yet his voice was almost empty.

"Mugiwara, I will kill you."

Silence hung for a few moments as the families sized each other up. With a cry of anger, the Kid family ran towards the Mugiwaras with every intent to destroy.

--

As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, Lucky Roo realised he was not a happy man. He shuffled nearer to the building to shelter himself from the rain that lashed down. They'd been back in the Big City only a few days, and here he was, already stuck on night watch.

He was never any good at Rock Paper Scissors.

Lucky shuddered as the rain soaked his coat, belatedly thinking it may have been a good idea to bring a few more of the family, so they could do watch and he could be inside having a nice beer. He sighed and muttered to himself.

"Jeez Shanks, why do you always have to be right?"

Shanks had said to keep the group small, any large numbers of Redhairs would simply draw attention to themselves. As always he was right; that's why only four of them came, and they took turns on watch.

And of all the cursed luck, he was the one to go and lose when it was raining.

"Not like I even need to be out here, the place is dead."

Lucky spoke to himself, glancing around the abandoned buildings that surrounded him. They were hiding out in their old haunt in the Project, on the borders near the old Industrial areas. Most of the area was rundown now, particularly this side. With no business in the factories, they were left to rot, and it had infected the perimeter of the rough neighbourhood the Redhair family used to rule.

It was going to the dogs. Lucky snorted, remembering times when the street was full of people, almost happy despite the rowdy reputation the Projects held. To see it so abandoned was almost a shame.

A streetlight flickered in the distance, drawing the guard's attention down the street. He though he saw a shadow, but the area was just as empty and silent as ever.

From the depths of a nearby side alley, the enemy watched, waiting for a time to strike.

Roronoa Zoro knew this was his one chance. Tonight he would get his retribution.

The shadows of the alley concealed him nicely, watching Lucky Roo glance around. Slowly easing a sword from its sheath, he prepared himself to strike.

Lucky Roo was a fast man, one of the quickest gangsters around. Rumours said he could kill you and you'd be dead before you realised you'd even been hit. Every opponent knew to be wary of his speed despite his size.

Yet speed is useless if you are not given the opportunity to use it.

Another flash of lightning drew Lucky's attention to the sky. Through the darkness it was possible to see churning clouds that lit with electricity.

That one second lapse of attention, that was all Zoro needed.

He launched himself from the alley as soon as Lucky began looking up. The thunder booming across the sky silenced the sound of his swords slashing the man's large gut.

Lucky fell to the floor with a wet thud, not even having the time to cry out.

Satisfied the man was dead; Zoro began to look for the entrance into the old building.

One down, one step closer.

--

The fight in the easy was frantic; members of the Kid family were battling with a ferocity only born in anguished men.

Nami and Robin were back to back, using every means possible to fight the men that leered at them. Being women, they were thought an easy target.

Big mistake.

Two freaky, Zombie-like men jumped towards the pair, brandishing clubs to beat them with. One swing of Nami's staff hit one of the men square in the temple, and the other fell quickly after as Robin got him in the gut with a knife. She still managed to talk so casually.

"Are you okay Nami san?"

"Yea…I'm okay…How about everyone else?"

Nami spun around searching for her nakama. It was a difficult feat finding them, after all the Mugiwara's were only six people at the moment, and Kid must have brought at least fifty men. It was easy to see Sanji, spinning around and knocking out a large group of opponents. A huge crash led her to Franky; his massive fists pummelling many of Kid's men, but doing the most damage to their beloved easy.

A streak of black zooming around alerted her to be Brooke. With a deadly weapon and his speed, she could see the trail of enemies he left in his wake.

Finally, in the rear of the room, she could see Luffy and Kid, dodging and delivering heavy blows. But they were all safe. For now.

"Where the hell are the others?!" Nami growled as she hit another advancing enemy. Straightening up, she only just caught Robin's warning.

"Nami san, look out!"

She only had enough time to turn and see the huge dreadlocked man and his huge fist heading for her skull. With a scream, the redhead closed her eyes and prepared for the blow.

It never came.

Fist inches away from her face, the man choked. Nami opened her eyes and they widened in surprise as the enemy fell back and landed on the floor like a felled tree. There was a bullet hole in his neck.

Spinning to the staircase that led to the bookstore, Nami joined Robin in silent relief.

Ussop was posing, despite his knees knocking with panic, with a smoking gun in his hands. Chopper was at his heels, equally terrified but looking resolved to fight. The long nose pointed towards the fight and roared.

"All prepare, for the great Captaiiiiin Ussopp!"

He paled when nobody paid attention to him.

"About time! Can't you see we're in trouble here, where have you been idiot?!"

Nami looked about ready to beat Ussop senseless, and took it out on two men trying to attack Robin.

Ussop and Chopper jumped into the fight. Ussop alternated between using his gun for long rage opponents, but kept his hammer for anyone that got too close.

For such a little guy, Chopper had a good punch on him. With his smarts, he was easily taking out other guy's weak spots. Working together, they quickly took out a fair few of Kid's men.

The battle bought the two pairs closer, and Nami shouted over to the newcomers.

"Oi, where's Zoro?" Chopper answered.

"He's not here?"

"No, he left not long after you guys. I figured he'd be coming back with you too."

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Do you think he's okay?" The doctor began worrying about his friend, almost distracting him from the fight. Nami growled in frustration.

"What the hell is he up to?"

--

The sharp crack of a door breaking alerted the three men inside. Shanks lowered the bottle from his lips to glance at his companions.

"Isn't Lucky outside?"

"Should be. But then what was that?"

Shanks' second in command, Ben Beckman, glanced from his boss to the direction of the door. They sat upstairs in the abandoned house, preparing for the many business meetings that were scheduled for the short trip. The family were only in the Big City for a few days, but had a lot to do.

It was Ben's job to make sure they did it, instead of just playing around with Luffy like Shanks wanted.

Standing from his chair, the Redhair sniper Yassop muttered as he strode past.

"I'll take care of it."

Yassop walked out the door, closing it silently to creep down the staircase.

Apparently the sniper wasn't silent enough, as he was forced to drop to the floor to avoid the two swords aiming for his gut.

Zoro didn't hesitate, slicing downwards after he missed the initial strike. But Yassop had already rolled sideways out of range of his attacks.

He snarled, internally berating himself for taking this long.

'_Need to be faster, don't have time for this!'_

The swordsman wheeled on Yassop, watching as the long nosed man whipped out a pistol.

'_Wait…Long nose…Gun…'_

Zoro prayed that his curly haired friend wouldn't be too upset.

He launched himself forward at the same time Yassop fired at him and he sliced his sword in the path of the bullet, making it veer off course. It embedded into floorboards as the swordsman prepared to strike.

His eyes widened as he looked back at Yassop, and noticed his other hand withdraw from behind, gripping another pistol.

The sniper suppressed a grin at the surprised look on Zoro's face. He fired without another thought, and watched the green haired kid stumble backwards at the force of the bullet lodging in his chest.

Zoro bit back a grunt, clenching his teeth in pain. Damn bullets, they stung like a bitch. Regaining his balance, the grip on his swords tightened as he crossed them over his chest.

Yassop paused at Zoro's stance, and a small part inside him knew he there was no way he could avoid this.

He fell backwards once the swords sliced him, clutching his chest and staring up at the back of the swordsman above him. The sniper heaved a breath…_So painful…_and watched Zoro look down at him.

He didn't think the man would still be alive; Zoro was impressed at his bravery. Sheathing his swords almost felt a pang of pity. Almost.

"He's brave as well. You look a lot like him, you know."

The sorrow hit Yassop's tired body like a tidal wave, and he only had enough breath to utter a single, distraught word before he departed from this world.

"Ussop."

--

The blows were heavy between the two Dons; words rendered useless as fighting said all they needed to. A fist to the stomach sent Luffy doubling over, while Kid was reeling from an uppercut to the jaw. While heaving for breath they glared at each other.

The battle raged around them, but both could tell that the numbers of Kid's men were dwindling. Sanji was surrounded by at least fifteen unconscious bodies, and Brooke and Franky together had taken down another twelve. Nami and Chopper had paired up and had defeated ten more, and Robin and Ussop were both firing any other enemies getting too close to their nakama.

Luffy was relieved that his nakama were safe. Kid however, only became more angered.

"You plan to kill all my men, Mugiawa? Was Killer not enough for you?"

"Sorry, but I had to."

"Where is that bastard who killed him? The rat said they saw Roronoa run my nakama through."

"…He's busy."

Kid growled.

"I'll just make do with you then."

A jagged knife was gripped in Kid's hand as if it came out of nowhere, and Luffy barely managed to sidestep its path. Spinning out of the way he jumped and kicked upwards into Kids gut, spinning midair to kick his shoulder on the descent. Kid took the hits with little more than a grunt, his knife slashing across the Mugiwara's arm. He recoiled and gripped the wound, waiting for Kid to face him again.

But Kid was too eager, desperation and despair was making his attacks sloppy. He had dropped the knife, preferring to attempt to beat the dark haired boy senseless. He could hear the cries of his family, and see that only a handful remained standing.

He must get revenge.

Striking forth towards the strawhat wearing don, Kid hadn't noticed his opponent already launched his attack. Luffy's fist was in a direct trajectory to his temple. It hit true, and Kid saw stars before he felt another fist strike his jaw. He stumbled, and was barely conscious enough to feel another hit to the other jaw, nose and one more to the jaw before he fell to the floor.

Luffy was heaving, blood dripping from his fists. But the unconscious body on the floor made any fatigue melt away.

For his nakama were safe, and that was all that mattered.

--

He didn't even have time to think about how much the bullet stung before Zoro was almost knocked unconscious by a very heavy and blunt object.

Ben Beckman looked in no way amused, his eyes flickering between the cold body of his nakama on the floor to the tense body of the swordsman in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro. What did you do to Yassop?"

Zoro didn't answer, only tied his black bandana over his head and withdrew his swords. This was not a man to take lightly.

Ben held his rifle like a club, and swung it fiercely at Zoro's head. He dodged it just in time, parrying with one sword and attacking with the other. Beckman avoided it, his fist leaving the gun and knocking Zoro in the jaw. It only grazed the jaw, Zoro moved fast enough to avoid the brunt of the blow. But as he rolled backwards his head was spinning at the hit. This guy was strong.

There were no words, only a fierce determination to win. Ben was like a rock, strong and unwavering with his attacks. His blows were strong enough to break Zoro's defences, and the swordsman had bruises over his torso. He could feel a broken rib where the corner of the rifle handle had connected.

But the swordsman was just as formidable, and Ben's own torso was littered with cuts.

The fight was short, but intense, and before he knew it, Zoro ducked a bit too low to avoid a hit. He slipped, and was on the floor with Ben's gun heading towards his skull.

He rolled to the side, and launched one sword up before Ben had a chance to parry. It sunk into a deep arc into the grey haired man's chest, and Zoro stumbled to his feet as Beckman fell from his. He crashed into the floor next to the hole his gun made where it was meant to hit Zoro's head.

No time to recover, Zoro cleaned his swords and looked towards the staircase. There was only one left, his promise almost fulfilled.

--

Any remaining conscious members of the Kid family quickly departed as their Don fell to the ground. The Mugiawa's turned towards their own boss, and were surprised to see relief on his face rather than upset.

"Luffy?"

Chopper began questioningly, and the Don snapped his head to face them.

"You're all okay? Good!" Luffy grinned, patting his straw hat on his head.

"Is he?"

Sanji had made his way to his Don's side, and was bending over the body of Kid when he answered the little doctor.

"He's still alive, just."

Nobody answered the question that was never asked, but everyone thought about whom it was who had to kill the unconscious Don.

Looking around the room again, Luffy noticed that one of his family had never showed for the fight.

"I wonder where Zoro is."

Robin couldn't hide her shock then, the simple remark jerking her memory back from the fight.

"Zoro!"

All heads turned to Robin, whose wide eyes seemed so unnatural for the normally so solemn woman.

"Luffy, you have to stop Zoro-san."

"Wha? What are you talking about Robin?"

"Did you find something out about Zoro, Robin chwan?"

"The moved towards the bar, away from the carnage, and Robin began her story in earnest.

"When I was taking our stocks to Makino's bar earlier, she mentioned that Zoro had been there a few weeks back. She said he was looking for information on the area he grew up in."

"Why would he want to know that?" Brooke frowned as he struggled to understand.

"I've heard enough stories at the bar to learn of many famous tales, Musician-san. When Makino told me he mentioned the Dojo incident, it all made sense."

"Dojo?" Franky looked just as confused as Brooke, as did Ussop and Chopper.

"Years ago a Dojo in the projects stood against the Mafia controlling the area, they disapproved of the activities entirely and vowed to stop them. The family took drastic measures to wear them down, intimidation, threats; the Dojo was falling under the pressure."

"What happened?" Chopper seemed fearful as he asked.

"The owner still wouldn't give up, and the Mafia took extreme measures. They killed the owner, and his young daughter. The attack was enough to bring the whole city under their submission."

Sanji lit a cigarette and sighed.

"You think that was where Zoro learnt swordsmanship?"

"There would have been nowhere else to learn it, Cook-san."

"Well that makes sense, but what does this have to do with the weird way he's been acting?" Nami was perplexed, chewing her lip in concentration as she tried to piece the puzzle.

"The family that did this in the Dojo, the biggest family in the Projects at the time. Once of the biggest families in the country. One that's in the city right now…"

Luffy's voice was barely a whisper, full of fear for what the word held.

"Shanks."

Finally, everything clicked, and every one of the Strawhat family in the easy were filled with one singular dread.

Luffy bolted to the staircase without another word, just knowing he had to get down there, and fast, before something happened.

They watched him leave and looked at each other, all silently agreeing that they needed to be there for their Don for whatever was going to go down. Sanji and Franky followed after Luffy, to get him down to the Projects quickly. It was the Franky Family's haunt, if anyone could find them it would be the blue haired man. The others began preparing for what may come, and before Nami ran out the door she turned to Robin.

"Could you clean up the mess Robin? Then meet us there?"

Robin nodded and moved towards the beaten Don as the family left. She heard muffled tears telling her that Chopper remained, and could do nothing but hope that it wouldn't end in tears for all of them.

-.-.-

* * *

_And now you all start to hate me, for it is the beginning of the end, and all takes a bad turn. I am quite fond of this chapter though, for once it turned out like I hoped! The balance of the two fights, I worried it wouldn't break up properly but it all went great! Whats gonna happen? Will the Mugiwaras get there in time?!_

_Next chapter - The Revenge_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	13. The Vengance

_Hi again! Sorry its taken me so long to post this, it has been unbeliveably hard to write._

_Thanks for all reviews_

_Santoryuu: lol that calculation pretty much sums up my thought pattern with fanfics! Its all getting a bit much for poor Luffy!_

_Blu: I was a bit proud of last chapter, I've never been so happy with one! Too many fanfics end happily in my opinion, the world is not that nice a place. And darkness breeds angst and blood and all the squee things we enjoy._

_Jenelric: The bad turns kind gets worse now...sorry...:D_

_Yusukes: No way Shanks crew could be taken down that easily but my story wouldn't work unless they did, so yea grant me artistic license. I tried to make it seem not like Zoro was better, he beat them because of Stealth (lucky), and pure luck in terms of Ben and Yassop. But in a fight, one lucky shot is all it takes._

_Black Rose: It was sad kiling them all! Poor poor Zoro_

_Primefan: If they had it easy the stories would be dull! But killing Yassop was the most painful thing I have ever writen :(_

_Hitslover: Thanks!_

_Crystalbluefox: Gah! So many questions! Thats what I like to see, but you're gonna have to read for the answers!_

_Swami: It kinda was Shanks' fault, but I dont want luffy to lose his hero either! *Sniff* I can't take it who will live and who will die!_

_Cogasha: Yea that was very actioned pack. The action in this chapter isn't as good, it was a lot more difficult to portray, and Zoro is a teeny bit underhanded I think...you tell me once youve read it though_

_Neogene: I have wonderful images of you in an internet cafe squealing to the world :D_

_Yume: He is very animalistc all the time! I love Zoro that way._

_BecauseIwasbored: Its a big decision Luffy has to make, and Zoro must face up to his convictions. But which path it will go down, who knows? (ME ;D)_

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Vengeance

Shanks believed he knew the heavy gait that trod up the stairs, it was silent for a man of such stature.

When the door opened quietly, and a vicious, heavy atmosphere filled the room, all Shanks could instantly think was that this man was definitely not who he thought it was. Either that, or Ben was pissed.

Whoever it was, the blood on him was Ben's. Shanks knew that smell.

Turning to face the intruder, Shanks was mildly surprised to see a face which he vaguely knew. Or at least had heard about.

"Roronoa Zoro. I wasn't expecting you here."

Zoro seemed to have left his voice at the bottom on the staircase, all other functions ceased when his levelled his stare at the target of all his ambitions. Sensing the tension oozing out of the swordsman, the Red-haired man decided to gauge the situation further.

"Weren't we planned to meet you all tomorrow?"

Still no response.

"..You were all coming with Luffy, right?"

A tensing of the hands, but nothing else.

"…Why are you here?"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. Shanks could've sworn that one gaze held a wealth of emotion and memories at that one question. Zoro's deep voice finally caught up with him.

"Vengeance."

Lightning lit up the room, and in that moment Zoro was on the move, rushing towards the relaxed Don sitting across from him. Shanks dodged the attack with ease, standing next to the spot he was previously sat, which was now occupied with a very sharp sword. He observed the younger man intently.

"You're bleeding."

Zoro wrenched his sword free.

"A gift from your sniper."

"What did you do to them?"

Shanks' only hand slowly moved towards the sword around his own waist as he waited for his opponent's reply. The weapons clashed as Zoro answered.

"The same I'm going to do to you."

--

Time had lost all meaning in the warehouse, and Zoro couldn't quite remember how long he had been fighting for. The gunshot wound ached, and every heave of his chest reminded him of the butt of Ben's rifle.

But this was no time for pain. Not with an enemy so skilled.

Shanks was barely ruffled; only looking mildly more tired than before. He did have a clean cut along his shirt, but his chest was unharmed. Zoro wished he could say the same, as his shoulder was weeping from a shallow cut.

The swordsman growled as he jumped at the Don, but Shanks quickly jumped to the side and his momentum swung Zoro onto the floor. Cursing, he scrambled up. Shanks observed dispassionately, catching his own breath. The boy was skilled, in a way that was making some pieces fall together.

"You said you're here for revenge?"

Zoro nodded.

"And to fulfil a promise."

"And how does that involve me and my boys?"

Zoro snarled at Shanks in a manner that was dripping with loathing. _He can't even remember me. Can't remember her!_

It was as if the one armed man read his thoughts.

"You're talented with those swords."

Zoro buffed with pride, despite the situation.

"I learnt from the best."

"In the city?"

"In the projects."

The rain and wind howling against the walls was the only sound as Zoro waited to see if Shanks knew what he implied. The heavy sigh confirmed that he did.

"I see. You learnt at the Dojo."

At the mention of that place, the one place he ever knew as home, all will holding Zoro back shattered. Not even Shanks was fast enough to avoid his attack.

The opponent's swords connected, but Zoro's fury won through and forced his opponent's weapon down. Now exposed, Shanks was welcomed with a slash across his chest. Blood splashed from the wound before he had a chance to move away. He didn't even flinch.

Zoro jumped back, chest heaving as his opponent's blood warmed his arm. Pausing for a moment, the roaring pain of his injuries reminded him how little time he had left.

Shanks' face hid in shadows, and he bore out Zoro's gaze with a grim expression.

"You're serious about this?"

Zoro voice was tense, almost as desperate as the emotions he bore in the words.

"I've lived for this."

As he rushed the redhead yet again, the shift in the atmosphere was obvious and the pressure behind Shanks' sword made it painfully so.

Now it was serious.

He wasn't strong enough this time, and Zoro felt the warmth of his blood leak over his shirt. Shanks' sword had left a nasty cut in his side.

Pushing back the hurt, he crossed his swords across his chest and attacked, but the crossing slash of the swords hit nothing but air. Zoro continued the momentum, spinning and crossing the swords over the one in his mouth, before slashing out at the Don. Shanks avoided again, bringing his sword down with a heavy blow aimed to take off Zoro's head. The swordsman span in the air to avoid and rolled back, sitting on his haunches gasping for breath.

The fight was too fast, too strong to continue much longer. There was no room for fancy techniques or conversations now, only room for battle.

He couldn't last; Zoro's injuries were slowing him down, but Shanks was having difficultly with the wounds Zoro had inflicted. The green haired man noticed a trail of blood running down his opponent's face which was hidden perfectly under red locks of hair. It seems one of his swords got through.

Zoro raised himself slowly, facing the enemy head on. Noticing the resignation in his stance, Shanks spoke between heavy breaths.

"…And what happens once you have achieved your ambition? Are you ready for what comes next?"

Zoro closed his eyes, schooling his face to hide the emotions that Shanks still managed to see shine through. He raised his swords horizontally, and prepared for his final attack.

Not even Don Redhair can avoid a canon.

Shanks was expecting another close range attack, so was alarmed when the hit he intended to take head on blew him across the room with its force, causing a blinding pain in his arm.

The crashing of Shanks' colliding across the room drowned out the crash of another arrival downstairs.

--

Franky had found the place easily, his street wise knowledge of his haunts made it simple to locate. But even his speed getting there wasn't enough for their Don.

Luffy was out of the car door before it even stopped, running towards he old blocks at such speed it was as if he wanted to run the fears right out from his mind. Sanji was quickly on his tail while Franky waited at the car for the arrival of the others.

The strawhatted boy was alarmed to recognize the correct building by the cold body of Lucky Roo lying outside of it. Though the blood was long washed away by the rain, the scar left on his body made Luffy's stomach twist sickeningly with its familiarity.

Unable to look, he ran for shelter inside the walls of Shanks' hideout. The door opened with a bang that echoed in a way which seemed too loud in the huge spacious room.

Yassop's blood shone in the moonlight, mingling with that leaking from Ben Beckman's nearby body.

The don had to force down his body's strong desire to vomit as he ran towards the pair. Tears welling in his eyes at the scene, he could head Sanji outside alarming over Lucky. Staring at the glassy eyes of the sniper Luffy could only think about how his own sniper would react at the loss of his father.

Again, he noticed the horribly sword like attacks that caused this nightmare.

'_No no no no no no please no'_

Luffy begged to his God, to any God, any _one_ who would listen, just to reassure him that his worst fears weren't coming true. Though deep in his heart, he already knew the answer.

A thud reverberated through the floorboards, and the dark eyes trailed upwards to the source. Without a second thought, Luffy was running up the stairs.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open just in time to see Zoro, stood over the now limbless form of Red haired Shanks, plunge his sword into the torso of Luffy's hero.

Shanks was facing the door, the dead face smiling in Luffy's direction as his body was cleaved in two. The white sheath in Zoro's hand was tainted with blood, but its owner's face was facing the other way. Thoughts struggled to catch up with images as Don Mugiwara observed the scene lain out before him. It seemed like an eternity before anything happened, and he tore his gaze from his biggest hero to his newest nakama.

The noise that came from Luffy's mouth wasn't quite a whine, near to a sob and not a million miles away from a wail, but it was so masked with choked up emotion it was entirely unique. Whatever it was, it was enough to get Zoro's attention.

The euphoria of his goal, of achieving his dream and finally, _finally _keeping his promise was shattered with one glance at Luffy's heartbroken face. Zoro didn't know what to say, yet could only think of Shanks' earlier words.

"…_And what happens once you have achieved your ambition? Are you ready for what comes next?"_

--

"Luffy"

Zoro's deep voice rung around the room and invaded Luffy's senses. Yet all he could hear was dull buzzing, as his mind struggled to overcome this trauma. It was all too much to take.

The swordsman watched his Don with intensity. The afterglow of battle was rapidly fading, and his injuries were making themselves more and more known. If Luffy was going to blow, he couldn't cope.

He knew staying wasn't the best thing to do in this situation.

Rearranging Wadou at his side, Zoro moved away from the body, and tried to take advantage of Luffy's shell-shocked state to get the hell out of there. By observing his features, Zoro could tell that it wouldn't be long before the boss caught up and then he had no chance.

He managed to take four steps away from Shanks' corpse before tension wired his back straight. Zoro paused mid step, and looked up into the Luffy's terrifyingly lurid, distressed eyes before he pitched forward. With the injuries taking consciousness from him, all the green haired man thought was how pained his nakama looked.

The thud of Zoro's body meeting the floor snapped Luffy from his muddled thoughts and back into the unpleasantly clear reality. His swordsman was out cold, but his quiet breaths reassured Luffy it was not him who he needed to focus on.

The steps towards mutilated body were heavy, his light legs feeling like lead with each step. Luffy wasn't sure how he made it to where his hero had fallen, but before he realised it he was on his knees at the side of the body.

You could've mistaken him for sleeping, if it weren't for the trail of blood dried down his face, and the crimson stains on his shirt.

The stains brought the image of Zoro, stood where Luffy now kneeled, and the sword buried where the biggest stain now sat over the Redhair's chest. In his shock Luffy didn't even notice the other missing arm, clearly the way Zoro finally managed to get through the Capo di Cape Re's defences.

He heard his nakama come through the door, he heard their collective breaths at the situation, and he even heard a few of them curse their nakama who caused it, but Luffy paid no heed to them.

He just placed his straw hat on the chest of its original owner, buried his face in his hands and cried.

-.-.-

* * *

_Gah, such an angst fest. Even when I let Zoro achieve his goal its all angsty! I apologise for the shortness, but adding more took focus off the events in the chapter._

_So please review and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	14. The End

_Sorry for taking so long everyone! As you can see, this was hard to write._

_Thank you for all your reviews_

_aznillusion: I am sadistic, I enjoy the heaviness and drama! Kinda gets worse now though..._

_Santoryuu: Took me long enough huh? :P I'm so pleased you class me as a fave author, the feeling is mutual. Have fun with the angsting now,_

_Jenelric: You know full well I can and DO leave a chapter like that. I feel empty now I've finished the story. Im glad I finished it, but it doesn't leave me happy. Gah too much angst._

_Blackrose: We all mourn Shanks, but I was more sad when Yassop dies to be honest._

_Yusuke: lol if you know my story so far, I imagine you already know how it's gonna end..._

_Blu: I hope your not in a public place for this one hun, I don't want anyone else looking at you weird. Cause this chapter makes me sadder than last._

_BecauseIwasbored: It is morbid, but I wrote it so Im clearly as bad as you. As much as I love the no death in OP, my story is set in a harsh world. Mafia are not kind, and people die. Its just life_

_Crystal: Don't be mad at Zoro! It was me, controlling him like I was Donflamingo!_

_Yume: well...no..it doesn't :s_

_So enjoy, and I apologise for any distress caused_

* * *

Chapter 14 – The End

The room was heavy with silenced emotion as the Mugiwara family regarded the unconscious nakama that was before them

Well, if Nakama was the right word for him anymore.

They had brought Zoro back to one of their haunts in the docklands, somewhere that was alarmingly similar to where the fight with Arlong went down. It did not help the family forget the memories of when their swordsman cemented his place in their hearts.

That cement was crumbling now, eroded away by the acid rain of tears and howling winds of grief.

Chopper was out back, with Luffy. He was concerned over the boy's mental health, as well as being too upset to watch what would happen in the confrontation with Zoro. Despite his anger, Chopper was young and naïve, and couldn't help but see the green haired man as anything other than his friend. The doctor was remaining alarmingly detached with the connection between Shanks' sword slashed body and the unconscious swordsman who clearly caused it.

Luffy too, was detached, but the mourning for the Capo di Cape Re seemed to fill his mind at present. Either with its importance, or its ability to let him block out the vision he saw at the top of those stairs.

Zoro had been unconscious for almost a day now, giving the family enough time to say farewell to their friend's bodies, and prepare for what was about to be done.

A closed off exhale was the only notice that the swordsman had woken up, but it was enough to catch the group's attention. The watched as Zoro tested his injuries and found himself kneeling and bound on the floor. When he cracked a dark eye towards the line of people staring down at him he chuckled humourlessly. Three earrings tinkled as he spoke into his chest.

"This is how it's gonna be, huh?"

Sanji got the first hit; unsurprising considering how much he seemed to grate with the swordsman anyway. The kick landed at the back of Zoro's head, sending him crashing forward into the ground. Pausing to light a cigarette, he waiting as Zoro hauled himself onto his knees again.

He didn't question anything as he sat on his knees; he was aware of the situation. They were mad, and they needed to pay him back for hurting their boss. He would want the same thing if he was in their shoes.

Zoro could get a good eye at the family now; to see how his betrayal had marked them. Sanji looked pissed, as per usual, but there was a glint of disappointment in his eyes Zoro had never seen. Nami stood behind him, eyes watering but the fury within them burned like fire. Her fist would twitch, torn between striding forward and hitting him and hiding away from her friend being hurt.

Brooke and Robin both looked closed off; resigned to the swordsman's actions. They had seen the world and were not new to betrayal, and though they had both accepted this result it was plain to see by the distance they kept and eyes casting the floor (in such an unnatural way for two normally so sure) that familiarity doesn't keep events from hurting.

Franky was weeping. He was shaking, trying and failing to hide the myriad of emotions inside, but the clear streaks on his cheeks cut through Zoro like a knife in the gut. The swordsman followed Franky's hand to where it lay, reassuringly on Ussop's shoulder.

The sniper was unusually quiet, not that it was surprising. Ussop would glance over to where Zoro kneeled, but would wince and look away before he could catch the captive's eyes. He was clearly taking the loss of his father hard.

Sanji moved towards him again, focusing Zoro's attention back on the situation at hand.

He didn't even notice Sanji was crouched at his side until a blast of stale smoke was blown in his face. The cough was barely suppressed, and the tiny noise echoed around the warehouse.

"Why did you do it Zoro?"

The despair in the Consigliere's voice threw him, almost so much he missed the lack of nickname. Zoro searched those blue eyes for something, and saw only hurt.

He turned away, chuckling internally. None of them would understand. None of them would need to do this.

The swordsman snorted, pulling himself up to the full height his bound position allowed, eyeing the cook with a superior smirk.

"You think he is the only one with a dream worth accomplishing?"

He nodded in the general direction of the door, where Zoro knew the Don and Doctor were talking. Sanji's eyes widened slightly before he stood up and leaned over the swordsman.

"Was all of this part of your dream too?"

Zoro looked up at the blond and his other distraught friends before casting his head back down and chucking.

"No, this was unexpected. Though I guess it was inevitable."

The dark laugh cut Sanji's insides to shreds, so he drowned out the noise with the heavy thud caused by kicking Zoro into the floor. Nami's gentle hand on his shoulder swayed the blonde from beating their captive into the ground and he instead stepped back, gracefully motioning her to move forward despite the rage he suppressed.

Zoro had just about managed to right himself again and spat a mouthful of blood on the floor when the clink of heels forced him to Nami's presence. Her staff was held in a white knuckled grip as he stared at his kneeling figure with a mixed expression of confusion and frustration. She spoke to him a barely a whisper, but with a tone that cut through the tension.

"How could you betray us?"

Sharp, dark eyes glittered as they gazed into bright, wide ones as Zoro chuckled over his thick lip. She looked so unnaturally unsure; he knew to push her over the edge.

"Surely you know all about that."

Her eyes widened to make Nami resemble a deer in headlights, before narrowing into cat-like slits. She hissed as her grip tightened around the staff and swung downwards.

Zoro wouldn't have avoided the hit even if he tried, and the force that connected square on his temple threatened to finish him. He slumped as he absorbed the impact, desperately attempting to shake the stars from his vision. Damn woman always hid her strength.

Nami fought tears in the arms of Robin so didn't notice Brooke calmly stride over to where she previously stood. His face was hardened; he knew this was necessary. They needed retribution, no matter how much it hurt to give it. By the schooled expression on Zoro's face, it seemed he understood as well. If only the others did; they tried to explain it to them all but it seems Nami and Ussop were having difficulty accepting. And poor Chopper won't even see their friend like this.

Yet the understanding the captive swordsman have made it that much easier for Brooke to thrust his still sheathed sword into his gut. The end of the cane unknowingly hit Zoro's previous injury from Shanks, and he slid back on the floor, chocking and heaving for breath.

A collective gasp filled the room as the green haired man fought to regain himself; the bond with their nakama still strong enough to feel his pain. Standing over him, Brooke hesitated before bending forward to help the swordsman up. Zoro glared at him, ignoring the blood trickling down his chin, and groaned as he managed to get up. His knees slammed to the ground from fatigue, but he still held his back straight and proud.

Robin came forward next, sure strides quickly reaching their destination. She didn't waste any time bringing her hand hard across Zoro's cheek. The slap echoed around the room and its force knocked the swordsman's head to the side. He seemed surprised at the lack of force she enforced, and indeed Robin's eyes promised pain and everyone knew of the knife hidden on her thigh, but she looked down at him with a small amount of satisfaction. She quickly walked back to Nami without a word, seemingly lost in memories of an unknown past and the terrors it hid.

Franky stomped forward to extract his own revenge, but midway he paused. Blue hair shook as he moved back and gently pushed Ussop forward.

The sniper stumbled and searched the faces of his family desperately for an escape. Nami and Robin looked away, and Sanji growled.

"You need this, Ussop."

He looked about ready to reply, and Ussop's mind told him '_he didn't, couldn't hurt him or make him bleed, not like that body…'_ but words failed him and he trembled as he looked stared down at Zoro.

Zoro only looked up once, and the loss in Ussop's face forced him to look at the floor again. His conscience chose a fine time to show itself

'_You did that. You made him hurt like this, him and all the others.'_

While Ussop fought the urge to run, Zoro mentally berated his mind for reminding him at the most inopportune moment.

Sanji barked from the shadows, snapping the long nose to attention.

"Ussop!"

The Sniper stared at Zoro, his fist clenched but trembling. Sanji grew angrier.

"Dammit Ussop, after what he did?!"

Ussop's eyes scrunched shut and he bit his lip.

"I know, but…we're still Nakama. I can't"

"He killed them goddammit! **You** of all of us need revenge!"

Zoro's gaze finally met with Ussop's, and when he saw the resolution in the eyes looking at him, Ussop was spurred into action.

'_He didn't even regret it!'_

As the fist began to descend Zoro smirked, pleased at least Ussop got brave enough to earn a small amount of vengeance.

With a roar the fist connected with Zoro's jaw, and a surprisingly strong punch knocked his head. Before there was a chance to recover Ussop exploded, landed blow after blow on the swordsman, shouting enough to cover the tears he shed for his friend and his father. By the time Sanji gently pulled him back Zoro was spitting a tooth from his mouth and trying to ignore the black spots in his vision.

As Zoro tried to recover and Ussop composed himself, Franky determinedly strode forward.

--

Somewhat calmed now, Luffy and Chopper left their solitude to return to the fold and the horrible matter at hand. The pair grudgingly walked towards the middle of the warehouse like men walking to their deaths, and came under the light to see Franky's fist buried into Zoro's gut. A chocked cough expelled from the captive's stomach as the force lifted him from the floor, hanging on the heavy hand embedded in him.

Chopper's exclamation drew attention to the new arrivals, and Franky's discomfort made him rush back to Ussop. Zoro crashed to the floor, coughing blood and heaving for breath.

Chopper ran outside in tears as soon as he saw the swordsman prone on the floor. His medicinal training wanting to help and his strong bond with Zoro overriding the knowledge that what he had done was wrong. Luffy had warned him of all this, but he still couldn't cope.

The Don Mugiwara himself gazed down at Zoro conflictingly. His mind ran through everything he had discussed with Nami and Sanji earlier, though his heart was still in doubt.

"_Even if he is family, this can't go unpunished Luffy, not something like this."_

"_You __**know**__ what must be done. If we let him get away with it the others will think we're weak. They'll never accept us."_

Luffy his is face with his hat and muttered so quietly it was almost unheard, yet the tone made the words cut through the room like a knife.

"I need to talk to him alone."

There was only a minor pause before his family, his nakama, shuffled past. He saw their feet pass but Luffy's eyes were trained on the still struggling figure bound in front of him. When shiny black shoes paused at his side, a hand fell on Luffy's shoulder.

"Remember Boss, if it were anyone else, what would you do?"

When he received no recognition, Sanji left like the rest already had, but where his hand lingered Luffy's shoulder tingled, through the numbness that was his mind trying to reject what was happening.

That wasn't working very well.

From his sprawled position Zoro was still gasping for breath, all too aware of the man who was now facing him. Reigning in his waning consciousness, several minutes of breathless struggling had him kneeling again, though his body would no longer sit tall and proud.

Luffy's hand flexed whilst Zoro struggled, his feet dancing in indecision as he fought the urge to punch or embrace his injured, traitorous friend.

"What do you want L-Don?" The swordsman muttered, brushing over the use of the Boss' name. He no longer deserved to speak so familiarly, not after what he'd done. Zoro lifted his head and looked upon Don Mugiwara for the first time since that moment of victory and loss.

Luffy looked heartbrokenly torn, and his voice tried to whisper the things he was afraid to ask.

"…_Why_?"

There was too much emotion to handle in that one word and Zoro looked away for fear of losing composure. Luffy searched the swordsman with an expression only born to a desperate man.

Swallowing thickly, removing the blood, bile and guilt from his throat, Zoro spoke.

"I…When I was a kid, I met this girl. Tried to mug her first, like the little shit I was, but she beat me. She gave me a home, and a reason to fight. Sha-, _He_ was mad at her father, so he killed him. She was a witness, so he killed her too."

Luffy didn't move as his swordsman spoke, wanting, _needing_ to know what caused everything he knew and loved to end. Zoro continued.

"…Without them, I lost everything. They were my home, my family; I was nothing with them gone."

Zoro met his Boss' eyes again, and spoke with heart wrenching honesty as he looked him directly in the eye.

"I know if the same happened to you, you'd want revenge too."

The Don sunk to his knees, clutching his hat and shaking his head. Zoro never stopped looking at him, as if watching this pain was its own punishment for his sins.

Though neither of them said it, both knew. Just like Zoro needed his revenge, it was crucial Luffy got his.

--

Minutes passed, neither moving now speaking. It was achingly quiet even outside, and it seemed the only noise to be heard was Luffy's stifled emotions and Zoro's laboured breathing.

"Damn you."

There was an edge to Don Mugiwara's voice that scared the green haired man and it instantly grabbed his attention.

"What?"

Luffy sighed

"You go off, on your own adventures, doing what you want. What about us Zoro?"

At this point, Luffy shook his head and looked up at the swordsman. He was alarmed to see tears in the Don's eyes.

"What am I meant to do?"

The pair stared at each other for some time; too afraid to break the connection as Luffy racking his brain for the right thing to do. Zoro broke the gaze, slumping down and speaking into his chest.

"You know what you have to do."

Luffy jumped closer, grabbing Zoro's bloody shirt in his hands and hauling them close together.

"Idiot! What am I meant to do without You!"

The shout echoed in the now empty warehouse, mirroring the echo of hurt that it followed.

Zoro fell forward until his forehead rested against Luffy's. The Don flinched, but didn't move away from the support when a deep voice reverberated through him.

"Idiot, what did you do before me?"

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut; desperately trying to still his body's shaking.

"But-"

"You don't have an option anymore, and you know it." Zoro's voice was quiet, carrying a weariness that Luffy found terrifying. He pushed away from his captive and walked backwards in a sign he didn't want to hear anymore, but Zoro was relentless.

"I've waited my whole life for that moment; if I could I would kill Shanks all over again."

Luffy shook his head, muttering to himself. Zoro could vaguely hear one word.

_No._

He sighed, and the green haired man's voice took a firm edge.

"Would you forgive for that, Don Mugiwara?"

The young man stilled at the use of his formality, the result painfully resolute.

"I couldn't…It would never be the same."

The smirk of relief was hidden as Zoro hung his head. Material sliding across metal had never been so difficult to hear.

"Then what will you do?"

"…Avenge Him."

Zoro swallowed thickly as he heard the click and lifted his head, but couldn't look Luffy in the face.

"I don't regret killing Shanks, but for what I did to the family…I am sorry, Luffy."

A pause.

A Bang.

A pause.

Luffy dropped the gun like it was poisoned, and choked back his harsh heaving as the blood began to pool around his former nakama.

Roronoa Zoro died fulfilling his dreams.

Mugiwara Luffy cried, for his hero, for his friend, and for the hollow feeling revenge gave him in his heart.

-.-.-


	15. The Epitaph

**Cosa Nostra**

**By Pamplemoose**

The Epitaph

Things were still tough in the Big City. Cops were still hard on prohibition laws, and depression left many without hope. But now people would say it's never been better, now they had someone to believe in.

Don Mugiwara Luffy, the Capo di Tutti Capi. He ruled the city, and was slowly turning it round to better times.

Ten years had passed since The Mugiwara family defeated The Heart family, but people still spoke of the body of Trafalgar Law that was found, its head separated from its body. When the head was never found, rumours spread about the Mugiwaras, and pretty soon everyone was terrified of them.

But, even with the fear, it was hard not to notice the change. The city was thriving, connections with other cities established, petty crime reduced, industry growing. And most knew who they had to thank.

Not that anyone could get near the Don to thank him.

He was never seen these days, outside the protection of his family. They never left his side; the Don didn't even seem to fight much anymore. The Mugiwara family had become fiercely protective of their Boss. Robin wouldn't be at the bar in the easy anymore, instead protecting the rear room the Don would reside in. The Franky family and Rumba pirates did most of the work for the family, the main core rarely straying into the public eye. The Ussop's pirates had disbanded, the followers wanting to go straight after they learnt what the Don had done to another family member. When questioned, the family never explained why the cared for the Don so much now. But they all thought the same.

_'He has done enough.'_

And the Don himself? None knew how he thought anymore. But those in the know told tales of the demise of the Old Set, a Red haired-hero and a green-haired traitor. It was all tales, nothing ever confirmed.

'Cause no one knew what happened that night, not even the family. When they ran in after a gunshot it was easy for them to tell what happened, but Don Mugiwara never told the fully story of talk and a dead man's last words.

Some nights, people say they saw a straw hated silhouette wandering the streets of the projects. And others say they heard angry tears in one of the old warehouses near the docks, muttering swear words and pleas and questions never to be answered.

Because even if no one knew, Don Mugiwara would never forget that night. The night his illusions were shattered, his night his nakama taught him the pain of revenge, and he learnt that sometimes dreams are better left as dreams, cause the reality of it is too hard to bear.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank you all very much for Reading - Pamplemoose_


End file.
